Returning Home
by CheveronChick
Summary: Legolas returns home to Greenwood after the Ring war, and the Fellowship is thrust into the ever so confusing relationship of Legolas and his Childhood friend Ava, but as soon as thing seem to be going the right way some Men from Gondor make terrible some terrible decisions. Threatening everything.
1. Chapter 1

"What's gotten into the lad?" Gimli asked from his spot behind Aragorn. Though Legolas was often quite cheerful, and few things upset him Gimli had never seen his elf friend truly happy, and Legolas was clearly very happy. Having abandon his horse to walk among the trees, greeting his old friends.

"I think he's just glad to be home" Pippin spoke from the horse beside Aragorns, where was riding with one the of the twins sons of Elrond.

"Until Ava gets ahold of him" The other twin chuckled, who was riding with Merry

"Not to mention Thranduil" Aragorn spoke "I have a feeling between the two of them he will not be a happy Elfling"

"Who's Ava?" Merry asked, craning his neck to look at Elrohir who he was riding with, at least he thought that was the twin he was riding with.

The elf looked down at the hobbit with an amused smile "A good friend of his, her parents were killed when she was very young and she lived in the stronghold with Legolas and his father."

"One of the few Elves that matches his skill in Archery" Elladan finished "Also one of the only Elfling Thranduil shows open affection for" He paused, adding after moment's thought "Well, as open as his duties allow him to show"

"Is it true all the stories that are told about the King?" Pippin asked

Aragorn shrugged "I suppose that would depend upon what stories you are speaking of Pippin"

"The one's about his anger, and how he hates everything mortal, about how he shows no mercy to others. Those stories"

Aragorn and his brothers exchanged glances, daring the others to broach this rather, difficult topic. Especially with a dwarf within earshot. "Some are true" Elladan finally began " He is well known for his temper, but his anger is quick to fade. Though he holds no favour for those of mortal lives, especially dwarfs, he doesn't go out of his way in order to make their lives difficult"

"Besides" Elrohir added "His, dislike, for mortal beings stems from a fathers worry. There were several things that happened while Legolas was young that has tainted the kings view, not to say I could blame him" A rustle from above their heads put an end to anything else the Elves might have said on the topic.

Other than the rustle the was no warning before Elves began to drop from the tree's, only a faint thumping sound was heard as they collided gracefully with the ground. ALthough most of them wore bright smiles on their faces, they still looked threatening with all of their weapons within easy reach. Pippin shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, much to Elladan's amusement.

The last elf to appear on the ground wore no such smile's, Pippin still found her breathtakingly beautiful. Merry remembered Legolas saying that the Lady of Light and Arwen were considered to be the most beautiful elves of middle elf, and simply assumed that those elves had never met the one that stood before them.

Her crystal green eyes seemed far too big, but yet seemed to fit perfectly on the elf's face, glared at Legolas until he flushed and stared at his shoes. "You" she said, her voice even seemingly void of emotion, yet it sent a shiver down the spins of all those present.

The next instant she jumped into the air, launching herself at Legolas pulling out her knives. Nearly to fast for mortal eyes to follow the pair began sparring, speaking in rapid Elvish.

"_Ava! Please, is this necessary?" _

"_Is this necessary? You left! You left for over a year, without so much as a letter, no word, on a fool's quest. Do you have any idea how worried your Ada was? How worried I was? You are lucky I hadn't shot you the moment you entered the forest!" _

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked, but was ignored by the elves, to intrigued in the fight, and the conversation to respond to the confused hobbit.

"_I'm sorry Ava!" _

"_No nearly sorry enough!" _Ave spat, redoubling her efforts of attack

"_I understand you're angry, but perhaps we can speak about this later?" _

"_I'm not angry!" _Ava nearly growled, but she stopped attacking, the two elves stood in the middle of the road, faceing one another. For a long while silence swept over the group, nobody wanting to say the wrong thing. _"I'm not angry" _She repeated, her voice calm, yet filled with emotion.

Without warning she flung her arms around Legolas neck, hugging him tightly, her pure black hair concealing her face, though Aragorn was sure there were tears of joy on her face _"I'm just glad you're finally home, in one piece" _

"That is the oddest reunion I have ever seen" Gimli commented, yearning a chuckle from his companions.

Finally Legolas and Ava parted, "_Estel!" _She called brightly "_I didn't think you would be returning as well!" _Walking over to the Ranger, now King of Gondor and hugging him tightly as well _"Congratulations on your coronation my king" _

"_Thank you Ava, and I wouldn't dare miss the speech Thranduil will give his son for anything" _Switching back into the common tongue that the Hobbits and Gimli could understand he spoke again "Ava, this is Pippin, Merry, and Gimli"

Ava's raised a dark eyebrow, "A dwarf" she stated "Thranduil will not like that, but its a pleasure to meet meet you Master Dwaf"

Reaching out and grasping Aragorn's, and Legolas' hands she began to pull them down the road "Come. Thranduil already knows you here, it's best we don't keep him waiting"


	2. Chapter 2

"Orcs!" In the blink of an eye the elves were in action. The hobbits and Gimli were pulled from the horses and flung into the overhead trees, a command was given to the horses in elvish who quickly raced away, and the remaining elves scrambled into the trees tops.

And they waited.

With practiced stealth the elves evened themselves in the branches, some leaping the distance to the trees on the opposite side of the road, making no more than a whisper of sound. Soon the sound of Orcs thundering through the underbrush could be heard, even to human ears. The elves tensed, drawing their bows and knives in anticipation.

Soon the orcs were under the tree's they were hidden in, the elves exchanged nervous glances. Even the Hobbits could tell the Elves were nervous about the number of Orcs that assembled beneath their trees.

Simultaneously the Elves released their arrows, all hitting with deadly accuracy. After that, chaos was released.

Orcs began to shoot into the tree tops, others taking ax's to the trees in an effort to chop them down, or force the elves from their hiding places. As the tree's weakened the elves had no choice other than to drop from the relative safety of the branches and begin attacking the Orcs on the ground.

Merry and Pippin were passed to other elves to hold as Elladan and Elrohir slipped from the tree's, there swords making relative short work of their opponents, along with the rest of the Elven Archers.

The hobbits, and even Gimli were entranced with the elves as they fought, almost too fast to be able to properly see, twisting with great skill, calling to one another in warning if an Orc traveled to close. It was almost like a beautiful, well practices dance.

"Elrohir!" Ava screeched, a sound that seemed to ring across the ground, shaking the tree's, Pippin wouldn't have been shocked if those in Rivendell heard the scream. A Warg had managed to get its jaws securely around Ava, leaping off through the tree's with its prize. The twin sons of Elrond only a few paces behind.

**...**

"I'm beginning to think Glorfindel was right" Ava said, gritting her teeth as Aragorn pulled the arrow from her shoulder "That the three of us are physically unable to return without some sort of injury"

Legolas shrugged "On the bright side it isn't out stupidity anymore. Like climbing to high in tree's and falling off, or trying to make friends with creatures that we ought not be near" His gentle hands helping Elladan wrap a bandage around her stomach where the Wargs teeth had sunk in.

"No, because being shot at is _so_ much better" Aragon added dryly, as he wrapped Ava's shoulder. glancing at her face periodically in concern.

"At least we can't be blamed"

"_You_ can't be blamed" Ava, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir said in unison "The rest of us are perfectly capable of being blamed" Elladan continued

"What that supposed to mean?"

"It means my dear Prince. The king has a soft spot for you, and that you get away with everything" Elrohir said, feeling Ava's forehead for any sign of fever, in case the arrow had been poisoned

"He lets Ava get away with stuff too!"

"But not nearly as much as you. Anyway, come on. Lets get Ava to the healers

**...**

The minute the group set through the gates, several elves rushed forward, carefully lifting Ava from the horse and carrying her inside. Followed by the remainder other injured elves.

"I assume you are hungry" Legolas started, looking at the Hobbits "I could-"

"Go find your father Legolas" Aragorn cut in "We can find food for the Hobbits"

"No, it's qu-"

"Legolas! Go!" Both twins commanded, and with an appreciative smile the elf raced off inside the stronghold in search of his father.

Pippin clapped his hand together "So, you mentioned food?"


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

"What do you suppose he wants with me?" Gimli asked, clearly concerned about being called to talk to the king. In private.

Legolas shrugged, brows furrowed "I don't know. Maybe he just wants to talk?"

Elladan snorted "Highly unlikely"

"Maybe he needs a new rug!" Elrohir supplied, grinning at the Dwarfs discomfort

"Well here goes nothing" Legolas rapped on his fathers study door, and once the command to enter was heard he pushed the door open. Pushing Gimli in when he hesitated. Then giving his father 'a look', closed the door behind the dwarf.

The room was fairly bright, with several windows allowing sunlight to stream through, and a fire was crackling behind the kings desk to fight off the fall chill in the air. Gimli glanced around the room, there didn't appear to be much other than books and papers in the room, at least there were no weapons. Although he was a bit suspicious of the cloak that was strewn in the corner of one of the couches, appearing to conceal something. Gimli tried not to look to nervous.

"Please. Sit" Thranduil said from his spot behind his desk. Obediently the dwarf sat. Folding his hands on the table the Elf stared at Gimli for a few long moment before speaking "So, Legolas tells me you have and him have become 'friends'"

"Aye" Gimli shifted under the elf's powerful gaze

"And what makes you think you are worthy to be 'friends' with my son" There was a snort of laughter from the couch. Thranduil turned his head to where the cloak was crumpled on the couch, then addressing it in elvish _"I thought you were sleeping Ava" _

"_I was. The Dwarf is less than stealthy" _

The king tried not to smirk, looking over at the terrified Dwarf _"Perhaps we can cut off his legs, surely he would be quieter if he couldn't walk" _

"_He doesn't seem that bad" _

"_Irrelevant" _

"_You're having fun scaring him, aren't you?" _The lump accused

"_Perhaps. Now hush, I promised the healers you would rest. Now rest" _The king turned back to the Dwarf "Well?"

"I know you don't like my people bu-"

"My dislike for Dwarves has nothing to do with this"

Gimli started at him in a confusion for a moment "Then what's it about?"

"Your mortal. My son is not"

"So?"

Thranduil sighed "Have you ever lost a dear friend master Dwarf?" Gimli nodded "And I assume you still miss them, yes?" Gimli nodded again "Chances are, you will missed them until the day you die"

"So?"

The kind sighed again "So, if you and my son truly are 'friends' then when you pass it will bring him much pain. Forever is a long time to miss someone master Dwarf, it is a long time to be in pain"

Gimle gulped, playing with his beard. It was a habit he had picked up from his father "I hadn't thought of that"

Thranduil nodded "I can't keep my son from being 'friends' with you. However, that doesn't mean that if I feel for whatever reason you are not worth the pain my son will go through when you pass, that I can't make life incredibly hard for you" Even though the windows were open, Gimli sears until the day he died the room got darker at those words. "Do we have an understanding?"

**...**

The study doors opened; and a much paler, but seemingly unharmed Gimli emerged from the study. "What happened?" Legolas demanded

"We just.. Talked"

"You, and Thranduil. Talked?" Aragorn asked in disbelief "When I first met him he nearly killed mine in a sparring match!" Gimli simply shrugged, and Legolas threw a suspicious look at the door.

"I don't trust it" Elladan declared

"Me either" Elrohir agreed

"Maybe he's plotting something?"

"Its possible"

A booming laugh was heard from the study, that was unmistakingly Thranduil. "Yep. You're as good as dead"


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

Thranduil tiredly walked the halls towards his office, he had decided to get up early in order to finish some paperwork he had been neglecting for the past few days in order to spend time with his son. Not many people were up, not that he expected them to bed, but as he neared his sons room the unmistakable sound of bickering was heard from within.

He paused briefly, expecting to to be a childish argument between Estel and his son, something that quite often happened upon the Rangers visits. He stood in the hall debating if he really wanted to find out what they pair was arguing about now when the heard the unmistakable sound of Ava's voice drifting from under the doorway.

"Im going to regret this" The king mumbled to himself, knocking on the door. He knew it was a bad idea to get involved, but he was just so curious! Upon hearing the command to enter he pushed the door open. Legolas was sitting elegantly on the arm of the chair, Ava had sprawled herself on his couch, and unlike Legolas she was still in her sleep clothes and her hair was in a dire state.

"Ada! We didn't wake you did we?" Legolas asked worriedly, the moment his father stepped into the room

"No no, I was just going to do some work when I heard your childish bickering" Thranduil tried to keep his voice firm, and a smile from his face. To no avail.

Instantly Ava sprang from the couch, pointing an accusing finger at Prince of Greenwood "He's the childish one!"

"Me? You're the one being so unreasonable!"

"Well maybe if you could do it right we wouldn't be having this problem!" Thranduil shook his head in amusement. Separately they acted centuries beyond their ages, but together they acted centuries _under_ their ages.

"What appears to be the problem?" The king calmly asked, interrupting their little spat.

"Ava can't comb, or braid her hair, due to her shoulder injury" Ava demonstrated this by lifting her left arm as high as it would go, before causing her pain "And I offered to help but refuses" Legolas reported

"Because you do it wrong!" Ava nearly shouted, stomping her foot on the carpet '"I don't know how you can stand having your braids like that!"

"Like what? Normal?"

"Ohhh, they are _far_ from normal!"

"They are per-"

"Elflings!" Both the elves fell silent, turing sheepish eye towards the king "Ava, would you like me to help you?"

**...**

"Aragorn?"

"Yes Pippin?"

"Do Elves argue with each other a lot?" Pippins eyes were glued to his breakfast

"Not generally." Aragorn glanced at Merry, hoping he could shed some light on the out of the blue question. Unfortunitly he only shrugged, too interested in the food in front of him "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering"

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged glances, they hadn't the curious hobbits long, but already they knew Pippin simply wonder about things. "Its rude to lie to your friend you know" Elladan managed to say around his mouthful of toast

"Much less a King" Elrohir added

Pippin proceeded to push around his eggs for a while longer, before mustering the courage to speak again "Its just, I hear Legolas and Ava arguing this morning. They both sounded quite upset.."

Elladan waved a dismissive hand "Oh don't worry about them Pippin. Their always squabbling, pay them no heed"

"Unless of course things get violent" the other twin added

Pippins eyes widened "Does that happen often?"

Aragorn smiled warmly at the Hobbit "Don't fear Pippin. Legolas would never get that angry with you, besides its only happened a handful of times in my lifetime"

"Ava was asking for it anyway"

"I was asking for what?" Ava asked, as she entered the dining room. Hair perfectly braided.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well come on then!" Ava called cheerfully as she raced ahead of Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. Plunging into the tree line.

Legolas turned to his dwarven friend "Are you coming Gimli?"

"I think not laddie" with a shrug the elf took off towards the tree's. Gimli then turned to Aragorn "Does she ever tire?"

Aragon chuckled, shaking his head "On very rare occasions, now if you excuse me" With a small bow the man raced off after the elves, hoping they hadn't gotten too far ahead of him already.

It had been a long time since he had raced the pair of elves through the woods. Bringing back happy memories of childhood and young adulthood. Not memories of winning, he never won. Except a few times when he was little and the elves had let him, but now that he was a man they didn't take it easy on him.

Elrond used to let him spend a few weeks a year living in Greenwood, with purpose of 'training'. Not much training was ever accomplished though, and he had a sneaking suspicion that his foster-father had been well aware of that fact.

Most of his time here had been spent in the company of Legolas and Ava. They had taught him most of what he knew about navigating through woods, stealth, hunting, trapping, and even how he could sense things from the trees. Now that he thought about it maybe he had learned more in Greenwood than he had thought.

Once he had gotten older, the three of them had gone on several adventures. Going places they shouldn't have gone, there was even one particular incident with a cave troll. Elrond had been less than pleased to hear about that particular excursion.

Nevertheless he was allowed to return to Greenwood the next summer. He had so many happy memories here, Ava and Legolas never seemed to be upset, only happy. Unlike his foster-brothers, who still deeply hurt by the sailing of their mother. Although they tried their best to hid it from him, sooner or later he had found out.

When he had gotten older though he had begun to noticed small things. Like how some days Legolas wouldn't say much, and just sort of sit there. Or when he used to barge into Legolas' room, ready to play, Ava would already be there, asleep as if she had spent the night.

He hadn't questioned it then, until he had gotten older yet, and it dawned on him that perhaps the elves weren't as happy as they always appeared. It was then, he learned about the tragic stories, the death of Legolas' mother and brother at the hands of Orcs, and the death of Ava's mother and then abandoned by her grief stricken father. It was then the began to understand the affect the darkness had on the proud Elves of Greenwood the Great.

He used to wonder how the Elves here remained happy, when so much evil had surrounded them. Pulling loved ones from them, young and old, but now he simply accepted it. Unlike the elves in Rivendell where he had grown up, the elves here seemed to depend on each other, going great lengths to cheer up one another. Finding joy in the smallest thing, like a nice sunny day, or for some a wonderful thunderstorm.

He heard the Ava's giggled ahead of him, meaning he was close to his destination. Its true, he mused to himself, although the elves here weren't always happy. They quite often were, even in the worst of circumstances.

"You're sooo ssllloowww Estel!" Ava mockingly chided, as Aragorn finally came upon a small clearing, three saplings resided in the middle of it.

Ignoring her comment Aragorn walked to the saplings, that nearly reached his rib cage "They've gotten so big!"

Legolas smirked "You were so excited when we first took you here to plant them"

"I remember that, I also remember that being the day I learned to swim" Aragorn threw a look of displeasure to Ava who was happily sitting cross legged next to her tree "By being thrown into a pond"

"Hey! You learned to swim did you not?"

"I nearly drowned first!"

Ava scoffed "As if me or Legolas would have let that happen. Not that we hadn't plotted it many times.."

"You plotted my death!"

"You were _such_ a terrible child Estel!" Legolas tried to defend "Always crying, never happy. Ugh! Sometimes I think Elrond sent you here in order to retain what little was left of his sanity"

Aragorn pointed an accusing finger at the elf "I've heard stories! You were no better!"

Legolas scoffed "Whatever helps you sleep at night Ranger" Legolas leaped into the nearest tree, then added "Now that you don't have that blanket you used to take everywhere with you"


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

Thunder rolled through the skies, as Lightning lit everything casting dark terrifying shadows on the walls. Silently Legolas counted Oliphant's like he had done with his father when he was little. Him and Ava used to be terrified of storms. The minute they heard thunder they used to race to his room, leaping onto his large bed and burying themselves under all the covers. Trusting him to protect them against the terror that was the storm. He always had, wrapping a strong arm around each Elfling, and told them stories until the storm had passed.

He had long since grew out of his fear of storms though, and in fact quite enjoyed them now. Ava was a different story entirely. There was a sound from the door, signaling it had been opened, he turned his head not in the least surprised to find Ava standing in the doorway and smiled reassuringly at her. There was another clash of thunder, an Ava sprang across the room towards Legolas.

The Hobbits were next to come to his room. It was no secret that Pippin hated storms, and Merry had always done his best to keep him entertained through the storms, but during their adventures through MIddle Earth Legolas and Aragorn figured out that Merry hated storms as much as his younger cousin did. Legolas beckoned them into his room, one arm firmly wrapped around Ava.

Next, Aragorn was in his doorway "Have you seen the Hobbits? I was just there. Oh. Never Mind" Noticing the Hobbits for the first time. "That solves that then" There was another clap of thunder, Pippin and Ava let out small yelps. Pippin clung tighter to Merry's arm, and Ava pulled the covers over her head

"I hate nature" She moaned, swatting Legolas under the covers when he dared to chuckle at her.

"I will never understand" Aragorn began, as he added more wood to the fire, and began lighting the candle around Legolas' room "How someone who has lived for over a thousand years, is terrified of storms"

"We don't have storms much here" She tried to defend, her voice muffled by the covers that were still pulled over her head "Plus. The ears. It hurts my ears" There was another clap of thunder, and Ava moved under the covers. Aragorn suspected she had curled into a tighter ball.

Aragorn pulled the chair from the desk over to beside the bed "Pippin, I don't suppose Glorfindel had the chance to tell you about his adventures with the Balrog?"

**...**

With years upon years of practiced stealth Thranduil crept into his sons room. He fought the urge to laugh at the sight before him. He thought that he would find Ava in his son's room, even Estel. He wasn't however, expecting nearly every guest in his halls to have piled in or around his son's bed. It seemed everyone was there, except from the dwarf. It was a good thing he had come prepared.

Estel was seated in a chair besides his sons bed, feet resting on the bed like a stool. His head was flung over the back of the chair, mouth open, and one arm dangling towards the floor. Carefully Thranduil approached the sleeping Ranger, carefully lifting the arm flung towards the ground back onto his chest, tilting his head to a slightly better angle, and closing his mouth. Next he covered him with one of the many blanket he had brought with him.

The sons of Elrond were next. The pair had seated themselves on the carpet, a small almost fortress of pillows and cushions were laid under them and strewn about them. The pair appeared to have been fighting for space before falling asleep, as their limbs were all tangled in one another. Thranduil briefly wondered how they had managed to fall asleep like that, before shaking his head and quietly muttering "Twins". He then covered both of them with a blanket.

The glanced at the Hobbits, but they had wrapped themselves it what Thranduil suspected to be cloaks, but worked as large blankets from the small, hairy beings. Next, he turned his attention to Ava and Legolas, who were curled up at the head of the bed.

Ava had stolen all the covers from her bedmate, and had wrapped herself in an efficient cocoon,her face was buried under the mound of blanket but a sole hand have ventured into the cold morning air. Thranduil suppressed another chuckle, it was no secret that Ava resented even being the slightest bit chilled, and even as a child she had stolen Legolas' cloaks and heavy clothing in order to fight off the 'chill' only she seemed to feel. Even then Legolas had done nothing but simply shake his head at her. Ever so gently the King tugged a enough blankets from her cocoon to cover her hand.

Finally he turned his attention to his son, placing the last blanket he had brought with him, smiling when his son's blue eye's unglazed themselves from his elvish sleep. "Ada?" He sleepily mumbled

"I am sorry ion nîn, I didn't mean to wake you" With a tired nod, Legolas' eyes fell back into the vacant glazed state they had been in. Meaning he had fallen back asleep. He then turned to his last task, adding a few more logs to the fire. In hopes of fighting off more of the morning chill, so perhaps Ava wouldn't be _so_ displeased upon waking up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aragorn" Legolas began as he approached his friend and the hobbits "Have you seen Ava?"

Aragorn shifted somewhat uncomfortably "She went for a walk in the woods"

The elf's eyebrows creased "Alone?" She hardly ever went into the woods alone

"No, she had company"

"Who?" Legolas watched as his friend looked to the ground, clearly not wanting to tell him "Aragorn..?"

"Melermer" The Hobbits eyes widened when Legolas made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl "She said she had to talk to him about something before he went to visit Rivendell. She wouldn't tell me what though"

Legolas huffed a breath of displeasure "If you would excuse me I think I'm going to got get a little practice in before dinner" With that, the normally fair tempered elf stormed off.

Pippin opened his mouth to ask a question, but was silenced when Aragorn quickly held his finger to his lips. Signaling for quite, until he was sure Legolas was out of hearing, then turning back to the hobbit he ask, "Sorry, what were you going to ask Pippin?"

"Uhm, What was all that about?"

"Legolas and Melermer have never gotten along, however that didn't stop Melermer from trying to court Ava." Pippin's eyes widened, he couldn't imagine Legolas getting along badly with anyone, except maybe a dwarf "Ava didn't appreciate the gesture and asked him to stop. He didn't. The matter was then brought to Thranduil's attention, who quickly put a stop to it."

"So.. He's jealous?" Merry summed up for his cousin

"Yes. Basicly"

**...**

There was a soft knock on his study door, Thranduil ignored it though assuming whoever it was would simply go away, thinking the king was somewhere else. There was a goblet in his hand filled with wine, he didn't know how much wine he had drank, too much he supposed. Most of the candle in his room had burnt out, along with the fire.

Slowly the door to his study was opened, the soft footsteps of an elf entered the room, Thranduil didn't bother to look up from where he was staring into the embers of the fire. The soft voice of Ava flitted across the room to his ears "Estel said you hadn't come to dinner." He supposed she was waiting for a response, he didn't plan on giving her one though. Slowly she walked into his field of view, delicately placing a tray of food in front of him, his favourite fruits and sweets piled onto it.

Next, she moved to the fire adding a few logs onto it, he didn't really want more light, then she would see the dry tear marks staining his face. He noticed her shiver slightly, so he said nothing and watched the fire begin to catch.

Ava didn't light any of the candles, and had only placed small logs onto the fire, which didn't provide enough light to reach the edge of his room where he sat behind his desk. She knew he had been crying, she also knew his how prideful he was. The king shook his head slightly, sometimes he cursed how observant she was.

"Thranduil?" She whispered, her voice shaking slightly from the cold or emotions he didn't know. He looked up at her since the first time she had entered his study, drawing his eyes away from the crackling fire. Her large green orbs stared at him from across the room, the firelight reflecting in them. He attempted to give her a small smile, but wasn't sure how successful it was.

She crossed the room, coming up to his desk and gently tugged on the wine glass in his hand. He allowed her to take it from his grasp. He didn't look at her as she placed it on the edge of the desk, he knew she was worried for him and right now he didn't think he could handle the concern he was certain to find in her eyes.

She moved the platter of food directly in front of him "Please eat something" Her voice seemed so small and frightened, it reminded him of all those times her little head had peaked into his room asking him if he was awake because she had a nightmare, and was scared.

Silently he reached out and grasped a piece of food, and bit into it. More for her than for himself, he hadn't even felt hungry though he knew he should have. Quietly she glided to the couch in his office, sitting then curling up on the corner she always sat it. She pulled one of his heavy cloaks over herself, he always left it there for her. She often came into his study in the day, or night and would curl up slightly in the corner.

She had been doing it since she was and elfling, at first it had been because she hoped if she stared at him with pleading eyes long enough he would play with her and Legolas. Then, it had become a habit to both of the elves.

They sat there in silence for a while, as she monitored the amount of food he consumed before finally Thranduil spoke "Legolas said you went for a walk with Melermer today"

"Yes"

"He he didn't seem very pleased at that prospect"

He heard more than saw her shrug "Figured he wouldn't be, but I needed to ask him to give a letter so someone for me"

"You sent for Glorfindel didn't you?"

He had expected her to deny this, tell him she had sent a letter to someone else entirely in Rivendell. HOwever that wasn't the response "Yes"

"Why?"

She was silent for a long time, at first he thought she planned on ignoring his question before finally speaking "Because I'm worried for you, and I don't want you to fade away. I can't let you fade" He heard the tears in her voice, and he fought back his own.

He had been fine up until Legolas had left on the fools quest, at first he had grieved for the seemingly inevitable death of his only child, but then after they won and the creatures began to leave the wood he mourned the loss of his wife. He had promised her he would make sure the vile creature would leave their precious wood, and she had promised she would be by his side the whole time.

Now the creatures were leaving, and she wasn't here.

He rose from his chair and crossed the room, sitting beside Ava who in all aspects had become like a child to him, even though she officially wasn't. He put his arm around her slender shoulders, careful of the arrow wound and drew her close to him. She curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder, he could feel her tears seeping into his tunic "Please don't fade" She pleaded

Gently he kissed the top of her head, before resting his chin there "I'm trying not too"


	8. Chapter 8

...

Thranduil voice rang in her head, so desperate, yet so commanding "don't tell Legolas, just let him be happy. Just for a while" Don't tell Legolas? How could she not tell Legolas? Surely he would notice the state his father was in, perhaps not right away but he would notice. Or he would know she was keeping something from him, he always knew when she wasn't telling him something. Silently she cursed him.

She rolled over in her bed, for the thousandths time. Silently she sent a prayer to anyone who would listen that Glorfindel would be here soon, he would know what to do. With another sigh she rolled over again, only to find the one of the twins standing by the doorway. She squinted her eyes trying to figure out which one it was, but in the dark she couldn't tell.

As if reading her mind the elf smiled "Its Elladan"

Ava returned his smile "I should have known Elrohir would still be sleeping" Elladan nodded his agreement

"I heard you tossing. Everything alright?" Elladan paused "That was a stupid question wasn't it.." Almost silently Elladan crossed her room, before sitting cross legged on her bed

"He won't let me tell Legolas. He says he just want's him to be happy for a while"

Elladan frowned, even in the dark it was clear he was displeased with the orders "He will notice"

Ava nodded "I know. I just hope he won't be too angry with me when he does.."

**...**

Ava barged into Legolas' room, effectively dodging the pillow that was flung in her direction "Wake up you two!" she ordered the Prince of Greenwood, and the King of Gondor.

Aragorn and Legolas must have been talking about something before they had fallen asleep, or Aragorn had been to lazy to move back to his own room. Both were equally likely possibilities "Noooo" The Ranger groaned, pulling the covers tighter around himself.

Legolas, seeing Ava's eyes twinkle dangerously, quickly shot out of the bed. He knew that look well, well enough to know he wanted no part of what was about to happen. "Estel, up" Again, the Ranger ignored her, and Ava's smile widened "Get him"

Aragorn realised what was happening just a moment too late. The two Hobbits had flung themselves onto him, tickling him, showing no mercy. Abruptly they both stopped and scrambled away from him, as pitcher of water appeared over his head.

With a delighted, and somewhat evil laugh Ava dumped the water over his head, soaking him in freezing water. Before dissolving into a fit a laughter, along with the other, no soaked onlookers. Which included Elladan, but not Elrohir who stood shivering, soaking wet in the doorway.

**...**

"How much farther is it?" Pippin complained

"And where are we going?" Merry added, swatting his cousin for complaining.

"Not much farther, and you'll have to wait and see" Legolas' voice drifted down from an oak tree, some distance ahead of them. Pippin would never understand why Legolas prefered to travle through the tree branches, rather than walking.

Suddenly Ava's face appeared in front of them, her knees locked onto a branch as the rest of her dangled, her long black hair nearly touching the dirt path, adressing the Hobbits "You do know how to swim, Yes?"

Both nodded their agreement "Were some of the only Hobbits in the _entire_ Shire who can swim" Pippin spoke with pride, puffing his chest out a little.

"Hobbits don't swim?"

Merry sadly shook his head "Not most"

"How odd" She disappeared back into the tree, only to reemerge after a few minutes, this time in front of Gimli "Do dwarves swim?"

"If we have too"

"Why only if you have too?" Ava cocked her head to the side, making herself look somewhat like a Possum. "Do you sink?"

Gimli glanced at Aragorn, wondering if he should be insulted or not. The Ranger shook his head mouthing 'just curious'. Gimli turned his attention back to the Elf in front of him "No we do not 'sink'. We can swim quite well when we want to"

"Well then why don't you?"

Gimli frowned, he had never really thought about _why_ dwarves didn't swim. He just knew they didn't. Not that he could tell the elf that. Quickly, he came up with a story "So we can alway be ready if attacked"

"Surely the realm where your people live isn't so dangerous that one can never be without weapons. If that were true, I can't imagine how difficult it would be to sleep."

Again, Legolas' voice drifted down from the treetops "_Perhaps that is why dwarves are always so grumpy" _ The tree's seemed to dance at the sound of elvish spoken by their Prince. With an almost childlike giggle Ava disappeared back into the tree's.

"What did he say?" Gimli demanded

"Nothing of consequence my friend" Aragorn tried assure his friend, suppressing his own laughter at Gimli's displeased expression.

"Are all Hobbits as short as you two?" Ava's voice called from the top of a tree to their right

"Most, there's the occasional Hobbit that is rather large" Merry responded

"Rumor has it that one of Frodo's great, great, great, great, great, great uncle could ride and actual horse!" Pippen added excitedly

"Is it true you live in the ground?" Now, her voice drifted from somewhere on their right

"In Hobbit holes. Their quite cozy actually"

"Do you miss your 'hobbit holes'"

"Merry does sometimes, but I'm having far too much fun to want to go back just yet"

"Weren't their four of you Hobbits when the quest began?"

"Frodo and Sam opted to stay in Gondor for a bit, to keep Arwen company" Aragorn supplied, all too used to Ava's curious nature, and rapid fired questions.

"Haven't you ever met a Hobbit before?" Pippin asked

Ava dropped silently from a tree between Elladan and Elrohir "I've met one. But Thranduil forbid me from asking him questions. Oh what was his name.."

Next it was Legolas that dropped from the tree's "Bilbo. It was the first time me and Ava had ever met a Hobbit"

"And Pippin?" Aragorn called, gaining the youngest of their companions attention "We're here"


	9. Chapter 9

With hearts and faces full of joy the Hobbits ran towards the spring. A few days before Ava had been telling them stories to keep them entertained, and one of them included a spring Legolas and Ava had discovered while hiding from and angry Thranduil. She had told them that the spring was warmed, not hot but warm, and both of them had expressed their interest to see it.

As they reached forward to touch the surface of the water, testing for themselves if it was indeed warmed Aragorn snuck up behind him. His nimble feet picking which stones to step on as to not make a sound. In one swift movement me grabbed each hobbit and flung them into the water. Grinning at the nearly identical yelps they made before the 'splushes'.

However, he was too busy enjoying his victory over the hobbits to notice Legolas creeping up behind him, before it was too late. Unlike the Hobbits though, Aragorn was able to grab onto his assailant and pull him into the deep, clear, pool as well. Soon Elladan and Elrohir joined the others.

With a light hearted giggle Ava curled up on the discarded cloaks from the others, and watched as the boys tried to dunk one another. Just like they had when they were kids. Soon Gimli joined her, grunting slightly as he sat next to her. The pair watched the others play in the water for what seemed like eternity. It was Gimli that first broke the silence

"Shouldn't you be swimming with the rest of them?" Then with a chuckle he added "or do you sink?"

Ava flashed him a bright smile, tucking a piece of black hair behind her pointed ear, shaking her head in amusement "No, master dwarf I do not sink!"

"Then why aren't you swimming?"

"Thranduil has forbid me from swimming until all my wound are fully healed" She rolled her eyes, a seemingly un elf-like gesture "Something about getting an infection or some nonsense"

Gimli began to raise and eyebrow, before forcing it back down. He'd been around Elves for too long "But you do not agree?"

"No. I thought I was perfectly healed enough to go swimming! But _noo_ apparently not"

Gimli chuckled, he had similar argument with his father on many occasions "Why don't you go anyway? It's not like he will find out"

"Oh he will" She assured him

"How?"

"Haven't the slightest idea. But, he will know" She expressions changed to one of mild horror "He always knows..Always"

Again the pair lapsed into silence, watching the others frolic in the water. Again, it was Gimli that broke the silence "He seems so much... Younger here. Happier"

"Who?" She turned to the dwarf, coming face to face with a look of 'how stupid are you elf' "Oh, you mean Legolas?" the stokey dwarf nodded, stroking his beard slightly "War bothers him greatly, all elves have trouble with war. We feel not only the suffering of the people affected by it, but also the land. The tree's that were destroyed, plants trampled and set fire too" She paused, as if carefully thinking out what to say next "It's always bothered him more than normal though. He's probably just happy its all over with"

Gimli eyed her somewhat suspiciously, if she was aware of his scrutiny which he was nearly positive she was she gave no clue to it. Her eyes still trained on the boys in the water "I think its more to do with being around you again" Sometimes Gimli cursed his habit of being overly blunt, sometimes he didn't. This was one of the times he didn't.

He could have sworn he saw her blush, if only for a moment "I hardly think that's the reason"

"He talked about you. On our quest. We took turns telling stories and jokes around the campfire, and you were the subject of most of the stories he told. Did you know that?" Again, he could have sworn he saw her blush, as she shook her head "He's very fond of you"

"Well we grew up together"

"Thats not the fond of I'm talking about and you know it" It looked as if Ava was about to respond, but before she could Legolas pulled himself from the water and came to sit with them as well.

Ava glanced at Gimli, grimacing slightly when he gave her a 'we will talk about this later' look, but nodded before turning her attention to her sopping friend.

**...**

**Authors note!**

**Please oh please review for me! Feedback is always welcome!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

****"That was hardly my fault!" Ava cried "How was that at all my fault?"

"It was _your _idea to sneak out of your balkany!" Legolas protested, ignoring the laughter erupting from their companions over the childish debate

"First of all, You didn't have to go with me. Second of all, _you_ were the one that thought it would be a fantastic idea to try to ride the spider!"

"Your memory fails you my friend. I distinctly remember it being your idea!"

"Well" Ava scoffed "you distinctly remember incorrectly!" throwing a handful of leaves at her offending companion

"Be in denial all you like. It was your fault" Legolas was sure to keep his voice utterly calm as he picked the leaves from his hair, knowing it only irritate Ava more.

She groaned loudly, laying on her back in the grass "I should have fed you Kiara when I had the chance"

"Wait, who's Kiara?" Pippin glanced at Merry, as if assuming his cousin would know the answer

"Kiara was Ava's pet Warg" Aragon informed the Hobbit, secretly hoping it would to lead to another childish argument that he had missed so much during the war.

At first all the arguing had startled the the hobbits and Gimli, as they were unaccustomed to Legolas arguing with anyone at all. Little own arguing with someone multiple times a day, and like most people that spend most of their time together some of the things said during these arguments were less than kind. Aragorn though, welcomed the bickering with open arms, it was a sign that things were going back to normal.

Even before the fellowship had set out, the years leading up to that time had a disturbing lack of arguing. Both elves being too tired, too scared, or simply injured to partake in such an activity. Even though the elves of Greenwood appeared to despair at the childish antics of its two youngest residents, he knew they all had missed it as much as he, himself had.

"You had a pet Warg?"

"Thranduil let you have a pet Warg?"

Ava chuckled "Let is a strong term. When I first brought her back after one of the many 'adventures' me and Legolas had been on, we managed to keep her hidden from everyone"

"However" Legolas continued without so much as a pause "Once Ada did find out he was far less than pleased"

"He said that a Warg is no stray dog, or even fox and that it there was no way of taming it, and took it out to the forest to let her go"

"Why didn't he just kill it?" Gimli wondered aloud

"Elves frown on killing any creature, unless absolute necessity. The Warg pup posed no danger to anybody. There was no reason to end its life" Aragorn spoke, before any of the elves could launch into a full out speech over the topic.

"However, Ada hadn't predicted how attached Ava had already become over the creature"

"I refused to talk to anybody except for Legolas for nearly a week, and I cried for nearly three days straight"

Aragorn had always loved this part of the story. Men always believed Thranduil to be a elf incapable of love, even some elves believed that to be true. At first Aragorn had also believed that, he had been so accustomed to the open affection shown by his foster father that in comparison Thranduil seemed to be as affectionate as a hunk of stone.

Although some elves in Middle Earth thought he had no love for anything, the elves in his woodland kingdom knew very different indeed, and as Aragorn grew older he had come to realize that perhaps they were right. Its always the little things, it had taken Aragorn a while to notice them, but once he had they were easy to spot.

Like how Ava and Legolas never knocked before entering his study, they simply walked in, and as far as Aragorn knew they were the only ones who did so. How no matter how angry the king was, the moment his eyes fell upon one of them his gaze softens, and you can almost see some of the rage drain from his eyes. How he leaves one of his favourite cloaks on the couch in his study, because he knows Ava likes to curl into it. How Legolas and Ava have very similar bows, because Thranduil made both of them.

The one that was always most obvious though, was the lengths the Elven King would go to to fix whatever may be broken in his beloved elflings lives. Aragorn had no doubt in his mind Thranduil would give up everything that made him happy, if only Legolas and Avav were. One day he hoped to be a father as great as Thranduil.

"What did Thranduil do?" Pippin asked, eyes wide listening to every word of the story. Aragon couldn't help but smile.

"He left for a week without telling anybody why, and returned with the exact Warg pup"

**...**


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend, although she was almost always excited and cheerful, for some reason she seemed _more_ _so_ as they made their way back to the stronghold. Even the Gimli seemed more excited, and no one would tell him why. It was frustrating.

As casually as he could he dropped back to walk with Pippin, if anyway was going to crack he knew it would be him. "You seem awfully excited" He hoped he sounded somewhat normal, to not get the Hobbits defences up

"Who? Me? Noo. I'm not excited. Just walking" Ava must have warned him he would try to get information out of him. Curse her

"Just walking hmmm?" Pippin glanced up at him briefly, not meeting his eyes as he threw him a too wide smile "Did you know, that clear singh somebody is keeping something from someone is when they won't look them in the eyes?"

"Oh, really? Didn't know that. Thats very interesting" Pippin rambled uneasily.

Legolas smirked, soon, he would crack him and know what Ava was up to " Indeed. But I won't have to worry about that from you though"

"Nope never" The hobbit seemed to walk just a bit faster, as if hoping it would get rid of the elf

"Well, that's really good to know. You know, that you would never to lie to me or anything"

"Mhmm"

Legolas glanced up, making sure Ava was out of earshot before whispering to his young companion "What's she planning?"

Pippin turned a wonderful shade of pink "Someone's planning something?"

"Pippin I know you know what Ava is planning. Now tell me"

Pippins cheeks darkened to a red. He really was a terrible liar "She isn't planning anything"

"And here I thought you would never lie to me"

Pippins cheek flushed and even darker red, clearly feeling bad about lying to his friend. Legolas almost felt guilty about shaming the truth from his friend, almost. He was too curious to feel bad about it just yet.

Legolas surprised his a triumphant smile. Yes, he had cracked the cheery hobbit. That is, until Ava appeared between them "And what are you two whispering about back here?" She asked in her sweetest, most innocent voice.

"Oh nothing" Legolas assured her, though he suspected she already knew his intentions.

"Oh good, So you won't mind if I walk with you then" She smiled a mischievous smile at the Elven Prince.

Legolas refrained from glaring at her "No, of course not. But don't you think you would have much more fun walking with Elladan and Elrohir?"

"Oh my dear friend. You've been gone for over a year" she began, her voice almost sickly sweet "And I've barely gotten to talk to you" She looped her arm through is, trapping him "I think I would much rather walk with you and Pippin"

"How wonderful"

* * *

As they reached the the edge of the tree's leading to the training ground, Legolas spotted several fires blazing, and many, many elves gathered around them. He threw a questioning glance at Ava, who pretended not to notice.

As the entered the clearing all the elves turned and raised their glasses already full of wine and cried "Hail Legolas! Prince of Greenwood the Great!" Before takeing a drink.

He stood stunned for a moment, unsure of what was happening. He felt a hand grasp his, and allowed whoever it was to pull him through the crowd. The elves parted allowing him to pass effortlessly through the crowd.

"You weren't here for your 2900 birthing day. Its an important milestone you know" Ava whispered into his ear, before releasing his hand and pushing him up a few steps onto a makeshift stage.

"Hail Legolas! Captain of the archers!" He stood there stunned, in what he assumed was a very un prince like manner. He simply assumed his birthing day would have been forgotten, since he hadn't been in his home for it. Apparently he was wrong.

"Hail Legolas! Keeper of the Peace!" That must be why Ava had dragged him off to the springs, it hadn't been to amuse the Hobbits. It had been to get him out of the way so everyone could set up, so he could be surprised. And Valar, was he ever surprised.

"Hail Legolas! Friend to all!" He had no doubt in his mind this whole ordeal had been Ava's idea. He fought back the tears that began to prickle at his eyes.

"Hail Legolas! Keeper of Trees!" His eyes began to roam the crowd, searching out his beloved friend. The other hails fell upon deaf ears as he searched the crowd for the person he was looking for. Finally, he found her.

She was at the back of the crowd, flanked between the sons of Elrond. Their eyes met over the crowd, and she grinned at him.

He stood there on the stage until the elves had run out of hails, as was the costume. He watched as Ava snatched Aragorn's wine glass from his hands, as she had not acquired one of her own yet and lifted it high, and cried. "Hai Legolas! A better friend than anyone deserves!"

The elves erupted in applause and the celebration started.

* * *

**Please remember to review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Thranduil sighed and exchanged a look with Glorfindel who was seated across the desk from him. He knew Ava would come looking for him when she noticed his absence from the celebration, he just hadn't thought it would be so soon. She must have been looking for him.

The study door opened, and Ava entered a scowl already on her face "Thranduil, and what do you think you're doing in here?" Her tone reminded Glorfindel so much of Elrond's beloved wife when she used to lecture the twins. He couldn't help the smile that sprang to his lips, Celebrain had been the reason Elrond had survived in Middle Earth so long, as she diligently looked after him when he forgot to do it himself. There was no doubt in his mind that Ava was the reason the great Elven King was still here as well, and probably Legolas too.

Rising from his chair Glorfindel decided to save the poor king from a woman's wrath "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I dragged him away from the festivities"

"Glorfindel!" Quickly she crossed the room and threw her arms around his neck. He was surprised she hadn't noticed him, normally she was terribly observant, although he had a feeling a large consumption of wine probably had something to do with it.

Since he was nearly a head taller than her, he picked her up slightly in order to give her a proper hug. Noticing with displeasure she was thinner than the had been last time he saw her, he knew he should have visited more often if only to keep the royal family in good health. "Hello Penneth" He hugged her tightly for a few more seconds before releasing her, placing her feet back on the carpeted ground.

After giving the blond warrior and appreciative smile for coming, she turned her attention back to the king. She placed a tray of food neither of the men noticed she had brought with her on the desk in front of her "You're going to eat, then get ready, then you're going to go down to that party and have a good time!" she commanded, leaving no room for argument

"I'm not hungry" Thranduil lamely tried to excuse, although he suspected he wouldn't have much of a choice in consuming the food.

She fixed him with a look that might even put Galadriel to shame "I don't care. You barely eat breakfast, and I'm assuming since I wasn't here to force you to eat you didn't eat lunch either"

Glorfindel tried his best not to laugh, perhaps he wasn't needed here after all. Ava continued to stare at the King until grudgingly he began to eat the fruit in front of him.

She grinned at him "Good, I'm going to go get changed and by the time i'm done you better be ready to go. And that plate better be empty. And I will know if you don't eat it" With that she strode from the room

Turing to Thranduil, Glorfindel spoke trying his best to keep his laughter from his voice "Where on Valar did she learn a glare like that!"

The King shook his head in exasperation "I haven't the slightest idea. But I have a sneaking suspicion it was Celebrain. And stop smirking!"

**...**

Thranduil and Glorfindel strode down the hallway, giving merry greetings to the few elves who had yet to join the festivities. They had decided to check on Ava, as she hadn't returned to Thranduil's study to make sure he had eaten everything.

The reached the door to her room, and Glorfindel reached out and knocked on the door. There was a muffled sound that sounded suspiciously like a call to enter. The old friends exchanged glances "This sounds like a fatherly job" Glorfindel decided. After helping raise Elrond's three troublesome kids he had learned to pick up on small things, a tone of voice or a way of speaking that declared which parents was needed in this situation. Considering there was only one parents for Legolas and Ava, that left all situations requiring a parent to Thranduil. "Best of luck, I'll wait for you at the party" With that, the twice born warrior retreated down the hallway, Thranduil was sure if the elf possessed a tale, it would be firmly tucked between his legs.

Causally he opened the door, inwardly preparing for the worst. He hadn't though, been prepared for the sight before him. Ava lay face first in her carpet, clothes strewn all about around her room. "And what's this then?" He asked, careful to withhold his chuckle as he had a feeling she wouldn't tell him what was wrong if he laughed at her.

"I look disgusting in everything!" she declared into the carpets surface, not bothering to lift her face from it.

With an inaudible sigh, Thranduil closed the door behind him and sat cross legged where Ava had collapsed, Seemingly in despair. "You don't look disgusting in anything!" he tried to reassure her, remembering having similar talks with his wife.

"Yes. Yes I do"

"No, You don't!" Ava groaned into the carper

"Why can't I be perfect?"

Thranduil frowned, he had been prepared for many questions, however that wasn't one of them. He tried to think through where that question could have possibly come from, but came up with nothing. "What?"

She rolled onto her back. She wasn't talking to the carpet anymore, that was a start "Why can't I be perfect?" She repeated, she rolled her head to the side to look up at the Kind that had long ago become her father "Why can't I be like the rest of them down there, with their perfect faces, and perfect hair, and perfect clothes. Batting their perfect eyelashes at other perfect people!" Thranduil frowned, he was at a complete loss for words. Rolling over to face the carpet once again, she spoke "Why am I so broken?"

"You aren't broken!" He snapped, harsher than he had intended to, not that it really mattered Ava was one of the few elves that were generally completely unfazed by his temper. "Who told you such a thing?" When he got his hands on whoever called her that, oh, would they ever be sorry.

She rolled over to face him once again "Nobody called me that, you don't have to plot anyones death"

Some of his anger drained, but not all of it. There had to be a reason she felt this way, and inside he was terrified that it had been something he had done. "Then where did you get such an absurd idea?" She shrugged her shoulder, refusing to meet his eye "Ava. Tell me"

Getting to her feet she made for the door "Nothing, nevermind. Forget I mentioned it. C'mon lets go down"

Thranduil placed himself between Ava and the door "How could you think that?"

"How could I not?" She raised her tearful eyes to meet his "I have so many scars, and wounds, and and and .. Its just.."

"Its just, what?" Again she refused to meet his eyes, staring outside instead. Tentatively Thranduil reached out and grabbed her hand "Its what Ava?"

"How could he leave" Thranduil's own heart clenched at the despair in her voice "How could, my Ada. The one thats supposed to be with you through everything, who isn't supposed to leave" Tears began to leak from her eyes faster than she could wipe them away "How could he just leave me. Just, leave, if i wasn't broken?" She scrunched her eyes shut as a sob ripped her throat.

Thranduil reached out and wrapped his arms around her protectively, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. He knew her father's disappearance after her mother's death had always bothered her. For the longest time everyone had assumed he had been killed, since no one had heard from him, and thats why he had never returned for his daughter. However, recently the had found out he was still in fact alive, and living in Lorien. He kissed her on top of her head, fighting back his own tears that had surfaced "Because he's stupid, and doesn't deserve you. Do you hear me? He doesn't deserve you"

**Please remember to review! It's really nice hearing feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

"So what's the story with Ava and the elf?" Gimli grumbled, faining complete disinterest

The twin elves let out disturbingly similar chuckles "It's a very long story" the siad in union. Gimli refrained from rolling his eyes at them

"Enlighten me"

"Well you see, it all started nearly 3 millennia ago" One began, before Gimli cut in

"The short version!"

"Very well, Dwarves are so impatient" The other said, Gimli wasn't sure which one was which, but was too embarrassed to ask. He was saved when Aragorn nudged him and pointed to the twin on the left and inconspicuously mouthed 'Elladan'. One day he would have to ask the Ranger how he did that

"Basicly" Elrohir began, again " Legolas liked Ava"

"But didn't know if Ava liked him back" Elladan continued

"Therefore he did nothing about it"

"Then, we found out she liked him back"

"And how did you find that out?"

"She told Arwen of course!" The two elves, and Aragorn answered. As if even a child should know the answer

"Anyway!" Elladan proclaimed, then allowed his brother to take the story from there. Briefly Gimli wondered if they always talked like this. He sincerely hoped not.

"They were _so very close_ to being... well.."

"Together" The other finished.

"So why didn't they?" The twins were in real danger of being slapped soon if they continued to tell the story this way Gimli decided.

"Their home was attacked, both of them were constantly on patrol or too exhausted to do much of anything" Aragorn finished solemnly

"Not being present really puts a kink in the path or romance" The twins said, again, together. Smirking at the Dwarfs growl of displeasure.

**...**

Legolas sat at a table with his fellow archers, listening to their banter and teasing he had missed so much. Countless days he had spent in their company on patrol, when all they had to keep their spirits high was one another. They had become a very tight nit group of warriors, it was part of the reason they were so deadly. Plus, they kept him safe from the insistent elf maidens who had deemed it a priority to dance with him this celebration, even though they never had before.

He felt a presence stand behind him, not bothering to look behind him for he already knew it was Ava he continued to listen to the archers. The feel of long slender feeling carefully pulling the tangles that had formed in his hair throughout the night, before she proceeded to braid, then unbraid his long blond hair, humming softly. He fought the urge to close his eyes, he was exhausted and Ava playing with his hair did very little to help that fact.

Unfortunitly his short reprieve didn't last very long, as another woman approached him asking for a dance. Suppressing a sigh he stood from his chair, if only he wasn't a prince and didn't have to dance with everyone who asked for one.

As soon as one dance was done, another women would appear, and he would be forced to dance with her as well. They batted their eyes at him, and giggled, and Legolas resisted vaulting into the nearest rose bush for self preservation.

He tried to keep and eye on Ava as the celebration continued, she had taken his seat with the archers at the beginning, and their voices had drifted over to him as they sang and laughed with one another. He had lost of track of her for a while, and he feared she had already left and he wouldn't have chance to dance with her.

His fears were put to rest however when he spotted her across the clearing. She had apparently managed coxe his Ada into a dance or two. Next, she was dancing with Elrohir who had apparently grown bored standing with his brothers.

Again, he lost track of her. His eye roamed the crowd searching for her large green eyes. Briefly felt bad for ignoring his dancing partner, but since none of them seemed to have the sense to realized he really didn't want to be spending his evening with them, then there was really no need for him to feel bad. Finally, he found her. She was by a small cluster of tree's attempting to teach the Hobbits some elven dances, with the unhelpful assistance from Elrond's sons. Satisfied that he had found her he turned his attention back to the elleth whom he was dancing with.

There was no denying that she was pretty, she was in fact very pretty. Her long brown hair was in perfect order, her dress made of bright soft fabric, that clearly showed her breasts. He looked at her pale face, which was beaming at him, her blue eyes almost rivaling his own in their clarity. He tried to give her a gracious smile. The song ended and another elleth approached him.

This seemed more determined to catch his eye then the last, and it was clear she had put much effort into her appearance. Not that it made much difference to him. His eyes again wandered over to where Ava was attempting to teach the Hobbits to dance. Her hair was in its normal state of disarray, by elven standards anyway, and he was almost her saw a few leaves tangled in her hair. She had hadn't really gotten through much effort to get ready, except maybe takeing her hair from the braids that were normally in place. There was no denying the fact he would much rather be spending his evening with her.

He gave up trying to hide his displeasure of being forced to dance with anyone who asked. This was going to be a very long night.

**...**


	14. Chapter 14

The pair of elves slowly made their way down the forest path. The celebration had slowly dwindled down, and most of the elves had either retired to bed or were too drunk to do much of anything. Legolas and Ava had made their escape into the safety of the woods. Legolas wasn't entirely sure when, but somewhere along the path their hands had become entwined together

Ava turned to him "Are Balrogs as scary as Glorfindel always said?"

He considered a moment. The night that Gandalf had fought off the Balrog, in Legolas' opinion, had been the most terrifying part of their journey, and that night would most likely plage his dreams from many centuries to come. "Their wrose"

"Huh" Again she turned away, storing the information for later questioning. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, listening to the joyful songs of the tree's now that most of the forest had been ridden of the darkness.

"What happened here while I was gone?"

"Oh the usually. Wargs, Spiders and Orcs were running amuck in our woods" He could only imagine. Though Greenwood the Great had long been infested with the dark beings, the last ten years or so they had almost become unmanageable. Often Legolas thought that if it weren't for the determination of the warriors, they would have been forced to leave their homes long ago. They had beaten all the odds though, without a ring of power, without so much as a single soldier from other elven realms his father's army had beaten the creatures.

"I'm sorry I left" Many time during his journey had he regretted his choice of abandoning his people, for a fight that wasn't his. Many nights he had lain awake, wondering what had become of the people he loved, whether they still lived or not. He had known his decision was for the best, and that destroying the rings was the only way to help his people in the long run, it didn't mean he hasn't regretted it. Especially when he saw how war torn the realms of men had become.

Ava stopped walking, and turned on him sharply "Don't you _ever_ feel you have to apologize for that. You did what was right. You did what you needed to do"

Legolas looked to his feet "It doesn't mean I never regretted leaving my people behind when they needed me.. Leaving you behind"

Her voice had softened considerably when she spoke again "What's done is done, there's no sense feeling bad about it now" She tugged on his hand as she began to walk again, pulling him along with her.

"You're beginning to sound like Glorfindel, did you know that?" She looked back at him and grinned, choosing not to respond to his remark.

The trail the pair had been following branched out into a wide clearing. A group of fireflies fluttered in the middle of it, landing on various flowers illuminating them in a pleasant glow. "I haven't seen fireflies in our woods for over a hundred years" Legoas remarked, watching the lazy patterns of light from the bugs with fondness.

As Ava began to walk into the clearing Legolas gently released her hand, standing a few paces behind her. Opting to be a bystander for this particular occasion.

Carefully she approached the group fireflies, a small smile on her face. She reached her hand out them, pleased when one fluttered closer and landed on her hand. Slowly more of the bugs came closer to her, landing on her arms, and hands. One landed on her nose, Legolas chuckled as she scrunched her face up, and crossed her eyes to peer at the bug.

"Well hello there" her voice soft and soothing, as to not frighten her new found friend away. As a cold breeze fluttered across the clearing, disturbing the leaves that had settled themselves on the ground, the fireflies began to disappear. Searching for shelter from the chilly air.

Legolas stepped closer to her, his feet making no noise in the tall grass. The stood there a moment, listening to the music that still played just beyond the trees.

"You know" He began, his voice barely above a whisper "I never did get a dance with you"

She smiled at him, not her usual joyful smile, not even a mischievous smile so many elves had come to dread. It was his favourite one, it was a smile he had only seen when the two of them were alone, a smile that seemed to relay just exactly how she felt.

He reached out for her hand, tugging her closer to him before he wrapped his arms around her. His rested his chin on her head, they began to sway slowly as he hummed the song the elves were playing.

He smiled into her hair as her arms in turn circled around his waist, and she rested her head on his chest.

Perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Legolas was sitting across from Ava in the dining room, a plate of fruit in front of both of them, Ava's almost empty and Legolas' almost untouched. "When are you leaving for patrol?"

Ava glanced out the window, checking up on the progress from the elves in the stabled "Soon, they're almost ready" Now that her wounds were fully healed she had begun leading patrols around the forest again. Something had been distressing the tree's to the east, and Thranduil wanted it checked out, and if need be, killed.

Legolas nodded absently, his gaze wandering to the far wall. Although he didn't wish for Ava to be sent out on patrols just yet, even though almost all Mirkwood elves had become accustomed to them, it didn't mean they were any less dangerous. He had offered to go with her, and offer that had almost instantly been shot down, he couldn't abandon the fellowship here.

With Ava gone on patrol thought perhaps he would have time to talk to his father. He had thought about broaching the topic for quite some time, but was worried of how his father might react to this, particularly off-limits topic.

Ava popped another strawberry into her mouth, chewing and swallowing it before speaking again "What's on your mind?"

Legolas' eye snapped back to the elf sitting across from him "Nothing important" He smiled at her, but was met with a frown

"Uh huh. Sure" He was saved from further questioning however when Aragorn stumbled into the room, one hand held in front of his eyes to shield them from the morning sunlight.

His hair was a mess, and it appeared he hadn't even changed from the clothes he had worn the the celebration last night, and the way he was squinting and trying to curl away from the sun it was clear perhaps the King of Gondor had much to much wine the night before. The Ranger collapsed into the chair beside the elven prince with a groin.

While Ava giggled shamelessly at him, Legolas raised an eyebrow at his friends disheveled state in an uncanny resemblance to his father. "Well good morning Estel!" Ava called brightly, her voice almost annoyingly cheerful "What a wonderful morning we're having, don't you think?"

The man groaned, reaching for the pitcher of water on the table, "So very wonderful" he muttered

"Sorry, what was that? Didn't quite catch that?" Ava teased, smirking as Legolas shook his head in mild exasperation.

"I hate elves" Aragorn groaned into the table

Glancing out the window once again to check on the progress of her company, Ava rose gracefully to her feet "You wound me Estel, with your harsh words" silently she walked around the table, plucking a piece of fruit from Legolas' plate before bending close to Aragorns ear, letting out a whistle.

She dodged his flailing hands easily, and made for the doorway her laughter ringing from the halls "Perhaps next time you won't drink as much!"

**...**

Legolas stood in front of his fathers study doors. He had been staring down the large oak doors, his eyes wandering unseeingly over the carvings of epic battles and lost souls. Generally he hadn't a second thought when it came to talking with his father, when it was his father and not his king.

It was a fine line, between being his father, and his king. A balancing act that he been perfected over the years, one that seemed to take no effort at all now, thought they had struggle with it for many, many years once Legolas was considered old enough to be a warrior.

However, for the first time in a very long time Legolas found himself nervous, almost scared to broach the particular topic. He had thought about simply talking to Aragorn about it, since, clearly the human knew well the feeling Legolas suspected he was feeling. He had given that option careful consideration, and yet, he found himself standing in front of his fathers study door.

The prince cast his gaze down either side of the deserted hallway, silently praying there would be something important for him to do, also praying he wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse to run.

With a deep breath he pushed the study doors open, walking in and closing them behind just hoped his father wouldn't react badly.

He found his father where he suspected he would be, sitting at his desk, piles of paper and books strewn about the desk in a hazardous yet carefully placed manner. Legolas perched himself on the chair opposite the desk, working up his nerve to begin the conversation.

Occasionally his father would glance up at him from the report he was reading, as if gauging periodically if Legolas was ready to talk yet. He he and uncanny ability to sense such things from both Legolas and Ava. All the time though, he glanced back down to the paper in front of him and continued reading.

Before deciding Legolas would never start the conversation, thus, starting it himself "If you sit there unmoving much longer my son, I fear you might grow and become part of the chair" Thranduil paused, placing the paper on top of a pile, and folding his long slender finger on his desk top "What is it you wish to ask me"

Losing what little nerve he had, Legolas dropped his gaze staring intently at the ground. He knew his father had begun suffering of late, though both Ava and his father were trying desperately to keep it from him. He could tell, his father was thinner, and paler, and seemed so much older than he ought to. Even though he was very little when his mother had died he remember clearly what his father had looked like when he had begun to fade away from grief.

He wanted desperately to talk to his father, but feared bringing up his mother would only cause his father more pain and suffering.

He heard his father get up from his chair behind the desk and move around coming to stand in front of him, he kept his gaze on the floor.

"Legolas" His voice was softer than before, sensing this was a difficult topic "My little Greenleaf, what is it?"

"Ada.." Legolas heard his father sit in the chair beside him

"Yes?"

"How did you know that you loved Nana"

The quiet that followed the question was so intense it threatened to swallow the pair up. The fire continued to crackle, and the birds chirp, and Legolas snuck a glance at his father. His face was almost unreadable, but his eyes seemed far too glassy, and Legolas immediately regretted his question. He was about to apologize for bringing it up, but his father spoke.

"I'm not sure when I began loving her, But I remember the day I realized I did. " Thranduil paused for a long moment, thinking through his words "I remember one day we went for a walk"

He stopped and cleared his throat, "She, she took on of my swords, and when I asked her to give it back she told me I would have to catch her first"

Slowly Legolas' eyes raised from the floor "And as I chased her through the woods, I remember thinking how much I loved her laugh, and how I wished to hear it forever, and thinking how much I loved her hair, and her face, her eyes, her nose, her everything. And as I watched her weave through the tree's ahead of me, I realized"

He paused again, blinking rapidly for a moment before continuing "I realized, that I loved her. And I wished to spend eternity with her, It was one of the happiest feeling of my life"

There was a faint smile on the Kings face as he remembered his lost love, his mind lost in thought for a moment. Then he turned his face back to his son, "Although, I suspect" He began, his face changing into one of knowing "You already know what that feels like"

Again, Legolas' eyes dropped to the carpet as he nodded sheepishly.

**Authors note! **

**So sorry for not posting for awhile, some stuff was happening with my family but its all sorted out now! Hope you guys like the chapter, just a heads up, soon, they will be traveling to Gondor for the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. **

**Perhaps the royal couple will be able to give the two stubborn elves the push they need ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

Thranduil poured his son a much needed glass of wine before continuing "Unfortunitly, I don't believe there is ever 'a right moment' in which to tell someone you love them" Pausing briefly remembering the somewhat disastrous moment when he had told his wife "And, from personal experience, the words seem to have an annoying habit of popping out at the most inconvenient of times"

Although at the beginning of the conversation, Thranduil had found it rather difficult to tell his son the stories of how he and his mother had fallen in love, as the day drew on it had become increasingly easier. He even had food sent in for the both of them, this being the first day he had become hungry in over two years.

Legolas sighed, his head tilting back to hit the back of the chair "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

The King smiled comfortingly at his son "If she didn't feel the same, I have a strong belief you would have known by now"

"But what if I try to tell her and she, just, walks away"

Thranduil could remember of similar doubts when he was trying to muster up the courage so many centuries ago, and getting similar advice from a family friend as he was about to give Legolas. "Sometimes my son, you simply have to have faith"

Legolas sunk lower into his chair "I don't want to have faith" he very nearly whined "I want to know"

"And what has Estel said on this topic?" Thranduil knew that Legolas must have talked about it to his human friend at some point, and just hoped the human had given good advice

"He told me to stop being and Elfling" Thranduil chuckled slightly at this, though the Ranger had grown up with Elrond and his family he had adopted, the rather, straightforward nature of Halbarad "He told me to kiss her, and that I would would be quite surprised at the results. Then, he hit me with an apple" Legolas shook his head at the memory "He claimed it was for 'motivational purposes"

Again the King chuckled, motivational purposes indeed "For once, I agree with Estel"

"What should I do Ada?" Legolas groaned, sinking even deeper into the chair

"Isn't that the very thing we have been discussing for the past few hours?" Legolas glared at him "Take her for a walk, somewhere she loves you know her better than any-"

"And get it over with?"

Although Thranduil tried to suppress his laughter, it didn't help and he let out a rather loud laugh. "Don't simply 'get it over with' this isn't like drinking some foul herbs, or doing and unpleasant chore"

Legolas, if possible sunk lower in the chair "That's it, I'm waiting"

"Don't you think you've waited quick long enough?"

"I've got an eternity, what's the rush?"

**...**

Raman, one of the head guards in Gondor glanced around into the foreboding tree's around him and his company. Their guide, a rather young man from on of the villages on the outskirts of the forest seemed even more uneasy than the rest of them. "We shouldn't be here" he murmured "The elf king doesn't like us in his woods"

The new king of Gondor had told his officials that he would return rather quickly, and had yet to return or send any word. His soon-to-be queen had insisted he was safely in the realm of Greenwood the Great and most likely Legolas hadn't been ready to leave quite yet and Aragorn would wait for him.

Raman, on the other hand, didn't believe any of this. He had heard stories of the wicked Elf king that lived deep in the treacherous woods, some men claiming of being attacked by the elves of his realm. His own father had been driven from these very woods by a group of heavily armed elves when he had been seeking shelter in the the forest. He now feared the Elf king had done something to his new King. So against the permission of his superiors him and a group of those under his command had traveled to demand their king back.

"And why doesn't the king like people in his woods? Perhaps it's to hide the bodies of mortals he has senselessly killed" The men in his company nodded their agreement.

The young man, Tarin, turned to him his face almost glowing red from rage in the setting sun "He doesn't like us in his woods because it's not safe"

Raman chuckled, the poor boy was so naive "And yet we have been in these woods for hours and nothing has attacked us"

"Consider yourself lucky, there are dangerous creatures lurking in the shadow of the tree's"

"And why" Raman challenged "Have these creatures from nightmares never left the woods? Attacked your village, or others nearby?"

Tarin turned icy gray eyes to him "They have" he ground out "They took my father and brother when I was still but a boy, the King and his soldiers saved our village, and keep us protected"

"Nothing but a trick! He fooled you into trusting him!" He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, noticed Tarin smirk ever so slightly before a hand gripped tightly onto his arm, pinning it painfully behind his back. His body then slammed into a nearby tree, his face pressed firmly against the rough bark.

He tried to break free of the grasp, but was unable to free himself from the strong grasp. He glanced at where his men were standing, weapons dropped the ground in front of them, bow and arrows pointed uncomfortably in their faces.

"Perhaps" A voice hissed veminicly in his ear "You should learn to watch your tongue when speaking about a king while in his realm. Before I cut it off" The painful grip on his arm was released and he was shoved roughly in the direction of the other men, tripping on a root and tumbling to their feet.

He rose to his feet, now in ring of arrows. There was but one elf who didn't have her weapon drawn, the one he assumed that had grabbed him. Confidence and authority radiated off of her, and there was no denying she was an elf of importance.

Her bright green eyes, so full or anger locked with his. Raman tried to keep his eyes locked with hers, but in the end he dropped his gaze "And what" She spoke coldly, yet with surprisingly level in her voice "Bring you into the fair woods of Greenwood the Great, so full of hatred" she cast her eyes downward for a moment, eyeing the rather large pile of weapons there "And so heavily armed?"

"We've come to reclaim our King!" Raman declared, much bolder than he felt

"What have you foul being done with him!" One of the men behind him accused, shrinking back slightly as the bow strings were pulled back ever so slightly.

"Done with him? We have done nothing to your King"

"You lie!"

The elf woman standing in front of him scoffed "If he's your king, why have you brought a boy into it?"

Ramans eyes darted to Tarin, who was standing outside the ring, a little to the right of the elf "We needed a guide"

"Indeed" She then turned to the boy in question, stepping over to him. Lifting his mop of brown hair from his face, checking for injuries "Are you hurt Tarin?"

He shook his head "No Ava, I'm alright"

"Good" She whistled, and a horse trotted over "Here, take my horse. I want you out of these woods before the sun sets" She handed the reins over to the boy "Your mother will be worried sick for you"

"Yes Ava" he climbed up on the tall horse

Then the elf, Ava, turned to one of the archers "Tzipora, go with him. See he gets home safe" With a nod the elf mounted his own horse and began riding down the trail. Tarin following behind.

With a small nod of her head, hands reached out to take a man's arms. Two elves holding tightly to one man, forcing them to walk.

"Where are you takeing us?" The youngest of the men asked, fearing for his life

"To see the King"


	17. Chapter 17

Adril, the youngest of the small company of men from Gondor was seated under under a tree, leaning against the bark. The elves had pushed them almost beyond their limits, several times his uncle Raman had accused them of trying to run them to their death. The elves claimed that not to be true, that they simply wanted to get into a safer part of the forest before it got too dark. Rama clearly disagreed.

He watched silently as one of the elves, the one that appeared to be in charge tried again to offer his uncle water.

"Please, just drink. You are weak and dehydrated" She almost pleaded.

"So you can poison me? Ha!" Adril knew his uncle well enough to know he would never take the offered drink. He was too stubborn for that.

The elf let out a noise that could only be described as a groan of frustration, glancing in exasperation to the elf standing next to her. "It isn't poisoned! You have my word"

"You word means nothing to me elf!" His uncle nearly roared, then with a rather disgusting noise spit in the elf's face.

With actions clearly inhuman, an elf with long brown hair carefully braided from his face sprang forward, his knife pushed against Raman's throat. While several elves began angrily talking in their own language.

The women elf wiped the spit from her face, closing her eyes and takeing a deep breath. Adril held his breath, fearing that perhaps his uncle was right about the elves, that they were evil merciless creatures, that perhaps they were about to kill them all for his uncles actions.

Slowly the women elf opened her eyes, speaking somewhat sternly to the brown haired elf that held the knife to Raman' throat, who immediately retracted the knife. "Let him dehydrate then" she said softly before turning her back to them and walking across the clearing.

He had spent over two days in the company of elves, and they had yet to treat them unkindly, and even put up with his uncles flaring temper. Perhaps they would live through this ordeal after all.

**...**

Arwen sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She had been alive for many, many years and had yet to deal with a race more infuriating and stubborn than the race of men. Her her soon-to-be-husband's absence she had been dealing with the mattes of the state, with the help of Faramir of course.

"They won't cause damage, will they?" Faramir's worried voice filtered from across the small table they were sitting at.

Recently they had discovered Raman's disappearance, against strict orders. Faramir had wanted to send men after him, and drag him back to Gondor, but he had far too much of a head start. Raman and his men would have already reached the forest of Greenwood by then. She could only imagine how pleased Thranduil would be with a band of men running amuck in his woods, no doubt causing trouble, little own two of them.

Her eyes fluttered open once again, and she smiled reassuringly at the Steward "No, They will run into a patrol before they cause too much harm. I just hope they have enough sense to keep their mouths shut until they are brought to Aragorn"

"I believe" Faramir began tiredly "There is little hope of them having any sense"

Arwen chuckled softly "There is always hope"

"The elf king won't be too angry will he?" Though she was sure he tried to hide it, Arwen picked up on the worried tone in his voice, mostly likely worrying the action of his men could cause ill feelings between the two nations.

Arwen waved her delicate, pale hand dismissively "No, contrary to the belief the race of man seems to have, there is little you could do aside from harming his children that would cause the Thranduil to become unreasonable"

Faramir nodded absently, it had been a long day for the both of them "Besides" Arwen continued "He's used to orce and giant spiders causing havoc in his woods, what's a small band of men?"

Again Faramir only nodded "Now go" Arwen commanded "Away with you. Go find Eowyn and relax!"

With an appreciative smile he rose from his chair and rather quickly left the room in search of his love. Again, Arwen sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Please hurry home Estel" She whispered to the empty room.


	18. Chapter 18

**...**

"Have you thought about sailing?" Glorfindel blurted out. He had come to Thranduil's study several hours ago, in hopes of talking to him about that particular subject. It hadn't quite worked that way though, especially because Legolas had already been visiting his father.

They were leaving today for Gondor, at least that was the hope, since Ava had yet to return from her patrol, so Legolas had decided to spend some time with his father. Completely unaware of how inconvenient that was for Glorfindel. So as soon as the elf prince had left, Glorfindel had grasped his chance.

He watched the silhouette of Thranduil, who stood in front of the window, back straightened, and he stood just a little bit taller, as if preparing for battle "Out of the question"

"Why?" The King didn't answer right away, or even acknowledge he had heard the question "Thranduil!" Glorfindel barked, perhaps a bit harsher than intended. Not that it made much difference anyway " Surely you do not think your kingdom would crumble in the few hundred years before everyone sailed?

"I'm not leaving Legolas and Ava here" The kings stated matter of factly, "Their too young"

"Both of been fighting for many centuries! Legolas was apart of the Fellowship! Ava took charge of your archers! I hardly think they need to be babysat any longer!" Thranduil turned sharply, and Glorfindel instantly regretted his words. He already knew he wouldn't like what the great Elf King was about to say

"You're correct, both of them have been fighting for more than half their lifetimes. Both have been through countless sufferings, have had to say goodbye to loved ones" He paused, takeing a breath "Ava can hardly sleep at night because of nightmares, Legolas already blames himself for the suffering of his people"

He paused again, trying to control his temper before speaking again "I already know you're not sailing with Elrond. Is it because you will miss the company of men? You're not ready to leave this home yet? Both likely, however more likely I believe its because Elrohir and Elladan are staying, and you will only sail when they do. Am I right?"

Glorfindel's mouth stayed clamped shut, he couldn't outright lie to one of his oldest friends, not to mention king "Thats what I thought. And yet both have lived through countless battles and sufferings of their own, surely they don't need to be babysat any longer!"

Glorfindel frowned, he really didn't like his own logic being used against him "Very well Thranduil, you win" With a small smile and a nod the elf king moved back to stand in front of the window once again. No doubt to catch sight of Ava's patrol as they returned.

**...**

There was an urgent knock on Aragorns door, moments before an elf popped his head in "Thranduil wishes to see you in the throne room. Legolas you might as well go too"

Both rose instantly from chair, exchanging a glance before hurrying from the room "Why, what's happened?" Aragorn asked worriedly as he jogged to catch up with the hurrying elf

"All I know is that something happened on the most recent patrol, it has something to do with Gondor. Hence you needing to be there" With that, the Ranger, now King, broke out into a full run towards the throne room.

They heard the screaming from far down the hallway, it seemed somebody was in hysterics about something. He was talking, well screaming, too quickly for even elves to understand. They finally reached the throne room.

A small group of 8 men were clustered in the middle, surrounded by a group of very irritated looking elves. The leader of men, Aragorn recognized as Raman was the one screaming "What's going on?" Aragorn demanded, as king like as he could.

It was Ava who answered in elvish, it was a habit she had when she was incredibly angry or scared to talk in elvish, even if others were present "_Would you __**kindly**__ explain to your men we haven't kidnapped you, skinned you and drank your blood?" _Running a frustrated hand through her already disheveled hair

Aragorn started at her a moment, then to the men, then back to Ava _"That you haven't __**what?**__" _

"_Your lovely guards here" _Thranduil indicated to the men massed in the middle of the room "_Seem to think we captured you. And have come to rescue you"_


	19. Chapter 19

**...**

He tried desperately to not stare at the group of elves, but it was so hard. He had never met elves before, they seemed so perfect, and all of them breathtakingly beautiful. Not the creatures of nightmare his uncle had told him about.

The way they walked reminded him of a cat, except they were more graceful. There feet hardly even made a rustle on the dry leaves on the forest floor, while the rest of them plundered along sound quite like roaming cattle.

Occasionally one, or both of the wood elves would climb into the tree's. He had learned that the two that looked alike weren't wood elves, but were Noldor elves from Rivendell. The wood elves seemed even more at home in the tree's then on the ground, moving with even more grace if possible.

They would swing from branch to branch, and ran across even the slimmest of limbs, or even perch themselves near the very top of the tree. Adril couldn't even imagine getting even a third of the way up the tree's before doubting its soundness.

Most of the time the elves only talked amongst themselves, or to King Aragorn in their own language, and Adril had a sneaking suspicion it was because they were trying to ignore his ever angry uncle. Thought he would have liked to know what they were saying, he was content to listen to their own language. It sounded too strange, all the words seemed to trail into big long words full of ever confusing sounds.

They were quit now thought, most everybody was sleeping. Except for Adril, he was supposed to be keeping watch, but instead of watching the world around him his eyes were trained on the female elf that had nestled herself at the base of a nearby tree, a small fox cub clutched gently in her arms. They had stumbled across a few days ago, its mother had been eaten by a wolf, so the elf had taken the only remaining cub.

Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms folded over them and the cub resting between her abdomen and her legs. Her head rested on her arms, eyes closed, Adril would have thought she were sleeping if he hadn't learned this trip that elves apparently slept with there eyes open.

A trait he found more than mildly terrifying.

He had figured out who the elves were, when he was still a very young boy he used to sneak into the vast halls underneath the giant stone city and would read the books on the different races of Middle Earth. None, had he found more interesting than the elves.

He had remembered reading about the twin sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Elladan and Elrohir. According to the book both elves were well known to the race of men, as they often traveled the vast lands of MIddle Earth, often helping human town and villages when they came upon them. Even more commonly, they would help men hunt down troublesome Orcs, and kill them.

Of course he had already known of Legolas. The great prince, and only son of King Thranduil, part of the Fellowship, and best friend to their new king. There wasn't much lore on him, most of it was on his father. He had once asked the old bookkeeper why there wasn't much on the wood elves, to which he replied that once there woods had become sick they had retreated into the dark depths of their forest, rarely venturing far from the safety of their cursed woods.

He wasn't sure but he thought that the remaining elf in the company was Ava, adopted daughter of the Elf King. Over two thousand years ago there had been an account from when King Thranduil had visited the kingdoms of man, and he brought with him a little elf child. She didn't talk much,the passage had said, as she had not yet been taught all of Westorn language, and quite often would have to ask the king for help when attempting to speak.

It was said the elf child had spent most of her days glued to the kings side, becoming overly nervous when separated from him for long periods of time. So it was said the king carried her around nearly everywhere, and she sat on his lap when he had attended many meetings, so quietly that often, they nearly forgot her presence. Near the last of the passage, one of the writers had spoken of her eyes, how everywhere you went her crystal green eyes would follow you, as if trying to understand exactly _why _it was that you were leaving to pee, and the writer had no doubt in his mind, if she were able too, would have asked many a question.

He shook his head out of his thought, and found green eyes staring at him from across the small fire. She tilted her head slightly, her black hair falling over her shoulder as she peered at him from over the folds of her arm.

"Its dangerous to think so much, especially so late" Though she wasn't smiling, there was a tone in her voice that told him she was content, and only teasing

"There isn't much better to do is there?"

"No, no I suppose there isn't" The cub in her arms began to whimper quietly, and she cooed to it. Stroking its fur

"Why did you take it? The cub I mean?" He had run across many abandoned baby animals over the years, and from an early age had always been instructed to leave them, to let nature take its course.

"I couldn't just leave her there, she has no mother. She would have died in a couple days"

Adril was attempting to think of a response when his uncle spoke.

"Why are you talking to my nephew so late, while everyone's sleeping. Planting lies in his head no doubt"

Ava sighed "We were just talking, hardly the end of the world I would think"

"I don't want you talking to him, or any of my men. That clear?"

The elf raised a dark eyebrow "And if I do?"

"And if ya do" His uncle took a step toward her "I can guarantee you won't like the outcome"

A ghost of a smile traced Ava's face "I have a feeling it would be _you_ that wouldn't much agree with the outcome"

Raman reached for his sword "Are you threatening me, elf?"

She had yet to move from her causally position on the forest floor "You don't have to worry about that. I don't attack defenceless creatures I can assure you"

"Why you little!" Adril watched as his uncle yanked his sword free, and lifted it as if to attack the elf. He didn't get a chance however.

He had barely gotten his sword out when the Ava had jumped to her feet, fox cub deposited gently on the ground. As if out of nowhere two blades were in her hands, his uncle didn't even have a chance to swing before his sword was caught in between her two thin blades.

The clash of steel had woken everyone else in the camp. Legolas dropped from an overhead tree, bow at the ready. The twin sons of Elrond had both already pulled their swords ready for anything by the time the men had stumbled from their makeshift beds.

With the slightest flick of her wrists Raman's sword was torn from his hand and dropped to the ground below "I wouldn't try that again. If I were you"


	20. Chapter 20

After the late night incident the elves had all but completely withdrew from the group of men. At night they had their own fire more than a few feet away, during traveling they walked a considerable distance in front of the men. Gimli and the two Hobbits alternated who they walked with, considering Aragorn couldn't abandon the men that had come to 'rescue' him and walk with the very creatures they feared had taken him from them.

Thought, it was clear they much preferred walking with the elves. The men didn't talk much, simply trudged along, they were too exhausted to do much other than that. The elves, however, were a different story.

Often the melodious sounds of ther their nearly hysterical laughter, and the the wonderful sound of their signing would drift back to the men of Gondor. As they days drew by Pippin spent less and less time with the men, and more walking with the elves, although Aragorn thought it had something to do with the Fox cub that had taken a liking to the young Hobbit.

Even though the two groups had all but completely separated themselves the tension had grown nonetheless. To say Aragorn was pleased when the white walls of Minas Terath come into veiw was an understatement, perhpaes it had more than a little something to do with a certain elf that waited for him there.

**...**

Legolas glanced at Ava, appraising her well had finally arrived, and currently Arwen was greeting Aragorns lips, with her lips. For a while during the journey he had nearly be certain they wouldn't be able to make it without another incident with the men. However, they had managed to make it, thought he wasn't sure if this was the end of the rivalry or not.

He also had an idea that the only reason there wasn't more of a problem was that Ava was simply too exhausted. A simple look into her normal bright, now dull green eyes was a testament to that. She had always had trouble sleeping, but the problem had gotten much worse the longer the war had lasted.

He didn't dare to think how little sleep she had gotten when he was away from Greenwood, and wasn't there when she woke from nightmares, afraid to go back to sleep without somebody there. Of course she quite often slept in his fathers study, unfortunitly her naps were interrupted often with 'urgent' matters needing the king.

He glanced at her again, her normally straight back was slightly hunched, her arms crossed in front of her body, instead of clasped behind her back as they usually were. Oh yes, she was exhausted, and would crash, and soon.

"There are just some things older brothers _never _need to see you know?" Elladan complained, loudly.

The two wood elves stood off the the side slightly, allowing the family to have their little reunion. Legolas felt a nudge in his side and glanced over to Ava again. She indicated to a pair, a man and woman also off to the side of the group, that Merry and Pippin were excitedly talking to.

Bending down he whispered in her pointed ear, as to not interrupt the moment. "Faramir and Eowyn"

"Like Eowyn that had a thing for Estel Eowyn?"

"Yes" He paused "Wait, how did you know that?"

Instead of answering she simply smiled a somewhat shy smile, and turned away, catching Arwens eye.

"_I didn't think you would be able to come!"_ Arwen exclaimed, making her way over then throwing her arms around her best friend of over two thousand years.

Hugging back tightly Ava replied _"Of course I came! Its your wedding! I could hardly miss that could I?" _

Remembering they were being watched Arwen switched back into the common tongue "You must be exhausted. And want a bath. Come on!" Grasping her hand she began pulling her from the group of men.

**...**

"Arwen, do I have to wear this ridiculous dress?" Ava complained from behind the the door.

Both women had bathed and caught up on what they had missed in each other lives, and were currently getting ready for the official dinner.

"Unfortunitly yes. Some Gondor custom" With a defiant sight Ava emerged from the room. She was in a dress of a deep green, with flower and tree patterns embroidered in golden thread. Arwen smiled "Well don't you look lovely"

"Tie the back" The other women commanded, turning her back to her friend before gathering her thick black hair out of the way. There were several somewhat faded scared that married the otherwise perfect flesh of her back. Her ever prominent shoulder blades stuck out, one a bit awkwardly after having been broken in several places, but the stuck out more than they should have.

Further proof that it wasn't only the race of man that had suffered this past year.

Deciding not to say anything, to wait until a more appropriate time Arwen silently laced the back of the dress. "You look beautiful" told her sincerely, but was met with an expected huff of disbelief. "I think Legolas would agree"

As expected a delightful pink color sprang to her cheeks "He doesn't think I'm beautiful" Ava muttered to the carpet

Arwen shrugged "You're right, he thinks you're the most beautiful elf he has ever seen"

"Arwen!"

"Don't believe me, lets ask him!"

"No don't!" Ava made to move after her, but was caught in the folds of the skirt, and with an un graceful yelp crashed to the floor.

Slowly, hesitantly the door opened. Waiting for a shrieked commanded to not enter. Just as carefully Aragorns head peaked in. Obviously he had heard the commotion and had come to check on them. Seeing his confused face both women burst into laughter. With a small shake of his head the door was slowly closed again.

"What was that about?" Gimli questioned

"I'm not entirely sure.." All of the men had cleaned themselves up, and were now considered clean enough to be presented to the Lords and Ladies of Gondor. Not that the elves had been very dirty anyways. "But somehow Arwen has got Ava in a dress"

Legolas chuckled from the corner "She tripped over it didn't she"

Aragorn's eyebrows drew together, how Ava could be such a deadly warrior yet trip of the hem of a skirt and hide away in fear during storms was beyond him "Yes, I think thats what happened"

"I bet she looks beautiful" Pippin chimed in

"She always looks beautiful" All eyes, and sever knowing smiles turned to the wood elf, who cleared his throat awkwardly "Well she does..."


	21. Chapter 21

Eowyn sighed, she really hated these women, but since she was not betrothed to Faramir she had to be on 'good terms' with the other women of court. Perhaps they wouldn't be so bad if they didn't insist on playing silly childish word games. They were always complaining, insulting, or boasting in clever ways that the insult was understood, but it was neatly veiled in pleasant phrases.

Currently they were talking about how close they were sitting to the king and the elves at the upcoming dinner "Don't worry Eowyn dear" One of the women, Nicorious spoke, patting Eowyn on the arm "Perhaps when you're more used to the way of court you'll be seated near the head of the table"

Meaning maybe when you aren't so embarrassing of a person you'll be seen in public. Eowyn forced a smile at the women. Oh how she hated her.

Eowyn had been standing with these women for some time now, as was expected of her. She glanced over to Faramir who was standing with several men of the court who sent her a sympathetic smile, a silent promise that soon her torture would be over.

She turned her attention back to the insulting women, and was surprised to find somebody else make her way over to the group.

Eowyn instantly recognized the women as an elf, though she wasn't sure if the other women would considering not a single one had actually ever talked to an elf. Which was why sitting at the head of the table was such a thing to boast about, with the royal wedding coming up several elves had already come to the great white city.

Nicorious was first to notice the new comer, jumping at the chance to insult the lady first "What a lovely dress my dear!" She cooed "Perhaps in time you will fill it out, and attract a man" She then showed of the ring on her finger to clearly state she was married "Not that you don't look wonderful" In other words; too skinny

The women smiled, a seemingly genuine smile "Thank you, you look lovely as well. Perhaps one day I will capture a heart of a man, but it would seem you've already done that!" Takeing a careful look at the ring on the other women finger "I hear beauty stop mattering once married, is that true?"

Eowyn bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing, clearly, this woman knew how to play there game.

With slightly narrowed eyes Nicorous smile back, rather tightly Eowyn noticed "Perhaps it is true; however age has been kind to me. My love assures me I am as beautiful as the day he met me" The other woman nodded their agreement

"Oh yes, I believe I have met your dear one earlier this evening." She gestured to one of the king's advisors "I recall him commenting on how his eyesight isn't what it once was, and for the king to remember to write in large printing so he could see" She paused, then with a sweet smile added "Not that he would have any trouble seeing your lovely face"

"Your tan complement your dress so nicely!" Another one of the woman, Eliza commented. Eowyn already knew that having a tan was, for some reason, considered almost a tragedy "Spend much time outside do you?"

The elf smiled, although it seemed more aimed over the Eliza's shoulder, Eowyn followed her gaze to find Legolas making his way over "Oh, yes I do. I just love the tree's. What a wonderful complexion you have! You have many people- Oh dear me! What an embarrassing slip of the tongue! I of course, meant things to do inside"

"Of course" Eliza echoed dryly

"Not causing trouble are we?" Legolas asked as he approached, all the ladies, except for the new comer bowed to the elf prince. Flush rising to their cheeks, though he did not notice.

"Trouble? No, no trouble" The elf smiled at him, unconsciously moving her hair from her face revealing a pointed her. Eowyn again fought the urge to laugh as the woman realised who they had been talking to "We were just having a wonderful conversation over here"

Legolas shook his head slightly at her. He, of course had been listening in on the conversation from across the room, and was relaying the information back to Aragorn who was getting quite the laugh out of the whole ordeal.

"But if you ladies would excuse me" She began to turn away from the group "Oh, and Eowyn, I do believe I will be seeing you later, after dinner" Eowyn blinked in surprise, had she just been invited into the kings study? Surely not?

The elf pair turned away from the group, Legolas hand placed securely on her back, subconsciously steering her through the mounds of people. Though she wasn't sure, Eowyn thought she heard them laughing.

**Hopefully the next chapter will be longer! Please Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

Ava was generally a very social person, if not a bit awkward, but was more than willing to talk to anybody. The complete opposite to Legolas, who normally stood there silently and listened to other people's conversations. However, tonight there roles had been reversed. Instead of Legolas silently watching, and listening it was Ava.

Now that dinner was over and they had moved into the gardens, with a considerable decrease in numbers from dinner, Ava had completely withdrawn from the group.

As everyone talked and mingled in near the center of the Queens Garden, Ava had leaned up at against a tree, half watching the goings on, half struggling to stay awake. She had already been tired, but at dinner Elrond's twin sons had managed to sneak a sleeping herb into her wine out of concern, which wasn't really helping the situation.

The night was growing darker, the shadow of the tree and Ava long black hair which had been let loose to roam free had all but concealed her from sight. Eowyn would have missed her completely if she hadn't been wandering aimlessly around the garden.

But she had infact noticed her, she was holding tightly to the branch of the tree she stood under "Are you alright my lady?"

Ava glanced up startled, she had dozed off " I'm sorry, what was that?"

Eowyn smiled "I was asking if you were alright"

"Oh" Ava offered her a small smile "Fine, just a little tired is all"

"Perhaps then you should retire to bed?" Ava shrugged "I never did get to introduce myself earlier today. I am Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan. Betrothed to Lord Faramir" Bowing slightly

"Ava, of the Woodland realm" Ava responded, with a nod of respect

" I could fetch somebody for you, Legolas perhaps?" Though she was no expert on elves Eowyn felt concerned for the elf. Of course, the only elf she knew up until a few days ago had been Legolas, but he hadn't seemed to be tired even after the bloodiest of battles. Surely, this wasn't normal

"No its alright, thank you" She smiled a little again "Let him enjoy his night"

"As you wish my lady" With a small bow Eowyn made to depart, to find Legolas.

It wasn't that hard to find him, other than herself he was the only one with long blond hair, and, unsurprisingly was found at the kings side.

There must have been something in her expression, for Legolas immediately strode towards her "Is there anything wrong?"

"Its Ava"

The princes brows drew together, he has seen her not a half hour ago nothing too bad could have happened in that time. Alarmed he glanced around the garden, but did not immediately see her "What's happened?"

"Nothing terrible my lord!" Eowyn assured "I suppose I should have started with that, its just I believe something to be wrong. I just don't know what"

_ah _Legolas thought _so she was finally crashing _"What is she?"

"In the back of the garden, under the willow"

With a small nod of thanks Legolas started off for the back of the garden. The fact that she was under the willow didn't surprise him, she had always had a special bond with Willow tree's, as he did with Birch.

He found her exactly where Eowyn said she would be. Standing under the willow, one hand grasped the limb of the tree, thought Legolas didn't know if it was to keep her upright, or she was simply having a conversation with the tree.

Silently he leaned against the tree next to her, and waited for her sleepy eyes to look at him "Are you alright?" She nodded slightly, lazily "Tired?" Again a slight nod. "Why haven't you done inside to bed then?"

"I like the voices" She didn't like things completely quit, he wasn't sure why but she seemed to find comfort in noises, especially while sleeping. There was almost always a fire in her room, even on the hottest days of summer, she found the dull popping and cracking of the fire soothing.

He nodded, and watched as her eyelids slowly began closing of their own will. "Come here" He reached out, and pulled her to his chest. Her arms folded in as his wrapped around her, holding her tight. Bending his head down slightly he kissed her temple "_Sleep" _

He was quite content to stay there for the rest of the evening, watching as the other mixed and mingled with one another. It was where he was most comfortable, observing others.

Aragorn and Arwen had come over several times to ask if he needed anything, and often stayed to have whispered conversations, seeking and escape from some of the less favoured people at the party. Soon enough, people began to dissipate, making there way to their rooms or houses to sleep for the night.

In almost no time Legolas and Ava were the only one's left on the garden.

**...**

Soon enough, people began to dissipate, making there way to their rooms or houses to sleep for the night. In almost no time Legolas and Ava were the only one's left on the garden.

Again Legolas placed a kiss on her forehead, and smiled as her tired eyes slowly opened and her head lifted from his chest. "Come on, lets get you to bed"

His arm still tightly wrapped around her the pair began walking, Ava seemingly drunk with sleep. He steered her through the vast hallways, each adorned with its own priceless decorations. Not that it made much difference to him. Before finally arriving at her room.

There was already a fire lit, letting off a warm and comfortable glow. Ava detached herself from her companion and turned her back to him "Unlace this wretched thing" Legolas complied with the order, his nimble finger making short work of the laces.

He suppressed a chuckle as Ava removed the dress to reveal her tunic and leggings underneath. "Don't laugh at me" She mumbled

Reaching out she grasped his hand and began pulling him towards the bed. This wasn't uncommon, she was plagued by nightmares, they both were, and as they had gotten older it had become an increasingly rarer thing for them to spend and entire night in there own rooms.

Sleepily she crawled under the covers, Legolas followed suit. Smiling as she instantly curled into his side, using him as her pillow.

"Where to Balrogs go when you kill them?"

This time he couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out "I have no idea. Ask Gandalf next time you see him. Maybe he knows" Slowly his hands began playing with her hair, the way he knew she loved

"Hmm, is there only one? Or many of them.."

"Ava?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep"

**I just want to say god bless to the people who take time out of there busy lives to read my story and review it! It means so much to me, thank you. **


	23. Chapter 23

"You told her" Legolas stated, glaring at Aragorn who shrunk away slightly

"I had no choice!" He tried desperately to defend, scooching just a little farther down the couch opposite the wood elf.

"Aragorn is terrible at keeping secrets from me" Arwen informed "Besides" She added with a mischievous smile "I already knew"

Legolas resisted the urge to roll his blue orbs "Of course you did"

"I'm assuming you've told your Ada" Arwen continued, ignoring his comment "And I'm assuming he told to follow your heart, am I correct?" Her eyes bore into him from where she sat on the corner of Aragorn's desk

"Perhaps" Legolas eventually answered, somewhat like a pouting child

"And you're afraid to do anything, because you don't know if she feels the same" Arwen narrowed her silver eyes slightly "Correct?"

"Perhaps.."

"If she didn't feel the same way she would have rejected your pendant" Aragorn offered, frowning at the glare that was still being given to him

"Aragorn right you know" Legolas shrugged, Arwens eyes narrowed further "Perhaps I will talk to her, see if I can talk sense into her!"

Legolas blue eyes brightened slightly in hope "Would you? I mean, just to see how she feels"

"I haven't seen her all afternoon, where do you suppose she is?" Aragorn questioned

"Library probably" Legolas answered absently, standing and begging to make his way for the door

"What for?" The soon to be married couple asked in union, already dreading the answer. It was a known fact that once Ava wished to know something, generally she wouldn't stop looking for the answer until she found it.

"She want to know what happens to Balrogs when they die"

"Valar help us all"

**...**

"I don't think you'll find it Sam" Frodo announced sadly, standing from the small stack of books scattered around the pair of hobbits.

"No. I have to find it , I told Legolas I would remember it! Now I've gone and forgotten!" The hobbit began searching the books more franticly, looking for the poem he searched for.

With a small sigh Frodo knelt to the books again, they had been looking for the poem nearly all afternoon "What did it start with again Sam?"

"_His hair was black as forest night, as bright as autumn stars his eyes,_

_His blade was swift, but seldom drawn, for he was courteous and wise" _

"_He loved but one, and she loved him more dear than any words can tell" _A fair voice drifted from behind one of the bookshelves near the other end of the room "_In forest night beneath the autumn stars our First Sword fell" _

An elleth strode out from behind the bookcase, awkwardly carrying a massive book in her arms "I believe that was the poem you were looking for" She less then delicately placed the book on a nearby table, throwing her hair behind her shoulder revealing a leaf pendant and a river pendant that hung around her neck.

Frodo recognized the leaf pendant as Legolas' singh, he had learned that all elves of high status were given a pendant to wear to elves everywhere would know who they were. Occasionally, other elves were permitted to wear the same mark if given by the owner of it, a gesture that apparently didn't happen very often.

"I doubt Legolas would be disappointed if you couldn't remember the poem my dear gardener" She turned her back on the massive, dusty book and faced the hobbits "It took him nearly a year to remember that particular poem, its quite a long one" Then with a small bow she introduced herself "Ava, of the woodland realm"

"Frodo Baggins, and this" Frodo gestured to his best friend "Is Samwise"

The elf nodded "I know, Pippin has told me much about the both of you, and the tree's"

"The tree's have told you about us my lady?" Sam glanced at Frodo out of the corner of his eyes, looking for clarification

"More about you Sam, they always talk about the things they love, and the things that care for them. They truly are grateful by the way"

She giggled lightly at their confusion, a wondrous sound both Hobbits had missed upon leaving Lorien "You do know Wood Elves can talk to tree's right?"

Then with a smile turned her attention back to the ancient looking book, flipping through a few of the old pages. The hobbits wandered closer, peering on their tippy toes at the books, which apparently was written in an old language since neither of them could understand what was written

"What are you looking for my lady? Perhaps we can help?" Sam offered

She smiled at the hobbit "There is no need to call me 'my lady' I have no satsu to require such a name, and I'm trying to find out what happens to Balrogs when they die" She paused "I don't suppose either of you know?" Both hobbits shook there heads "I didn't suppose so"

"If you don't have a status why are you wearing the mark of one?" Frodo inquired

Again, Ava smiled fondly at him "You remind me of you uncle, you're quite like him did you know? Anyway, these aren't mine" Her hand made their way to her neck, finding the leaf pendant "This one, is Legolas' and this-" She grasped the other pendant, which appeared to be water flowing over rocks "Is Thranduil's"

"But, why do you have them?"

"The pendant of my father was originally my mothers" Legolas informed as me made his way into the room, followed by Aragorn and Arwen "My father gave it to Ava nearly a thousand years ago"

Ava nodded, turning back to the ancient book "Ava dear" Arwen began, detaching herself slightly from Aragorns side to peer at the book "What are you looking for"

"I'm trying to find out what happens to Balrogs when they die"

"Told you"


	24. Chapter 24

For a moment it was if everything was back to the way it had been, before the quest, before the ring had been found, before he was king. Ava was laying on a branch, softly singing Eleven songs, occasionally dropping a twig or acorn onto Legolas' head for her own amusement. Legolas for his part mostly ignored her, contented to sitting against the tree, reading one book or another.

Often he had wondered how long they had been spending their afternoon's together in this manner, for, as long as he could remember this seemed to be a regular occasion as long as they both had no pressing matters. He had wondered when this particular habit had begun, because, Valar knows elves are creatures of habit. Although this seemed to be one of the countless habits they had formed how if Legolas was awake before Ava he would bring her strawberries so perhaps she wouldn't be quite so displease upon having to get up.

On multiple occasions Arwen had claimed their actions to be sweet of cute, reminding her of her mother and father, before he mother sailed west that is. Aragorn himself didn't understand how it was 'sweet' but who was he to argue with his soon-to-be-wife on such matters?

All he knew was every time he watched an Acorn plummet it way towards Legolas' head, or when finally he would get tired of it and give a mighty pull on her leg, causing her to nearly topple out of the tree, not that he ever pulled hard enough for her to actually fall, it made it feel all the more like home. Bringing back memories of his summer spent under the tree's of Mirkwood.

Slowly a pair of arms circled around his shoulder, as Arwen placed a kiss onto his head "Do you ever plan on leaving the garden my love?"

"Somebody has to supervise!" He indicated to the two elves in the nearby tree

"I find it hard to believe they need much supervision." She sat down smoothly beside him in the grass "If that were the case, they would have killed one another by now"

He shrugged "Probably. But don't take away excuse for not coming in"

"I don't think the King of Gondor needs excuses for wanting to spend time with his friends" she paused for a moment and watched as another Acorn collided with Legolas' head "As irritating as they can sometimes be"

The couple nestled in the grass watched as Ava swung down slightly from the tree, hanging by her knees which were locked onto the branch "What are you reading anyway?"

Legolas quirked an eyebrow at her, an amused smile playing at his lips "Poetry"

"What kind of poetry?"

"Dwarvish poetry"

Ava snatched the book away "Dwarves write poetry?" With a chuckle Legolas tugged the book from her grasp, turning the book upside right before handing it back to her "Oh, thank you"

She stayed silent for a moment her eyes scanning across the page furiously, darting from one side to the other quickly finishing the poem "They write weird poetry" With ease she swung her body back onto the branch, nestling herself comfortably once more. Takeing the book with her

"I don't think your going to get your poetry back anytime Legolas" Arwen giggled

"I don't think I am either"

**...**

Wringing her hands Eowyn made her way down the dark corridors. She had been avoiding Faramir all day, she knew he would notice something was amiss but wasn't yet ready to tell him exactly what was bothering her. She feared if he found out she might not be able to bear his children he wouldn't want to marry her anymore, part of her knew that was foolish, that he loved her either way, but there was still a part of her that worried endlessly over it.

She hadn't thought much of it until she heard one of the older women healers speaking of the women that didn't bleed like the others, and not matter how long her and her husband tried they weren't able to conceive a child.

Decided it was about time to stop wandering aimlessly through the halls she began making her way to the kitchens, perhaps a cup of tea would help calm her her surprise voice drifted form the kitchens even at this late hour, she recognized the voices of Gimli and Legolas, and assumed the third and female voice would be Ava.

Stopping just outside the doors Eowyn took a deep breath and smoothed her gown, preparing for the first conversation she'd have that day. She strode into the kitchen

"Just try it Ava!" There was a pot with, something, in it on the counter. Legolas was holding a spoon of the substance towards Ava who had clamped her hands over her mouth.

"How do you know you don't like if you don't try it!" the Dwarf demanded, in response Ava crinkled up her nose in disgust, keeping her hands firmly over her mouth

"Just one bite" Legolas encouraged, waving the spoon slightly

"Erm, Hello" Eowyn awkwardly announced her presence in the kitchen. Immediately three sets of somewhat sheepish looking eyes turned to her.

"Were were just uhm, trying to get Ava to try the stew" Gimli explained just as awkwardly

A small smile sprang to Eowyn's lips, the first one she had felt that day "I see" She noticed that Ava's eyes narrowed ever to slightly. In their stay in Gondor Eowyn had found herself having a surprising amount of conversations with the easy going Elf, and had no doubt Ava had noticed something amiss

"Perhaps it would be best if you tried one bite" Eowyn commented, quickly continuing when Ava threw her a betrayed looks. As if she had left her to a pack of orcs "If only so they leave you alone"

Slowly, regretfully Ava removed her hands from her face and opened her mouth. With a triumphant moment Legolas shoved the spoon into her mouth.

For a moment Ava's face remained natural, if not a bit suspicious. A moment later it transformed into a look of pure disgust, and Eowyn swore she saw the color drain from her face. Grasping the nearest cloth she spit the stew into it, before furiously rubbing her tongue on it to get rid of the taste.

"That is _the_ most horrid thing I have _ever_ tasted!" she yelled, throwing the cloth at Legolas.

Legolas and Gimli dissolved into fits of laughter, then finally gasping "We didn't think it was bad at all!"

"In fact!" Gimli added "Legolas, the lad, even had a second helping"

Ava began swatting at the pair of them, until both of them slipped past Eowyn and out the kitchen into the safety of the hallway.

With one last shudder of disgust Ava turned to her human friend "So, what's wrong then?"

"Nothing" Eowyn quickly answered, possibly too quickly

"Come, tell me. I'll make some tea"


	25. Chapter 25

"Ava I'm not sure this is a good idea" Eowyn spoke as she trailed behind "What if he gets angry?" She didn't know much about elves, apparently they were very patient creatures however she didn't wish to test this theory by waking one up in the dead of the night.

"Trust me, it takes _a lot_ to get Elrond angry" Noticing Eowyn concerned face continued "Besides, he probably isn't even sleeping"

"Perhaps we should just wait until mor-"

"No. Because I know you won't sleep, and you need sleep. We're going now. Besides we're here" Reaching a delicate hand out, Ava knocked gently on the door in front of them as Eowyn shifted uncomfortably.

The pair stood awkwardly in the hallway for a moment "Maybe he didn't hear?" Eowyn suggested, already planning an escape route

"No, he has kids. Trust me, he heard it" Sure enough a few moment later the Lord of Rivendell opened the door

Although his face looked rather displeasing at first, the lines in his brow changed from a scowl of displeasure to one of worry "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, well sort of" She smiled sweetly as he frowned at her again

"What did you do?" The older elfs eyes drifted towards Eowyn, with a simple glance up and down Eowy felt as if he had looked into her soul, and was certain he found it unsatisfactory

"Nothing, Could we come in?"

"Of course" stepping aside he opened the door for the two women to enter. Once the door was shut he lit a few more candles, sending a warm glow throughout the room "What's happened then?"

"Eowyn's worried she can't have kids" Ava then gestured to the women standing awkwardly in the room

"I see" Turning around he strode to a table by the door, muttering almost silently to himself

"We didn't wake you up did we?" Ava inquired as she was peering at some of the books scattered around the room, flipping through a few pages

"No I was still awake" Without turning around, or even glancing in the much younger elfs directions added "Don't touch Ava"

"Sorry"

In a few minuted the older elf turned back around and held a cup towards Eowyn, "Here drink this" Its pungent odor filled the room.

Eowyn glanced at Ava, who only shrugged and gestured for her to drink whatever it was that was in the cup. So, as instructed Eowyn drank the foul liquid.

"Good" Elrond smiled at her slightly, takeing the glass from her hands then handing it to Ava "If you could lie down on the bed"

Again, Eowyn did as instructed. Carefully Elrond placed his hands onto her stomach, closing his eyes.

Eowyn felt warmth surge from his hands, spreading around her stomach like water would fill a cup. It was a pleasant feeling, but also a little unnerving. She had of course, heard that the elves were some of the few creatures left to have magic. However, no man had ever become close enough to them to pinpoint exactly what it was.

Then almost as quickly as the feeling had come, it disappeared and Elrond removed his hands. "Well?" Ava pressed anxiously

The older elf raised an eyebrow at her "Patience is not a virtue you were blessed with Peneth" Thought the words were harsh, his voice was one of fondness "Eowyn should have no trouble conceiving children"

* * *

**So sorry that this chapter is sooo short. Between doctor appointment's and studying for all my exams I haven't had much time to write, hopefully ill have time to write this weekend though!**

I need your opinion on something though, my friend wants me to have Ava's father come to he wedding, and bring drama with him (She thinks it would be a good opportunity for Legolas/Ava hurt comfort thing) What do you guys think?!


	26. Chapter 26

"Ava stop teaching the Hobbits to curse in Elvish!"

Aragorn suppressed a laugh as his foster-fathers barked the order, for the sixth time that morning. Most of the elves that had arrived in Gondor for his wedding were normally quite busy, always having meetings or other work to do. However, in Gondor they had nothing to do at all, the older elves were quite content to read the younger ones however, weren't handling the downtime quite as gracefully. Ava least of all.

"Read a book Peneth, before you meet your untimely death" Elrond added with a sigh, turning the page in his own book

With a sigh Ava rose from where she had been sitting cross legged on the floor with the Hobbits "If you insist-"

"I do"

"I will read a book then"

"Good" For a moment everything was silent in the library. Aragorn was playing a game of chess with Elrohir, Arwen and Elladan both watching intently. Elrond and Glorfindel were reading, and Erestor was madly scribbling at something in the corner, probably a letter. Merry, Pippin and Sam had begun stuffing their faces with food now that Elrond had put an end to their lesson.

"They have a book on elves!" Ava excitedly announced, drawing the attention of those in the room "This ought to be interesting"

Blowing the dust of the ancient book she cracked it open, probably the first one to do so in many years. The books in the library were in the process of being translated out of the old english so more people could read them, the book on Elves however was so old nobody could read from it anymore. Except, of course, the Elves.

"Little is known about the Elves" She read out loud, in a voice that sounded suspiciously like and imitation of Elrond's voice "For they rarely leave their caves and dwellings-"

She stopped reading, "Caves? Really? They think we live in caves?" With a shake of her head she began reading again "Some stories say that those who wander too close to their dwellings will be killed, for their knowledge- Oh my, they really have a low opinion of us"

Mumbling to herself she scanned the pages of the thin book, looking for an interesting passage to read aloud "Those that have come into contact with these creatures all describe them as-" She frowned at the page for a moment, before striding over to Elrond lowering the book to his level "What's that word? I can't read it"

"Gleeful"

"Oh thank" With a graceful leap she landed on the top of a table, holding the book as one might an important scroll for show "Would describe them as Gleeful and undoubtedly childlike"

She paused for a moment, glancing at the elves around her "All six of you are broken then. You are neither gleeful nor childlike"

Then she continued "The only certain thing we known of them is their love and connection to their families, demonstrated by the great lengths they have gone to retrieve loved one's from parral"

"I think thats about the only thing they've gotten right!" Glorfindel announced with a chuckle

"If elves love their family so much, how come your father left you Ava?" Pippin asked around a mouthful of food, glaring at Merry when his cousin hit him for such a thoughtless question

Instantly the happy mood in the room changed. Ava's, situation, was hardly ever mentioned. An elf leaving their child was unheard of, only happening two times before, it was a touchy subject for them. The elves exchanged glances, worried of how Ava would react to the question.

Solemnly Ava closed the book, jumping down from the table and placing the book back on the self "I asked Thranduil once, why he left"

This was news to Elrond, he remember her asking him multiple times as an elfing and he had always managed to avoid answering that particular question. He only assumed Thranduil had done the same.

"He said that after the Orcs killed my mother my father went mad with grief, he said at first he was melancholy, then he became angry" She turned away from the group, faceing the window "He said that a week after her burial he went off in search of the Orcs who had done it. And he didn't come back"

"Everyone assumed he had been killed, like my mother. It wasn't until four hundred years ago that he sent a letter saying that he was indeed alive, he asked me to come see him in Lorien"

"Did you go?" Pippin asked, enthralled in the somewhat depressing story

"No Pippin, I didn't go" The room was silent for a moment longer before Ava cleared her throat "If you would excuse me I think its time somebody woke Legolas up" With that she strode from the room, not meeting anyone's eye.

**...**

He heard the door open softly, and decided to ignore it for he was quite enjoying his sleep. He simply assumed somebody had come to check on him as both Elrond and Glorfindel had done that morning. It wasn't until he felt somebody sit near the foot of his bed that he he thought, perhaps he should wake up. So much against his will he refocused his eyes, which immediately found the figure sitting at the bottom of his bed.

He wasn't the least surprised to find that it was Ava. He was, however, surprised in her demeanor. Her hands were pulling at one another, her back just a little too rigid and her eyes much too glossy for his liking. He had known her long enough to know the that something was wrong.

" Good Morning" He greeted

"Morning"

"How late is it?" Legolas was running through the events that had happened in the last few days, but he could think of nothing that could have upset her. Briefly he remember that Eowyn had been upset last night, but it had distressed Ava then she would have found him before now. He couldn't think of what was wrong.

"Late"

"Ava what's wrong?"

For a moment it looked as if she were about the burst into tears, "Come for a walk with me?"

"Alright" Bewildered he got out of bed and followed her into the garden that layed just behind his room.

He caught up with her quickly, linking his arms with hers. "Ava what's wrong?"

"Its a beautiful day, I hope its this since tomorrow for the celebration tomorrow"

"Ava" Legolas stopped walking, keeping hold of her arm to force her to stop with him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand Legolas"

"Understand what?"

"Did he forget about me? Did I ashame him? Did he just not want to come back? I don't understand!"

Oh, so somebody had mentioned her father. Generally, whenever somebody mentioned him she played it off as if it didn't meant much to her, at least not as much as it really did. The truth was it nearly tortured her, after she had learned he was still alive and simply hadn't come back. "Ava.."

"Its ridiculous I know" She turned away, furious with herself for being so upset over it

"Its not ridiculous" Gently, her turned her back to faceing him "Its not ridiculous" He repeated, wiping away the few tears that had fallen "And I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't"

Biting her lip to fight back her tears she nodded "And if you ever want to go talk to him, I will go with you. You know that right? You won't have to go alone" Again she nodded "Good"

* * *

**So I still havn't decided if I want to write her father into the story or not. However, I thought I should clear up the whole "abandon" Thing.**

**Please keep reviewing with your opinion on weather or not Ava's father should join the picture! **


	27. Chapter 27

"I think this color of bague goes better with your skin tone than the other bague" Ava mocked in a high pitched voice, rolling her eyes.

"I can't wait until this wedding is over with" Arwen agreed, sitting next to her friend at the table

"That bad of a day?" Glorfindel asked as he continued to prepare their extremely late meal

"They're _infuriating!" _Arwen exclaimed "You would think that if everything was _perfectly perfect_ that they will simply kill themselves. I wonder if they know that I can infact dress myself sometimes"

"Never mind that. I wonder what they do with their lives when they aren't obsessing over decorations"

Glorfindel added the finishing touches to the dish before pouring it into two bowls and carrying them to the table "Its only two weeks until the wedding" He placed a bowl in front of each elf, kissing their heads in a show of sympathy "Think you can survive until then?"

"No" they said in unison

"That would be a shame" Elrond commented as he swept into the room carrying two steaming cups of tea "To suffer all this time to not survive until the wedding"

"Maybe they won't survive" Ava muttered darkly into her bowl of soup

"Sometimes I wonder if Thranduil rubbed off on you, since you don't appear to be much like him" Glorfindel began with a chuckle "And then you say things like that and all is well in the world"

Elrond placed the cups of tea in front of the younger elves "Drink it, you will need to sleep tonight"

Ava stared at it with distaste, wrinkling her nose at it "Does it at least have honey in it?"

"Don't you think you're a little old to have honey put into it?" Both Ava and Arwen started at him as if he had grown a third head. Elrond shook his head in amusement "Yes there's honey in them"

Arwen sipped her tea cautiously "So when was Thranduil supposed to get here?"

"Soon I would think, he wanted to wait until the trade negotiations with Lake Town were finished before he left"

"Oh look who decided to show up!" Ava accused as Legolas and Aragorn entered the kitchen, who appeared to be rather worried about the glares coming their way

"Bad day?" Aragorn asked as he wedged himself between Elrond and Glorfindel in hopes Arwen or Ava wouldn't be able to hit him

"I really would not ask if I were you" Elrond warned, making his way towards the door stopping to kiss both Elleths on the forehead "Take a day off tomorrow and join in the celebrations"

"Before you both implode" Glorfindel added as he too, left the kitchens

"Ahh yes" Legolas mumbled as he stepped behind Ava, pulling her back slightly so she was leaning against him rather than leaning forward on the stool, placing his hands on her hips "The celebration"

"Meaning you're going to be dragged around the entire city four times over by an excited Ava" Aragorn added, edging a little farther away from Arwen as she continued to glare at him

"And you will be lucky to survive the night" Arwen growled, finishing the rest of her tea

**...**

Thranduil stared at Chalion the rage clearly evident in his fair face. He hadn't seen him nearly three thousand years, which had not been long enough for the anger he felt towards the elf to dissipate even the slightest. The two of them had once been good friends, but now, seeing him Thranduil felt nothing but hatred. Chalion seemed to sense this for he was looking rather afraid, and wouldn't meet the Elf King's eye.

Chalion's black hair was much longer than it had been last time he had been in Mirkwood, and it was almost the the small of his back. He had many, many more scars than three thousand years ago. Not that that surprised Thranduil considering he had gone hunting orcs on his own for Valar knows how long. For a moment his green eyes so much like Ava's snapped up to meet Thranduil's piercing blue before they again dropped to the ground.

"My lord?" one of the Mirkwood archers quietly asked, not understand exactly what was transpiring

Thranduil payed him no heed however and continued to watch Chalion squirm under his gaze. When he had first recognized him, his instinct had told him to attack, and still he stood with his sword held tightly in his grasp. He all but heard Chalion gulp nervously, both knew that if Thranduil would be able to defeat him quickly if he so wished.

There was another long tense minutes passed before Chalion tried his talent in talking his way out of trouble "Thranduil I know how angry you mu-"

"No. Do not speak to me" Thranduil cut in, his voice nearly shaking with rage. Long had he imagined what he would say to Chalion when he finally confronted him about abandoning Ava; but now that the time had come he wanted nothing more than to send him away and never see him again. His sight almost revolted him

"I deeply apologize fo-"

"Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one you abandoned" For the first time Thranduil worried over how Ava would handle meeting her father. When he had written her to come visit him she had decided not too, and Thranduil had made the excuse that he simply had not shown her the letter. But now that he was coming to Gondor, there was no avoiding the situation.

He also worried over how Legolas would react. There was no denying the two had always been protective over one another, but in the last few hundred years it had changed into a _different_ kind of protectiveness. Surely, Legolas would have a thing or two to say to Chalion as well.

Chalion seemed taken aback for a moment, before he continued "I had tried to mend things with Ava-"

"You sent a letter after disappearing for two thousand years" Thranduil, again, cut in ferociously. Shifting his hold on his sword

"That you didn't show her"

"No I did not. I had hoped you would simply die due to your stupidity. However that appears to not be the case" With that Thranduil swept past him, leaving the other elf speechless behind him

**...**

**again I apologize deeply for not posting! Theres just so much family problems going on! I'm so sorry!**

So, most of you really wanted Ava's father to make and appearance. so TA DA here he comes! Dun,dun,dduunn. If all goes according to plan (and i don't think of anything else) Legolas and Ava should get.. closer next chapter ;) 

**Please remember to review! **


	28. Chapter 28

Legolas scrambled up the building close behind Ava, he could hear Elrond muttering 'elflings' behind him but paid no heed other than a chuckle. There was a large crowd massed on all levels of the city. It would seem everyone had turned up for the celebration. Gimli was on the second level with the other dwarves that had turned up for the wedding, he could've sworn he could hear him yelling for the pair of them to get down before they fell.

Both of them had been climbing since they were little elflings; much to his fathers discontent. He could count on one hand the number of times one of them had actually fallen, so he wasn't worried as they climbed higher into the rock wall. Even as the wind hollowed about them.

Unlike the day before there were harsh clouds over head, steadily growing darker with a threat of rain. Legolas hoped it wouldn't rain until late that evening as to not hinder the celebrations. However, as he well knew, nature had a mind of her own.

Finally they reached the top, and stood on a precariously thin ledge "Look at them all" Ava breathed, staring over the crowds of people.

Legolas grasped Ava's elbow and pulled her back slightly, so she was flush with the rock wall before speaking "They all look so happy"

"Except for Arwen" Ava giggled, extending a hand to point at her friend; who was currently looking for refuge from the wedding planners

"It won't be long until Elrond or Aragorn chases them away" Just as the words left his mouth the pair watch as Aragorn placed himself between his love and the planners. Then, with a few harsh words spoken from Aragon they watched as the planners scuttled away.

They stood on the ledge, Ava observing the crows, Legolas observing Ava more than the crowd. She had a wide grin plastered on her face was she watched the people milling around happily, the wind whipped her long hair in her face but she paid no notice to it. He knew soon she would climb back down to go explore all the things being sold, the songs being sung, and the stories being told. But for she was content to observe. If only for a moment

She much has sensed him watching her, because she turned her head towards him. Legolas could have sworn he saw a small blush creeping into her cheeks "What?" She self consciously pulled a strand of hair behind her ear

"Nothing" Legolas smiled, snatching another piece of wayward hair and tucking it behind her pointed ear

"Then why are you watching me?"

"I like to watch beautiful things" At first it seemed she had a response, but then her mouth snapped shut and she broke eye contact with him. She was indeed blushing.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her, it wasn't often people were able to render her silent "Come on, lets go join the rest of them"

**...**

Legolas held tighter onto Ava's hand as she wound through the crowd in front of him. He worried that if her hand was to slip from his grasp he wouldn't be able to find her for some time. And he was having far too too good of a time watching her enjoy herself to let that happen.

It was mid afternoon now, and the harsh dark clouds had yet to release the water within them; meaning the celebration was still going strong. They had only ran into Aragorn and Arwen once, and Ava was too excited to stay and talk long before she pulled him away from the conversation. Not that he expect much else.

They pair came to a stop in front a tent filled with intricate toys. There were dragons, solduries, dwarves, orcs, horses, and even a few creatures Legolas never heard of lined the tent. Each carefully crafted in gold. The dwarf that owned the toys rushed to greet them

"Good day my Lord and Lady" He bowed in a sign of respect. Legolas bowed back slightly, Ava doing the same. He remember Gimli telling him about this toymaker, he was his cousin, or something.

Perhaps thats why he showed them no hostility. Ava gently let of Legolas hand as she ventured farther into the tent, peering carefully at each magnificently carved toy.

"I wondered when you would show your face again" Gimli greeted as he wandered into the tent, two pints of ale in his hands. He passed one to the his cousin, before takeing a long drink of his own.

"I thought that perhaps you would grow restless without seeing my face" Legolas teased lightly

"I could go lifetime without missing your elvish face" Gimli retorted, plopping down onto one of the stool in the tent.

"Here" The other dwarf said, easing his large mass out of his own stool and waddling his way across the room towards Ava. "They weren't made to sit on a shelf ya know"

He plucked a golden dragon off its shelf, and carefully turned a small knob on its back. There were a few clicking sounds, before the dragon began to move on its own.

Ava let out an excited gasp as the dragon stretched and blinked in her direction "How does it do that!"

The dwarf simply smiled at her before throwing the toy into the air. It sailed gracefully for a moment before its wings popped out and it began circling the tent. Gimli chuckled as he watched Ava's mouth drop open slightly, as she spun in a circle to keep her eye on the toy.

Silently Gimli and his cousin wound up a few more toys, throwing them into the air also so several dragons were flying about the tent. Pleased with the reaction from the elf.

Legolas leaned his thin frame against one of the tables, watching as Ava continued to enjoy the dragons. It wasn't often either of them had much chance to be truly happy. Though, if anyone was to help cheer him up it would be her for she always seemed to find hope and joy in even the slightest of supposed that was partially the reason he loved her as much as he did.

Even in his darkest times she brought nothing but comfort to him. Silently curling up with him, reminding him that he wasn't alone. For two thousand year she had been the main source his happiness, and he wished nothing else for her to remain such for the rest of his life.

She caught his eye briefly and beamed at him, and Legolas felt his stomach tighten slightly. Never would he get used to her beauty, for to him nothing could compare to it. Even if she didn't believe him whenever he told her, long ago had he vowed to make her believe him one day.

He remembered asking his father when he was young how he had known he was in love with his mother, his fathers replay had been a simply "Trust me Penneth. When you're in love you will know" He had always just assumed his father just didn't want to talk about it and that it was an over exaggeration.

Now, however, he believed his father. It wasn't a feeling you could explain to anyone, though he had tried many time with Aragorn. It was the fact he would do anything to see her smile, the feelings that were stirred deep inside of him when she smiled that special smile at him, the way that whenever he hugger her or held her close he wanted nothing more than for her to stay there forever. There was no other way to describe it other than love.

Oh yes, he was very much in love with her.

**...**

It was a sudden unexpected crack of thunder that sent everyone running for cover. Only a moment after did the downpour began. Large, heavy drops of rain poured down on the people as they ran for their homes.

Unlike the men, all Legolas and Ava had to do was run to the nearest tree. It branches bended and leaves spread out making a leak proof canopy about the couple. There were some perks to being an elf.

Legolas watched as the last few stragglers rushed indoors out of the heavy rain, and the now ferocious breeze that whipped at his face. He glanced over at Ava who was already shivering from the cold. With a silent agreement the two bolted out from their hiding place towards the palace.

Naturally it became a race to see who could get there first, which Legolas won. Both slowed their pace to a walk when the reached the large courtyard, both were already drenched so there really was no point in hurrying.

Without warning Ava dove towards the ground, gathering a large amount of water from a nearby puddle into her hands and launching at Legolas' face. For a moment Legolas froze, blinking a few times before slowly turning his head towards his assailant.

He raised an eyebrow and suppressing a smile "Oh really?" Ava nodded, suppressing her own smile "Very well then"

With that the launched after her, she must have guessed his intentions for she was already running in the opposite direction. He chased her around the courtyard for a few minutes before finally catching up with her.

Reaching out the grasped her around the waist, then lifted her up effortlessly. She tried to struggle from his grasp to no avail. She yelled for help as he began carrying her over to the fountain

"You brought this upon yourself Penneth!" Glorfindel shouted from the doorway

"Legolas! No! No no no no no!" She squirmed harder, then with a small scream she was launched into the fountain


	29. Chapter 29

Elrond sat on the bench in the garden, head in his hands. He had been trying to fake happiness for far too long, and now, he gave himself a welcome reprieve from that. He sat in one of the only patches of moonlight that fought its way through the branches of the trees. He had been sitting in the shadow, but the moon reminded him of all the evenings he spent with Celebrain strolling the gardens. It was the closest he could get to being with his wife, so he took it.

Thousands of times had he tried to come up with a way of telling his beloved that she would never see her little girl again, and quite possibly her two sons as well. How was he supposed to tell her something like that, after failing to heal her? After being the reason she had to sail and leave her children in the first place?

He wanted to be happy for Arwen, and Aragorn. But as the closer and closer they got to their wedding, he found it harder and harder to be happy. With every day it drew closer to his daughters inevitable end.

Which brought him to his next problem, should he stay in Middle Earth? Or sail? Of course he wanted to stay with his children, contrary to the belief that people seemed to have; just because they were adult didn't mean they didn't need him anymore. Aragorn would no be a king, and would no doubt need help, guidance, and support. Arwen was sure to become a mother, and would also need help.

But in his soul he could feel himself crumbling, too much had gone toO wrong in his long lifetime; and he feared that if he stayed in Middle Earth for now, he would never leave. Would never get to see Celebrain again.

Light footsteps alerted him to another presence in the garden. He raised his head from his hands, pushed his hair from his face and looked over.

Ava was slowly walking towards him, probably so there was enough time for him to hear her approaching and shoo her away if he so wanted. Her hair was out of the braids that normally restrained him, she wore short leggings and an undershirt that look suspiciously like Legolas' size. She wore no shoes on her feet, and being a wood elf would have made no sound while walking if she hadn't wanted to.

For a moment he contemplated asking her what woke her; but decided he probably wouldn't like the answer. If she gave him one at all.

"Its a little late to be sitting and brooding by yourself" She took a careful seat next to him on the bench "Isn't it?"

He leaned forward again, resting his elbows on his knees, and glanced at her "Who say's I'm brooding?"

She smiled softly "You're always brooding Elrond" She brushed hair from her face and reached beside her to grasp something "Here, this for you" She thrust a steaming cup into his hands.

He glanced down at the tea in his hands. The tea smelled wonderful, with hints of honey and cinnamon in it. There was also an edible flower floating on top of it that was supposed to bring peace to troubled minds. It was the tea Celebrain used to make for him when was particularly troubled by something.

He glanced up shocked at the younger elf, "How did you.."

"You know Elrond, once people leave Middle Earth, weather by sailing or otherwise; they leave a mark. A memory. A lesson behind" She looked into his and he was surprised to find a look of suffering, pain, and wisdom not normally found in younger elves

"They leave the feeling of love, and happiness with those that remain. Those who leave never _truly_ leave" Ava dropped her eyes again, her fingers tracing a scar on her leg that hadn't yet begun to fade with time "Your children know you love them, but they also know you're tired"

Carefully Elrond placed the cup beside him on the bench and turned to face Ava fully, and found words spilling from his mouth he had told on Glorfindel "What if something happens to them, and I'm not here to help. I just want to spare them the same pain that I've felt"

"You can't protect them forever, and no matter what you do they will get hurt. Its a fact of life" Elrond felt his eyes prickling with tears, his mind a range of emotions. He knew his children had been hurt, that he had not been able to stop it even though he had been here.

He turned away from her, faceing forward on the bench once more not wanting her to see his unshed tears.

He shuddered to think how quickly they had to grow up, compared to how it should have been. Along with the pain and suffering both Legoals and Ava had to endure, for unarguably all five of the young elves were far too wise and broken for their ages.

"Elrond I can't begin to imagine the pain you've suffer through. Go home" She leaned into his side and he wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Go to Celebrain. You deserve to be nothing but death for you here"

**...**

It had been a very long few days. The elves had hardly spoken to one another, afraid to say or do anything that could change that air of tension into one of violence. As many of the Woodland elves knew, their kind was generally a very gentle person, even though he had quite the temper. He was only ever unreasonable when something or someone had harmed his loved ones. Now, they were petrified that perhaps Chalion wouldn't survive the trip.

Chalion of course being as stubborn as he was had tried constantly to get Thranduil to speak with him, no matter how many times Thranduil shot him down or simply ignored him. Or worst of all, when he glared.

However the raven haired elf had been quiet for some time now. As if contemplating his soul, before abruptly speaking

"Thranduil, what's she like?" Out of the corner of his eye Chalion watched as Thranduil pondered whether or not to answer the question "I know you will never approve of me again, but you're a father. Spare me the wonder of who my daughter has become"

Again the proud elf king said nothing "Did she become a healer like I wanted her to be?"

"No" It was a simply answer, one that filled Chalion with both hope and distaste. He always hoped that Ava would turn into a great healer one day, like Elrond. Apparently, Thranduil felt differently

"What does she do then? Smithing?"

"No. She's a warrior, a Captain" Thranduil finally answered slowly

"Does she still walk with the tree's every night?" Chalion hadn't spent much time with his tiny daughter before he left, but he always remembered her spending hours walking and talking with the tree's. As opposed to doing her lessons as she had been told.

"Not every night, no. But quite often"

"Is she a sweet and lively as I remember?" Encouraged by the responses, Chalion anxiously pressed for more details

"Probably not. She's older than you remember, and has lived through terrible hardships." Thranduil glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction. He as thought he would find rage at the statement, concern, or even sorrow. All he found was an empty expression

"Such as?"

"Being abandoned by loved one's" With that Thranduil spurred his horse faster, effectively stopping any further conversation.


	30. Chapter 30

Arwen was curled into the soft, plush chair in front of the window. She held a book in her hands, but paid hardly any attention to it, rather listening to the childish bickering coming from Aragorn and Legolas. For the first time in nearly two months they found themselves with a day off.

It felt nice for once, the stress of rebuilding Gondor was already having a clearly negative outcome on those involved. Legolas and Aragorn had occupied themselves with playing a word game, one that, as the other noticed always turned into arguments. Although without her two brothers present, egging the two on for their own amusement it wasn't quite as much fun to listen to them.

Ava and her brothers had gone for a walk through the city, and outside the walls. The three of them had always been the restless ones and had long ago grown fidgety doing nothing for the entire afternoon. Eventually they had driven both Erestor and her father mad with their constant moving about and were sent out of the room.

Now the room was in a peaceful silence; now that Elrond had put and quick and efficient end to the arguing. Arwen smiled and leaned her head against the back of the chair, enjoying the slight breeze filtering through the window.

She felt a strange twinge in her abdomen, instantly raising her head. She glanced across the room towards her father, who was also looked rather alarmed "Did you feel that?" Arwen breathlessly asked, Elrond merely nodded

Sense something was wrong before Arwen spoke Aragorn and Legolas were already on their feet "What is it? What's happened?" Beside him Legolas also looked uncomfortable, and less than slightly confused "What's happening"

"The bonds" Arwen answered, also rising to her feet, her book tumbling to her feet

A closely guarded secret in the elven race was the knowledge of their bonds. Parents had bonds with their children; providing they had a good enough relationship with them, that allowed them to sense if something had gone dangerously amiss. Elves also developed bonds with their mates, and very close friends.

The bonds allowed them to feel pain, fear, exhaustion and any other strong emotion the other elf might feel in times of trouble. For the bonds to become activated the other participant was generally in a dire situation.

Arwen cringed and let out a gasp as a sharp pain rippled through her back. Her brothers hardly ever allowed their bonds to leech onto her, usually reaching out to her father or Glorfindel.

"Arwen stay here!" Elrond commanded racing for the door "Get the healing room ready!" With speed that few knew Elves were capable of Elrond raced from the room, closely followed by Legolas.

**...**

Elrohir carefully picked his way up the rocky slope, glancing over the edge to the deep pool below them. Ahead of them a powerful waterfall thundered off the cliff, spraying its cool water into the wind creating several clear rainbows.

The hairs on the back of his neck pricked the same moment Elladan called out to him "Elrohir"

Instantly the three elves stopped walking, all sensing something amiss. Elrohir drew his sword, hearing the identical rings as his brother did the same, and Ava pulled out her knives. Carefully he shifted back slightly towards his companions.

The stood in a deformed triangle, not being able to form much of one on the dismal ledge the found themselves standing on. Their weapons raised, muscles poised ready for whatever they were sensing.

The growl alerted them to the Warg first. It wa only a moments warning before a large furry paw emerged in front of them. Slowly the Warg drew closer, bearing its large maw at the elves.

A snap then growl from behind him told him that there was one on the other side of the trail, faceing Ava; probably a mating pair. Raising his sword a little higher, Elrohir bent his knees preparing for the large beast to pounce.

He glanced to either side of him quickly, determining exactly how much room they would have to try and fight off the two large beasts. Unfortunitly, they were on one of the narrowest parts of the ledges, leaving hardly any room at all.

For a breath a moment all was still.

Then there was a roar from behind him, and he heard the sounds of a small struggle, then the sound of splash. Elrohir glanced behind him for hardly a second, it was enough to realize that the Warg had tackled his two companions and the three of them had toppled off the ledge into the deep pool.

His distraction was enough for the other Warg to pounce. Elorhi reacted quickly, stabbing the beast in its shoulder.

Then with a swipe of its large paw slashed at him, Elrohir turned slightly to protect his internal organs in the front and the beast slashed open his back. Sending him over the edge as well, the Warg quickly following suit.

**Have a wonderful day my little lovelies! **


	31. Chapter 31

Ava felt her head collide with the side of the mountain causing her world to dim and shake, only a moment after she was plunged into the water. Immediately she felt the current from the pounding waterfall, and near that the drainage that leaked behind the mountain. Blurry she looked around, to her right was the Warg that had pounced on her, paddling with its strong legs against the current. She noticed the crimson color of blood floating around her, coming from her head.

Her lungs already began to yearn for air, and with a powerful kick from the bottom of the pool she launched for the top, kicking her feet furiously to combat the the strong currents threatening to pull her under once more. She reached the top of the water, immediately gasping for air. Wildly she looked around for any signs of the twins, but found none.

Nearby the Warg continued to splash wildly, panicked by the strong current. A large paw reached out to her, pushing Ava back under the water in an attempt to keep itself afloat. She had been in the midst of takeing a breath, instead she received a lung full of water. The Warg back leg pushed her under the water farther, and she scratched her face across the hard, jagged rock bottom.

The current pulled her back, grating her arms and legs against the bottom.

Again she fought madly against the current, to no avail. She had never been much for swimming but now it appeared it would become the death of her.

She felt the pressure from the waterfall push her even farther under, her head began to throb with the pressure. Her lungs began to burn hotly for oxygen, and the panic began to rise.

Placing her feet against the bottom she shot towards the surface once more, already exhausted from the previous efforts. Her face had barely cleared the surface when she was pushed under once more.

Warg claws seemed to be everywhere, scratching and pushing her back under the moments she surfaced.

Repeatedly she found herself scraped across the bottom of the pool, slicing her skin. For a moment out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow trying to struggle free from under the waterfall.

Twisting ungracefully in the water to get a better look, she was slammed once again against the hard bottom, hitting her already injured head.

Effectively putting an end to her struggle.

**...**

Elrond pushed his horse far harder than you knew was safe, but he couldn't help it. He had already lost so much ins his life, now he was going to lose his daughter, he couldn't lose both his sons as well. Her heard the galloping of Glorfindel's and Legolas' horse just slightly behind his own. With Aragorn and a few of his many farther back.

Although they rode their horses hard it had taken them nearly ten minutes to reach the pool.

He had seen the pool when he had ridden here, its deep clear waters reminding him of the ones in Rivendell, only much more dangerous. Now the clear waters had been tainted with blood, turing it a murky red color. He just prayed it wasn't from his sons. There was a dead warg on the shore, and another one still struggling in the water, splashing about making it difficult to see anything.

Behind him he heard the whistle of an arrow being released, then the 'thwap' of its hitting hits target. The waters calmed somewhat.

Near the back he was two heads bob the top, one listlessly lolling to the side onto his brothers shoulder, the other clearly struggling to keep them both afloat. Glorfindel must have noticed them too, for both Elven lords jumped from their mounts and plunged into the waters close to them.

Glorfindel reached the first, gripping Elladan to keep his head from plunging buck under the bloody water

"No, Elrohir" He managed to choke out, breathing in more water for his troubles "Take Elrohir"

Instantly Elrond complied with the demands. Reaching out he grasped the youngest of his sons, attempting to pull him from his brothers tight grasp "I've got him"

Elrohir didn't even so much as moan as he was passed from one keeper to the next, and ELrond fought back the panic rising inside of him. He didn't have time to panic, he would yet have to save his son's life.

With powerful kicks he managed to drag his son to the shore, Glorfindel doing the same behind him.

Estel met him on the shore, helping him to drag the listlessly body up onto the solid ground.

**...**

Glorfindel strongly gripped the young elf's shoulder "Let go of me!" He snapped, and tried to wrestle free of the hold "Ava's still in there!"

"Legolas and Estel have gone to retrieve her! You are too weak, surely you would drown" As if to prove his words, Elladan instantly stopped fighting, nearly falling over with exhaustion, and began shaking from the cold and lack of oxygen he had suffered through.

Carefully Glorfindel lowered him to the ground, next to his brother who was currently choking up large amounts of bloodied water, his father gently attempting to stop the profuse bleeding coming from the wounds on his back. Silently Elrohir stretched his hand towards his Elladan, yearning for the comfort only his brother could provide.

After double checking there was nothing he could do for the sons of Elrond, he turned his attention back to pool. Legolas and Aragorn had just recently surfaced from the water, hauling an unconscious Ava with them.

Again, Glorfindel plunged into the pool. With the three of them working together they were able to get Ava onto dry land rather quickly, but were faced with a rather harsh dilemma

"She isn't breathing"

"Roll her onto her back!" the golden haired warrior commanded, dropping to his knees beside her. Pinching her nose, and titling up her chin he placed his mouth of hers. Breathing for her.

He paused for a moment, leaning back searching for signs of life. When none appeared he did it again, and again, and again. Finally with a choked wheeze, she began to expel the water from her lungs.

Legolas hurriedly rolled her onto her side, so she wouldn't re-inhale the water, and began rubbing her back soothingly.

"Thats it, I'm not letting any of you out of your rooms until the wedding is over with" Aragorn breathed, his voice colored with relief

**...**

Slowly he walked into the room, dragging his feet ever so slightly to alert her to his presence. She didn't even so much as turn her head to him, instead keeping her eyes trained on the rolling clouds "Enjoying the weather?" He teased ever so slightly, sitting on the edge of the bench she currently occupied

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, smirking almost un-notably "You know that I am"

"I never understood your infatuation with storm weather"

"Except for thunder" she reminded him, turning her attention once more to the gray clouds outside

"Except for the thunder" Legolas echoed with a chuckle. There was silence for moment, except for the howling winds outside "Hows your head?"

"It'll be fine, Glorfindel stitched it up nicely" Legolas nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him, but was too unsure of what to say. When he had reached her at the bottom of the pool, and she had been unconscious seemingly dead, it had felt as if his heart had gone instantly cold. It did the same thing now just thinking about it.

Ava glanced at him once more before scooting forward on the bench and looking at him expectantly. With a smile Legolas positioned himself more stably on the bench, his back leaning against the wall and his legs on either side of Ava. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her against him, her back fitting snugly against his chest.

She turned to her left slightly, resting her head against his shoulder, and looked out the window once more. He had tried staying in his own room, afraid of disturbing her if she had fallen asleep. However, he found it a nearly impossible task after coming so close to losing her so few hours ago "Your thinking is hurting my head" Ava murmured into his shoulder

"Sorry, I'll try to keep the noise down"

"What are you thinking about?" It was such an innocent question, that could hold such deep feelings

"You"

Startled she sat up slightly, enough to look at him "Me?"

Legolas removed his hand from her waist for a moment, pulling a wayward strand of black hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, then carefully tracing her bruise before it fell back to its previous spot "Yes, you" Upon seeing her confused expression he decided to elaborate "Just thinking of what I would have done if you had died today"

"Oh" She blinked a few times, as if struggling to comprehend the new information "Just go on with your life, I would suppose" She dropped her head, looking intently at her fingers

"No!" Legolas replied, more sternly than he had planned. Sighing he sat up a little straighter "Do you think you mean that little to me?" Ava shrugged, keeping her gaze lowered. "I was wondering how long it would take me to die"

Shocked, Ava twisted about, her back completely faceing the opposite wall. Her full attention resided on him, the storm forgotten "Why would you die?"

To Legolas the answer seemed like a simple one "I would die of a broken heart" Reaching out he pulled her close to him once more, waiting until she was looking at him before continuing "If you were to have died today, I would have lived as long as Estel did, then I would fade"

Flustered Ava fished for words, eventually coming up with a short somewhat choppy sentence "I, i, I mean that much to you?"

"You mean everything to me"

Ava stared at him for a few moments, eyes pooling with tears. Her mouth seemed to fight with itself, uncertain if it wanted to smile or keep a shocked 'O' shape. Legolas couldn't help but smile, perhaps his father was right, it wasn't as hard as he expected to tell her how he felt. It also appeared he had been right about the bad timing though.

He reached a hand up, brushing the tear that had strayed from her eye, then it slid down to her chin tilting her head up once more to meet his eyes. Ever so slowly he leaned forward, giving her time to back out if she wished, she didn't however.

His lips brushed against hers, ever so lightly before she leaned forward as well. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him forward, kissing him rather soundly, yet sweetly on the lips.


	32. Chapter 32

With easy grace Thranduil slid from his horse. His boots made hardly a sound on the stone, not that it would be heard much anyway. With the royal wedding happening tomorrow, the entire city was in an uproar. For a moment he caught Celeborn's eye, finding the same relief of having indeed made it on time shining in the Lords eyes.

Chalion wisely decided to keep a distance, positing himself at the rear of the group. Yesterday, a decision had been reached that he would not speak with Ava, until after the wedding, as to not spoil the happy occasion.

"Thranduil! Celebron! Galadriel!" Glorfindel greeted in his usual exuberance, quickly making his way over the small cluster of elves "And here we had begun to wonder if you would come at all" He clasped hands with the the warriors, and gave a quick hug to friends

"We ran into a bit of trouble with some Orcs, we feared we wouldn't make it in time" Celeborn informed, linking his arm with Galadriel's

"It would seem everybody has been having trouble around here" Glorfindel began, leading them inside

"How do you mean?" Celeborn and Galadriel asked in union

"Elladan, Elrohir, and Ava" Upon hearing the three names, the elves exchanged glances. It was common knowledge that when Elrohir and Ava were together their curiosity of things overtook reason. Often dragging Elladan and Legolas into the situations as well "Thought it would be a fantastic idea to go swimming with a pair of Wargs"

Glorfindel paused, dodging a pair of wedding planners as they sprinted down the hallway "They're alright of course, only needed a couple of stitches"

"Naturally" Celeborn commented, exchanging a look with his wife "And where would the children be?"

"You can find Arwen and Ava in the study most of the time, its really anyone's guess where the boys are. Although they are quite often hovering"

After turning a few more corners Glorfindel came to a stop "I am assuming all of you would like to get cleaned up" He gestured to his right "Celeborn, Galadriel this would be your room. You should have enough time to wash before dinner" With a nod of thanks the couple quickly swept into the room, grateful for a chance to get cleaned

As soon as the door was closed Glorfindel rounded on Thranduil, his entire demeanor changing in an instant "Why is Chalion here?"

Thranduil made a gesture for Glorfindel to me quite, opening the door and slipping into the room that was to be his during his stay, Glorfindel following suit. After the door had been firmly closed, Thranduil answered "He was part of the guards traveling Celeborn and Galadriel"

"No one else could have been chosen?" Glorfindel's voice was low, thick with menace. It was no secret he held a special place in his heart for the elflings he had seen from babies

"Apparently not"

"When will Ava find out?"

"After the wedding" Thranduil began pacing the room, thinking of a way he could break the news to her

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"Not well, I don't think"

The pair were silent for a minute, both pondering the possible reactions to the news "I have to go, I promised Arwen I'd tell her what I thought of the dress" With that the Balrog slayer swept from the room, leaving the King to ponder by himself

**...**

Legolas had himself draped over the couch, one leg bent to rest on the ground and his head tilted back of the arm. He was waiting not so patiently for Ava to come out in her dress for the wedding the next day. He had yet to see it but was assured by both Elladan and Elrohir; who had served as an outside opinion to things, that she looked wonderful.

Finally, there was a click as the door to the adjacent room was opened. Quickly Legolas sat upright on the couch, more than marginally excited to see how wonderful he was sure she looked. It was a dress of deep blue, fading lighter near the bottom of the dress, its was a strapless dress showing off her sharp collarbones.

"Well?" She asked worriedly, spinning in a slow circle to show him the whole dress.

Grinning he rose from the couch, eyeing her one more time "You look wonderful" She returned the smile, playing with a loose thread of the dress, then drifting towards the mirror that stood in the room.

Legolas watched as she stared at herself in the reflection for a minute. Reaching her hand up she traced a fading scar that started at the top of her right shoulder, moving down her chest to disappear in top of the dress. It was a wound she had acquired only a few hundred years ago from a poisoned blade that had nearly claimed her life.

Their eyes met briefly through the mirror, she blushed and dropped her hand. Knowing he didn't much like it when she worried over her scars. He had told her many times it was simply a part of her, clearly telling of her dedication to her people, that didn't me however that she hated them any less.

He strode toward her, his long legs closing the distance in only a few strides coming the stand behind her as she continued to examine herself. Gently, he wound his arms around her waist and bowed his head to place a light kiss on her shoulder where the scar began.

They had yet to tell anyone of their new relationship, deciding instead to wait until after the wedding. Nobody had even asked any questions, even though Legolas was sure Aragorn and Arwen had sensed a change in their dynamic. Both completely content with they way things were.

She leaned back into him slightly, meeting his eyes once again in the reflection "You do look beautiful" Legolas informed softly, but seriously, placing another kiss to her scar "Scars and all"

She twisted in his light embraced turning to face him, circling her arms around his neck "You sound so sure"

In one swift motion he pulled her closer and lowered his head, kissing her softly but full of passion "I am sure"

**I know its a pretty nubby chapter I know, so sorry! **


	33. Chapter 33

He hadn't needed her pointed out to him, the moment she had walked through the doors he knew it was her. He hadn't seen her since she was a small child, hardly able to walk, but he knew, he just _did. _She had the same light she had glowed with a child, although it had dimmed a considerable amount. Her green eyes still so much like own still eagerly took in the room, and everyone in them. For a fleeting moment their eyes met, before hers continued to scan the room.

Not for the first time he wondered the kind of women she had become, and earned to go talk to her. But what would he say? When he had left to get revenge for his wife he had full intent on returning to her, but the longer he was apart from her the more he couldn't bring himself to return. How was one supposed to explain to a child why he had gone, for such a long time without so much as a goodbye? Before he knew it, a hundred years had passed, she had all but grown up without him, and any thought of returning fluttered from his mind.

But as the years passed he found himself missing her more and more, and he again pondered return to Mirkwood for her. He again dismissed the thought, and convinced she was far better off without his disrupting presence in his life.

So he did what little he could, pressing the messengers from both Mirkwood and Rivendell for stories of Mirkwoods troublesome orphan. Piecing together her childhood from stories from those that were apart of her life. His little Avalein.

Not that many called her by her full name, preferring a shortened version of it. Weather it was because they didn't know her full name as she wasn't able to pronounce it and he had called her nothing but the affection nickname, or simply because she preferred the nickname he didn't know.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Not a day had gone by that he didn't regret his decisions, not that anyone would believe him. Especially Thranduil.

He had watched the greeting Thranduil had received from and blond elf Chalion could only assume was his son, and his little Avalein. She had obviously been overjoyed to see him, rushing to embrace him and not letting go for a few moments. Again, he wondered how she would react to him, how she would greet him. Or even if she remember him.

He felt a cool pair of eyes land on him, ripping his eyes away from his daughter he found the source not even a few meters from her. Thranduil's son, Legolas, seemed to have noticed his watching. And was less than pleased about the prospect. His crystal blue eyes appraised him from across the room, not even bothering to be subtle about it.

Shifting slightly he broke eye contact with Legolas, and again moved his eyes about the crowd. The hair on the back of his neck raising slightly under the Princes gaze, it would appear he had already made a bad impression.

Silently he watched Lord Elrond approach him; he searched his eyes but found none of the the rage and disgust that had shone so brightly in Thranduil that first day. He also knew Elrond was much better at hiding his feelings than Thranduil, so it was quite a possibility he felt the same way towards him. Not that he would blame him.

"I would stop staring" He began, coming to stand beside him against the wall, a goblet of wine held lightly in his hand "If I were you"

Chalion turned to the left slightly to face his old friend "And why would that be, Elrond?"

Elrond took a delicate sip from his glass, placing it on the ledge beside him "Legolas has inherited his father's temper, and though it doesn't rear its head quite as often it never ends well for those who have earned its wraith"

"I haven't done anything to her" Chalion tried to defend, inwardly wincing at the double meaning behind his words

Elrond raised a stoic eyebrow, but choose not to say anything regarding the second meaning "Yes, but he has no doubt picked up on his father's displeasure of you, and no doubt finds your intent interest in Ava rather disconcering"

Chalion fought the urge to shake Elrond, he was being so formal as if talking with a difficult diplomat. There had been a time both had talked freely with one another, that bridge it would appear thought had not only burned but had turned to ash and had been blown away in a tornado. "I don't see why its any of his business"

Picking up his glass, Elrond took another sip in an attempt to disguise his smirk "I have a feeling you will soon figure out exactly why its his business"

"You're always so cryptic Elrond"

Moving slightly from the wall, Elrond turned to face Chalion one more time "Then perhaps you should rejoice in the fact something has stayed the same all these years; for I believe you will find everything else has changed"

**...**

Legolas had left the party several hours ago, he hadn't been in the mood for a celebration anyway and the strange elf staring at Ava had only worsened his mood. He hadn't left until after the strange elf had, not wanting Ava there without him if something should happen.

So now he sat on the window ledge, reading the book of dwarvish poetry Ava had stolen from him. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something off about the elf from Lorien, he had seen Elrond talking with him for a time. But he had also noticed Elrond tensed demeanor, of tense and uncomfortable feeling radiating off of him. Whoever he was, the elf meant bad news.

At Least his father was here now, he had felt terrible after leaving his home after only being home for a short time. He had missed his father during the quiet terribly, as he had grown accustomed to him always being there. A constant support and source for advice.

Legolas had nearly bursted with the desire to tell his father that he had told Ava of his feelings. He waited, however of an appropriate time before pulling his father out into another room to tell him, when he could wait no longer. Thranduil of course had been thrilled for him, hugging him tightly and congratulating him. Then of course making fun of the blush that had creeped onto his cheeks.

Closing the book he turned his head to look outside. The stars were shining brightly, illuminating the night sky and offering light for the people still milling around the city.

Tomorrow, Aragorn and Arwen would be wed. It seemed almost unreal, they had denied themselves love for so long, but no longer. He grinned, just thinking of how happy his human friend was. Yes, tomorrow would be a good day.


	34. Chapter 34

Galadriel had yet to meet the younger elf herself, but had heard a great deal about her from her grandchildren and even some Celebron when he returned from his occasional visits to Thranduil's woods. When Arwen had told her of her growing friendship with a Mirkwood elf she had been cautious, the woods elves having rather distinct and opposing views than the other elves of Middle Earth. However, all that she had heard were pleasant things about the Mirkwood archer.

Currently, Ava was curled up in a tree a book in her hands reading intently. Galadriel stood at the archway leading to the garden, quietly observing her for a moment. She was sure Ava knew she was watching, the moment she had set her eyes on the younger elf she had tensed slightly and straightened her back. She didn't move from her spot however, not even looking up to see who was watching her.

_Clearly, she is used to being observed _Galadriel mused to herself. It wasn't a surprising fact, being the unofficial princess of Mirkwood, with no parents, that had somehow wormed her way into the royal family. She was more than a slight spectacle. Even from here Galadriel could tell she carried herself with a certain regularity, not quite the same as Thranduil and Legolas, and it was much less notable but still there nonetheless.

She radiated a calming feeling, laced with a strong sense of confidence. Yet, there was almost a childish glow about her, one that not many elves retained as the grew, especially the hard pressed Mirkwood elves. Glorfindel being an exception to this rule. Although she was lith like all elves, it was clear she had more muscle than most elleth Galadriel had become acquainted with, a testimate to the rough conditions she had been living in. Along with the muscle, faint scars littered her body, each likely having a different interesting story behind them. Her right collarbone was just slightly misshapen, probably due to having been broken or worse and not set correctly in time.

Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of her thoughts, she strode forward on the gras her bare feet making no noise at all. Unsurprisingly the murmur of tree's was heard, whispering something to the wood elf clutched gently in their branches.

Stopping just short of the base of the tree, unsure of what the tree might do if it thought she was threatening its current inhabitant she spoke "Am I disturbing you?"

Avas head snapped up, and her eyes dropped casting her eyes up and down the elf in front of her. Though she hadn't said anything, Galadriel was sure she had just been appraised the same as she had done to Ava only moments ago

"Lady Galadriel!" She exclaimed, shocked, Perhaps the tree's didn't tell her who it was after all. Leaping from the tree Ava landed gracefully a few feet in front of the Lady of Lorien. Bowing deeply she spoke, "It is a pleaser to be in your presence, my lady"

Galadriel smiled, and inclined her head in response "What are you reading?"

Ava handed her the book sheepishly, bound in a soft worn leather. It was a book she recognized it as her husband's book. It was a diary of sorts, he had kept it during the first ring war but it was written as a book, telling tales and adventures that had happened. "Lord Celeborn told me about it on one of his visits to Mirkwood, and I had expressed a desire to read it" She motines weakly to the book "I didn't think he would actually allow me to"

Galadriel's smile widened, she ran her hands over the soft cover of the book. She knew he let few people read the book, keeping it to himself mostly. Briefly she wondered why he had not mentioned it to her that he planned on bringing it with them.

She handed book back, "Its full of interesting stories. I'm sure you will enjoy the read"

"Oh, I am!" Ava replied exuberantly, then smiled sheepishly again at her own reply, wrinkling the careful stitches Glorfindel had put in her face.

"Do I put you at unease, child?" It was a feeling Galadriel was well used to others feeling when around her, especially if they didn't know her well.

"Yes, my lady, you do" Absently Ava pulled at her tunic, adjusting it slightly

"I was wondering perhaps if I could speak with you"

"Of course"

In one fluid motion of grace, Galadriel bent her knees and sat cross legged on the ground. Her white nightgown flowing around her making her look somewhat like a giant flower in bloom. Ava, copying her sat cross legged across from her, a delicate hand clasping the leaf pendant around her neck.

"I have no doubt that you are aware that Elrond will be sailing soon" Galadriel began, carefully watching the elleth across from her searching for some sort of reaction, but found none except for a nod of confirmation "I plan to sail with him" Again, there was no reaction other than a nod

Clearing her throat slightly she continued "Deciding to leave these shores has been a difficult decision, especially since I know I will never again see Arwen" Ava's hand clenched the pendant tighter, her knuckles turning white with the pressure "I have a favour to ask of you"

Ava's green eyes flicked over to meet her own blue ones. As was usually for elves, there long years of life was displayed clearly in their eyes.. "What is it?" Ava asked cautiously

"I'm aware that Legolas had made a promise to Aragorn to not sail until he passes from this world, I have come to ask you to remain with Arwen, until she too passes to the Halls of Mandos"

The other elf smiled, eliminating her face, yet with a distinguishable sadness "It is no favour, I had planned on doing that already"

Galadriel released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding while waiting for the reply, but before she could respond another voice carried across the garden

"Ava, what are you still doing up?" Both elleths turned to find Thranduil, and his most trusted advisor Grandesh standing just outside garden. The ice in the kings voice was unconcealed, and Galadriel was sure it was aimed toward her, not the elf sitting across from her.

"We were just talking, Thranduil" Ava replied meekly. No doubt picking up on the hostility between the older elves.

Thranduil's accusing eyes traveled to Galadriel, raising his eyebrow in a silent question if she had mentioned Chalion "I see"

Deciding to allow Thranduil to stew a while longer in his anger Galadriel choose not to answer the question, but instead curved her lips upwards in a slight smirk.

Ava's green eyes bounced between Thranduil and Galadriel, clearly wanting to ask questions but unsure of the reaction. Rising as gracefully as she had when sitting, Ava stood, making for the archway. "If you would excuse me"

As she slipped past Thranduil he grabbed her wrist. Not unkindly Galadriel noted, but with enough force that it clearly surprised the younger elf. Bending down slightly he whispered something in her ear, just quiet enough that it couldn't be heard from where Galadriel still sat in the grass.

Once done, he leaned back up and released her wrist. With a small hesitant nod, Ava scampered away. Closely followed by Grandesh

Once Thranduil was sure they were out of earshot he turned his attention once more the the elleth in the grass, stalking towards her "Did you tell her?"

"No, I did not"

She saw the anger in his eyes diminish slightly, but not completely. He was still angry with her for even bringing Chalion here in the first placed "Good"

"Is it?" Galadriel questioned easily, rising to her feet so she stood almost even with Thranduil "She's going to find out soon, quite soon. Do you not think it would be better she heard it now?"

"No" Thranduil replied gruffly, making for the exit

"What are you so concerned about, Thranduil?" The king paused in the doorway, his back board straight, fists clenched at his sides "She can't spend her entire life hiding from him. He's her father"

"Then perhaps he should have acted as one" He growled, still not turning to face her

" I agree what he did was no right, but that does not mean he shouldn't know his own daughter"

Though Thranduil could be infuriating to no end Galadriel couldn't help feeling sympathy for him. She knew the loss of his father had been one of the worst losses of his life, then having a kingdom thrust into his care the moment after. The death of his wife had been yet another crippling blow, but he had managed to keep from fading. Determined to not leave his son, and later Ava.

His kingdom had been savagely attacked for centuries. Having no ring of power the help, his realm had survived only due to the dedication of the elves, and ingenuity of their King.

Although she rarely agreed with his parenting, she knew he hadn't denied Legolas and Ava the love that elfling need. Spoiling them mercifully, and spending as much time as he could with them.

Sighing, she walked around to face him "You know if i truly believed it would end badly, I never would have brought him"

He regarded her coolly, it looked as if he was going to snap at her, vent his anger. But instead she kept his mouth firmly closed, and strode past her out of the garden.


	35. Chapter 35

Grandesh hurried after Ava down the dark hallway, he could feel the eyes of his King on his back no doubt gauging the distance of his foster-daughter before speaking with Galadriel. Turning slightly to peer over her shoulder, Ava slowed down her pace allowing Grandesh to catch up to her without putting much effort into it.

"Hows your head?" He asked, falling in step with her.

He had helped Thranduil raise Ava and Legolas, spending countless evening playing with them when Thranduil had too much work to do. Then getting them ready for bed so all Thranduil had to do was tell them a short story before tucking them in.

When they had gotten older he helped them with their archery, and settled their seemingly never ending arguments. And even on a few occasions he had snuck them back into the stronghold without Thranduil noticing.

He had kissed more bruises and small cuts better than he could count, then carefully bandaging them like the warriors they were. Before sending them off to play once again. He had spent night after night at their bedsides when they returned to the stronghold injured, holding their hands and praying to anyone that would listen for their recovery.

Although the cut on her face, beginning at the bottom of her cheek and curving over her eye stopping just short of her hairline was almost healed, and he had seen her in much worse condition didn't mean it didn't bother him.

Grimacing slightly, Ava's hand absently reached up to the stitches "A lot better than Elrohir" She dropped her hand down again, and glanced behind her towards the garden "Elrond says I can take the stitches out tomorrow"

Grandesh inwardly braced himself. He knew this would happen once they were out of hearing distance "So what was that about?"

"Just a disagreement, nothing to worry about" He tried to assure her, but was met with a cold stare. One which she had learned from Thranduil, although she was still practicing it, so it was far less terrifying

"Your lieing to me"

"No I'm not!"

"Well, I know it has something to do with that elf from Lorien. Chalion, I think his name was" She informed him.

Quickly Grandesh mentally went through the list of elves that knew about the current situation. But could think of no one that would have slipped the secret "I have no idea whom your talking about"

"Why won't you tell me!" She exclaimed in a hoarse whisper as to not wake anyone up as they passed by their rooms.

"Because it's not my place!"

"Whats not your place?" A familiar voice inquired from behind them.

Gandesh turned around to find Legolas standing in his bedroom doorway. He wore only loose fitting leggings, meaning he had been asleep before, but apparently had heard their conversation and had gotten interested.

"Oh, how terrific" Grandesh muttered darkly "The backup has arrived"

"Grandesh knows why Thranduil has been in such a foul mood with everyone, particularly with that Lorien guard. And refuses to tell me why"

Two pairs of eyes then turned their attention back to the advizor, the look was stern yet hopeful, but still had a rather 'puppy dog' quilty about them. For a moment it was as if they were elfing again, only begging for a cookie before bedtime, rather than information.

"Ava, I implore you" Grandesh said with a sigh "You have not yet slept, and will have to be up in a few short hours to help Arwen prepare for the wedding. You will find out soon enough, I promise you. Can't you just forget about the matter for now?"

He noticed Legolas' eyes shift to Ava, clearly displeased she hadn't slept yet. Even though all those who lived in Mirkwood had become accustomed to her rather haphazard sleeping schedule. She often stayed awake for few days at a time, before sleeping all day after that. For the longest time it was only Thranduil that could force her to sleep, but later Legolas acquired the skill as well.

Seeing her resolve crumbling, Grandesh continued "You will find out tomorrow, or the day after that at the latest. I swear to you"

"Fine" Ava eventually replied grudugly

"Now that that's settled, I wish the both of you goodnight"

**Sorry its been so long! But with all my finals coming up for school I've been studying like you wouldn't believe! So, unfortunately I will be updating less for the next two weeks. **

**But I have a question for you all, a few people have messaged me and asked to write stories of Legolas, Ava, and Thranduil before the war of the ring. Just little one shot chapters I would write when they come to mind. Would anybody be bothered to read them? **


	36. Chapter 36

Legolas silently held his bedroom door open to her, a silent almost command for her to go to bed. At first she merely stared at him, and shifted on her feet slightly a small pouting expression on her face. Legolas, being used to this act whenever someone attempted making her go to bed continued to stare expectantly at her, when finally, with a sigh she ducked under his arm and into his room.

"How did you find out that guards name?" He asked, crossing the room to the small dresser in the corner, grabbing one of his loose white tunics and tossing it to her. Knowing she much prefers sleeping in his shirts than her own, for whatever reason.

She smiled gratefully at him and caught the shirt with ease, quickly changing into it "I have little spies" Seeing his raised questioning eyebrow she continued "The Hobbits, no one pays attention to them for whatever reason, plus they have fantastic hearing"

"I should have known" He chuckled, walking over to the fire and adding a few logs so there was a healthy flame, the crackling and popping of the wood filled the room "They aren't and innocent as they look"

"Few things are"

"Speaking from experience?"

She fixed him with an expression of mock hurt, placing her hand over her heart "Legolas Greenleaf! Are you insinuating that I am not an innocent creature?"

Again he chuckled, "I know for a fact that you aren't" He threw the two blanket folded neatly on the back of the chair onto the bed, familiar with Ava's cocooning habits while sleeping "Almost every bad thing that we've done, was your idea"

"Well you didn't have to come along"

"Of course I did! I couldn't let you do something stupid alone, where would the fun be in that" With a grin he flopped down onto the bed "Now get to bed"

With a groan she collapsed next to him on the bed, face first in the pile of blankets. She stayed that way for a moment before squirming her way to lay beside him, then arranging the blankets in a perfect cocoon. "They're getting married tomorrow"

Legolas didn't respond at first, and for a moment she thought he had gone back to sleep already "They'll be happy tomorrow" He eventually replied, his voice heavy.

"They deserve it" Ava felt the need to clarify, curling up against him, her head resting perfectly on his shoulder

Legolas tightened his arms around her, weather for her or for him he didn't know "They deserve immortality"

**...**

"The found out?" Elrond spluttered, turning towards Grandesh "How could they have found out?"

"Oh, any number of ways" Grandesh sighed, rubbing his temple slightly "Its not like his entire existence was a secret"

"You're not surprised at all?" Erestor inquired, being in a similar situation as Grandesh with Elrond's children, and had always wondered how nothing ever bothered him

"Of course not!" Grandesh replied, takeing a bite of him toast "They've been doing this since they were little"

"No doubt one of my archers told them about our, quarrel, on the way here" Thranduil added from his position by the fire "They've probably known for a few days, its a wonder they've kept silent for so long"

"Unless they know more than they're telling, or even worse yet their plotting" Grandesh pondered, almost to himself

"Both seem like likely scenarios" Erestor mused

"Terrifyingly likely" Grandesh agreed

"Wait" Glorfindel interrupted for the first time during this particular conversation "Why would one of your archers tell them some you specifically told them not to?"

"Because" Thranduil began before Grandesh had the chance "The archers will always be more loyal to Ava and Legolas, then they will be to me. They've spent too much time under their command for it to be otherwise"

"So almost all of the elves that came with you are spying for them?" Elrond summed up

"Yes"

**...**

The two Elleths had been whispering all morning, but when ever Galadriel even looked so much in their direction they both fell silent with sheepish smiles. There was also a fair bit a blushing and giggling.

Since Celebrain had sailed, it was up to Galadriel to help prepare Arwen for the wedding. Not that she minded one bit. Her and Arwen had a very close relationship, especially after Arwen and run to her and Celeborn for comfort after the sailing of her mother. It was also the first time she had been around Thranduil's daughter, well, Chalion daughter and was surprised to find that she quite enjoyed her company.

"What are you two going on about?" Galadriel finally demanded, setting Arwens dress down on the bed

"Nothing" The two chorused together, blushing and catching one another's eye having a silent conversation

"Its not nothing. Now what is it?"

Arwen glanced at Ava who shrugged and and frowned slightly, "Does it" Arwen flushed and dropped her gaze "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Galadriel frowned. Then it dawned on her, neither one of the girls had mothers. Celebrain hadn't gotten around to talking to Arwen about the first wedding night and what to expect, and Ava's mother had died, along with Thranduil's wife. Neither one of them had been taught the things they ought to have "Oh"

Galadriel cleared her throat slightly and sat reguly on the bed with the girls "A little bit I suppose, you will be sore the next day, you might even bleed a little" a chuckle escaped her lips as she watched Arwen and Ava's face transform into looks of disgust mixed with mild horror

"Will it hurt.. every time?" Ava tentatively asked, unsure if she was overstepping boundaries

"No Peneth, it does not. Only the first two of three times" Again she chuckled at their expressions "It feels good after that" she tried to reassure them

"What if I'm not ready?" Arwen asked meekly

Reaching out Galadriel grasped her hands and ducked her head slightly to meet her eyes "Then you aren't ready. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Aragorn loves you, he will wait"

"Are you sure? Ada says men are different from elves.."

"And Aragorn was raised by the elves, he has the same honor if no greater. If you ask him to wait, he will wait" She waited a moment, before raising to her feet again "Now come, there isn't that much time left"

**Hello my little lovelies! I'm done most of my exams, so that means I can stop cramming and get back to writing my stories. Yes! I asked if you would enjoy reading One shots of our little Mirkwood family and most of you said yes so here it is! The first chapter! **

** s/9401827/1/Growing-in-Mirkwood**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and messages, you're all amazing. Thank you so much 3 **


	37. Chapter 37

Elrond approached him slowly, in a seemingly casual manor. However, any who knew him well, and Chalion did for a time, knew that Elrond never did anything 'casually' and there was always a purpose for what he said or did. The elven lord offered him a tight smile, and a nod of the head but kept his eyes carefully guarded from his new companion.

"Enjoying the music?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow in a trademark gesture

"Its nothing of the beautiful music that rings through your halls, Elrond" Chalion answered, with practiced precision his voice rang out as thick and smooth as butter

Elrond chuckled, a dry chuckle void of most true feelings "I see you haven't lost any of your charm"

"Well Elrond, I'm a charming person"

"I'm not too sure charm will help you today"

Chalion felt his throat dry a bit, he still hadn't figured out how he planned to tell Ava his news. Or outrun Thranduil if things went badly "Who could resist my charms Elrond" He said instead, although his voice held nothing but confidence he was sure Elrond clearly saw through his facade

"What do you expect to happen?" Elrond asked, genuinely interested. Not simply asking a question he already knew the answer to

For a moment Chalion considered lying again, telling him he thought she would welcome him with open arms but decided that perhaps the truth was the best course of action this time "Honestly? I haven't the slightest of idea, I think it depends highly on how Thranduil reacts once I tell her" He paused, but after a thought blundered one "He has no doubt poisoned her mind against me"

The air around the two of them changed, prickling with the held in force of Elrond's temper. Chalion instantly regretted his words "Surely, Chalion, you do not think Thranduil would do such a thing?" He bit out, angrily yet diplomatically "Oh but you do"

Elrond turned to face him fully, subconsciously squaring his shoulder like one would before the battle began "He is a father Chalion, he isn't out to ruin you for the sake of it. He is worried simply for the sake of one he has grown to love deeply. Someone he has makes sure nothing was to happen to her even in the most treturiouse of times. Surely you can understand the pain of losing a loved one"

Although his voice was calm, it did turn a few elven heads who had grown to know when Elrond was angry, even if it happened on very few occasions. A few elves inched away slightly, in a hope to avoid his wrath; while some drew closer. Eager to hear what had set off the usually passive Lord.

"Its is not as if I would be killing her!" Chalion snapped, his thin temper rearing its ugly head

"No, but Thranduil views himself as her father. Even if he will not admit to it, certainly he fears losing her affections"

"Well then perhaps if Thranduil has cause to worry over being replaced then he should wonder exactly why that might be instead of takeing his insecurities out on me!"

Elrond refused to raise to the bate, merely allowing his other eyebrow to crawl up and join the first "Perhaps you should learn to control your acid tongue, before you say something foul to Ava and Legolas cuts it from your mouth" Elrond let out another dry laugh, "I was wrong. You haven't changed at all"

**...**

"Legolas!"

Although the hall was crowded with the sound of many bodies moving about and talking Legolas clearly hear Ava calling his name, and instantly stopped. He turned around gracefully, watching as Ava darted around the mass of people towards him, her long blue gown clenched tightly in one hand so no one would accidentally trip over it.

"Can you take my stitches out?" She asked a little breathlessly, yet with a dazzling grin

"Of course" He laughed, thinking of all the times they'd taken on another stitches out long before they were supposed to. A habit which drove all the healers in Mirkwood up the walls, and on the verge of a mass killing spree "Lets go somewhere a little quieter though. Shall we?"

Ava nodded her agreement, and Legolas began weaving through the crowd towards the door. His hand held tightly onto hers, keeping them from being separated in the thick crowd of people. Thanks to practice and pointy elbows, Legolas was easily able to slice horde the throng, pushing past colorfully dressed people with ridiculous updo's and out the door into the much quieter hallway.

The hallway was completely deserted, a welcome reprieve to their elvish ears after the comotinog form instead the hall. "Are you even supposed to be takeing these out yet?" Legolas asked before starting his task, not wishing to be on the receiving end of a lecture from Elrond

"Afraid of Elrond are we?" Ava teased lightly

"Yes. Yes I am, and if you aren't, you are foolish" Legolas answered seriously before breaking into a grin

"Yes I'm allowed to take them out, I just can't find Elrond to do it so you'll have to do"

"You wound me Ava" Legolas groaned with mock despair, quickly setting to work on her stitches

"Somehow I think you'll survive"

"You better hope I survive, who else would put up with your constant schemes and inability to go to bed at a reasonable hour?"

"Oh theres a list of elves that would" She assured him, wincing slightly as some thread got cought on her skin

"Sorry" He apologized, before continuing with their banter "Oh really? And if I were to tragically perish who would you run to when there was a storm?"

For a moment Ava was silent, Legolas was almost sure he had won this round.

"Tzipora" She declared a moment later "Or Grandesh"

"Well I'm glad to know that you have backups" He chuckled, before declaring; "Done. The stitches are out"

"I may have backups, but none will ever be as good, nor will I love them more than the real thing "

For a moment Legolas was dumb struck. It always amazed him how she managed to say things that held so much emotion, or power in passing. As if they were merely discussing the weather. Although he was comforted in the fact most elves were struck dumb when she did that, perhaps it was why she did it. Simply for the reaction. He still remember the look of horror on Grandesh' face when she casually informed him she hated almost everything about herself, and then fluttered away.

The smirk on her face told him that his face probably resembled the one Grandesh had made all those years ago, and that he should probably say something before her smirk broke out into a full grin but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

He blinked at her for a few more times, and watched as her smirk grew wider, before pressing his lips firmly against hers. He felt her grin that was still plastered on her face as she wound her arms around his neck, his arms circling her waist and pulling her closer. If possible.

"What on Arda is this?" An unfamiliar voice demanded


	38. Chapter 38

**...**

Still enraged from his argument with Elrond Chalion had decided to go for a walk in an effort to cool down. His anger had always been terrible, and there were few who knew how to starve off its effects when it had risen to its entirety. As it had now. He knew he should be putting more effort into trying to get himself to calm down, but at the moment he was too enraged to even think of that. Somewhere a voice in the back of his mind was advising him to not doing anything stupid.

What did Elrond think he would do with his 'acid tongue'? He pondered furiously, storming past a small cluster of giggling women. He never should have come here, he just should have stayed in Lorien where people didn't look down on his every action even before he did it. Screw meeting his daughter. She was most likely already brainwashed against him anyway, would difference wout he make when it was already clear Thranduil planned to make their meeting unsuccessful. As if he were a mobster.

He continued to storm down the hallway, sharply turning the corner and nearly running into a smirking dwarf, clearly pleased with something he had recently laid eyes one "Watch where you're going, Rock eater!" Snapped and side stepped the stout warrior. He plowed on, ignoring the string of curses the dwarf sent after him.

He was sure he had seen the Dwarf before, in the company of Thranduil's son, and occasionally Ava. For a moment he wondered idly his name, before his still infuriated brain shoved the thought to the side.

"So Elrond thinks my very touch will cause disarray and upheaval" He growled to himself, "Perhaps I should prove him correct" Some part of his brain knew he was being foolish, and more than moderately childish. But the rest of him was too angry to care much what the rational part of his brain was thinking.

Turning another corner his eyes rested upon the sight that the Dwarf must have been grinning at.

Between two pillars were two elves nestled. At first he didn't recognize them, the females back was turned to him, and the males face was rather glued to the females. It wasn't until he had gotten a few silent paces forward that he recognized them as his daughter, and Thranduil's son.

The rage inside him flared every brighter, so now felt it necessary to inform in that his child was in a relationship? Before he could stop himself he bellowed angrily "What on Arda is this?"

Instantly the two elves jumped apart, although they both appeared completely unembarrassed upon being caught in their current situation. Legolas put his arm across Ava's front, pushing her back slightly from him, whether it was intentional or simply an automatic reaction Chalion didn't know

"I'm sorry?" Legolas asked calmly, exchanged a look with Ava who shrugged. Probably a sign that she didn't know who he was

"What do you think you are doing?" Chalion spat

"I'm not entirely why you think this is your business" Ava spoke, stepping firmly beside Legolas

For a moment Chalion was struck with how much she looked like her mother, except her eyes. Her eyes she had gotten from him, he quickly banished the painful memory and continued with the argument "Oh it is very much my business who my daughter goes around with"

For a moment the pair seemed stunned, before demanding "What?" in perfect union

"Chalion, that is enough!" Thranduil commanded, storming down the hallway, the sons of Elrond trailing after him

"Oh I don't think it is Thranduil" Chalion began, his voice surprisingly clear of the anger he felt "I have been kept from my child long enough"

"What?" Ava demanded again, green eyes bouncing from Thranduil back to him in bewilderment

"Chalion. Now is not the time!" Thranduil tried again, the edge in his voice fading slightly. For a moment Chalion was almost sure he hear slight desperation and panic

"Thranduil didn't want you to know; he refused to let me tell you" Chalion gloated, pleased to find panic dancing inside the other elves eyes.

"I don't understand.." Was Ava's somewhat meek reply

Chalion turned his attention from the Woodland King, back to Legolas and Ava. He was moderately surprised to find Ava's hand clasped tightly to Legolas, her knuckles turning white from the pressure applied. It was no secret the grip had to have been painful for Legolas, but the pain he was surely feeling wasn't portrayed on his face as he stared coolly at Chalion.

"Go on Thranduil, tell your beloved children the secret you've kept from them"

He turned to look once again on Thranduil, surprised to find a look of regret rather than anger "Ava, this is Chalion. Your father" His normally steady voice shook slightly "I was going to tell you, I just wanted to wait until after the wedding was over with, I swear"

"You're my father.."

"Yes"

Ava's face changed into several different expressions: Anger, fear, disbelief, sorrow before finally becoming an an unreadable mask. It was Legolas' face that clearly displayed his emotions. A fire glowed behind his blue eyes, so similar to what he had seen in Thranduil's eyes when someone caused his beloved wife pain. When Chalion had first witnessed the rage, he was certain there was nothing more terrifying that than look. He was wrong, the look his son bore at this moment was far more terrifying.

As Chalion's rage began to die down, the more he began to regret his current predicament.

The group was silent for a moment

"I have to help Arwen get ready" Ava eventually managed to say, before brushing past Chalion, clearly ignoring Thranduil's attempt to speak to her, and ducking behind the corner.

The second she was out of sight, Legolas gripped the front of Chalions tunic and slammed him against the wall with enough force that had he been a human, Chalion was sure more than a few of his ribs would have been broken "Is this some sort of game to you?" He demanded, pushing him harder against the wall

The last of his anger drained, Chalion wanted desperately to tell him that Ava's feelings definitely weren't a game to him. Considering the spectacle he had just put on he knew for a fact that no one would believe him, if it were reversed he wouldn't have believed him either. So he stayed quiet, and Elladan and Elrohir rushed forward to pry the prince off of him.

As they held his arm back one, he couldn't tell which was which todl him "I'd run if I were you, we can't hold him back for long"

With those instructions he turned his back from the rest, ashamed, and all but scuttled away.

As Chalion disappeared at the end of the hall, Legolas rounded on his father "You couldn't have mentioned he was here?"

The King winced slightly, he hated it when Legolas or Ava were upset with him "I didn't know how to tell her, and we all decided it was best that we wait until the wedding was over"

"Because that situation was just the perfect way for her to find out!" Legolas yelled at no one in particular, running his hands through his hair.

"Where did she go?" Elladan asked, hoping to refocus Legolas mind on a more powerful emotion other than his rage: Concern for Ava's safety

Sensing what his twin was doing Elrohir added "And why did she leave in the first place"

Legolas was silent for a moment, takeing deep breaths in order to calm himself. "She runs when she doesn't know how to react to something, I've got to find her. See if she's okay"

"The wedding starts in three hours!" Elladan called after him as Legolas dashed down the hallway that Ava had gone down


	39. Chapter 39

Still smirking from the sight he had recently seen, Gimli continued to amble his way down the corridor. Unsuspectingly it turned out Legolas was the greatest friend he had ever known, even if they had only known one another a little over a year, but already the two had formed a close knit bond Gimli had felt with no other. Their habit that had formed of them nearly always being together had changed only slightly after the war, and the two were often in one anothers company. So naturally Gimli had already become rather fond of Ava, who was quite often in their company as well.

He had heard about her of course, only from Aragorn at first when he told stories to the hobbits to help pass the time, or ease their worried young minds. Later, once he and Legolas had worked out the kinks in their relationship Legolas also began to tell tales of his many misadventures with her, as if only then had Gimli been deemed worthy to hear of such a beautiful creature.

Even before seeing them interact with one another it was clear Legolas was infatuated with her, and when Legolas had gleefully told him of their sprouting relationship he couldn't help but we swept up in the enthusiasm as well. She was good for him, she kept his spirits up and brought his joking and easygoing nature more than even Aragorn could.

His musing were brought to a halt as a figure billowed around the corner and nearly plowed into him, for the second time that day. Fortunately he was able to sidestep the unintentional assault, looking up the dwarvish curses died on his lips as he recognized the distraught figure

All his dwarvish anger drained instantly replaced with concern. Last he had seen her she was with Legolas, their faces very much glued to one another. Involuntarily his mind jumped to the conclusion that something must have happened between the two of them for her to suddenly be so upset

"Ava, what's happened? Are you alright?"

She spared him hardly a glance, but still he saw the unshed tears glistening in her overly large eyes. A string of elvish words poured from her mouth, which Gimli had learned to take as a terrible singh. Many times when overly agitated or upset over something during their quest Aragorn and Legolas would revert back to speaking Elvish without even think about it.

Stopping mid sentence she reverted back to the common tongue that he could understand "Nothings happened. Thank you for your concern though" Before he even had a chance to reply she had already begun moving down the hall again, quickly disappearing through a doorway.

**...**

"Arwen, oxygen is generally helpful" Ava reminded her friend, who instantly took a deep breath

"At Least you're handling it better than your mother did" Galadriel chuckled as she weaved the last ribbon through Ava's hair, a light blue to match her dress

"Naneth was worried about marrying Ada?"

"Oh, terribly so! She kept crying, it took us hours to get her ready. Everytime we thought she was she would simply burst into tears again. For a while I thought I might have to insist she drink large amounts of wine to simply get to the ceremony" Galadriel let out a gleeful laugh at the thought of almost treacherous day

Galadriel and Ava exchanged a glance as Arwen began to pace the room, ringing her hands worriedly. Raising gracefully from the stool she had been sitting on Ava intercepted Arwens pacing route, grasping her upper arms

"Repeat after me" Ava commanded "Everything will be fine"

"Everything will be fine" Arwen echoed

"You love him, and he loves you"

"I love him, and he loves me"

"You two will be perfectly happy together"

"We will be perfectly happy together"

"Better?" Galadriel inquired as Arwen breathing evened out and the redness of her face drained back to its natural color. Upon receiving a headnod in conformation, she continued "Wonderful. It's time to get married"

Linking arms with Arwen, Ava led the way out of the room they had been using to get ready. As Galadriel walked calmly behind the two she took a moment to appraise the younger elleth who she had already grown quite fond of.

A few hours before Ava had gone to find someone to remove her stitches from her, and had returned with red rimmed eyes and hands that were very nearly trembling like leaves in a storm. Concerned, Galadriel had attempted to take a small peek into her mind to find out exactly what was wrong, even though she was almost certain she knew what it was. However she quickly discovered somebody had taught her how to shield her mind from others, and quickly abandoned the efforts befor Ava had become aware of what she was attempting to do.

Quickly she had snuck out for a moment to see if her suspicions were correct on what had caused the disturbance in the elleth's nature. Galadriel was unsurprised, yet more than marginally disappointed to find out she had been correct in her suspicions and Chalion had let slip that he was her father. The poor dear.

At first she was remarkably surprised at how well Ava concealed her feelings, but realized thats what she had been taught to do. Though she may not have the blood, Ava was very much apart of the royal family as Legolas was and was held the same high standards of their people. Meaning showing weakness was simply unacceptable. A lesson her own grandchildren had learned to an extent, though much less so than the Mirkwood elves.

She didn't have any longer to ponder over the matter as the quickly reached the courtyard where Aragorn, who was looking quite faint himself, stood waiting for his bride.

**...**


	40. Chapter 40

**...**

Unreadable. It was a trait most Wood Elves seemed to posses, however it was frustratingly clear that the royal family was much better at it. Legolas and Ava were exceedingly good at playing the part that was expected of them, even now when they were away from the eyes of their fathers kingdom. Elrond wouldn't have known something was wrong at all if it hadn't been the strange behaviour from his twin sons.

Surprisingly, the heirs of Rivendell and the heirs of Mirkwood had formed a strong bond at a young age, so naturally it wasn't a strange sight for the four to them to be seen together, especially when outside the comfort of Elven realms. However, tonight the twins flanked Ava in a clear sign of protectiveness, so closely that it appeared they might have glued themselves together. He manages to catch Ava's eyes across the crowd and makes a 'come hither' look with his hands.

She says something to Legolas before diving into the crowd, disappearing completely for a moment due to her rather short stature for an elf. Soon though she popped back out of the teeming crowd celebrating their new Kings marriage and glided over to him.

" Yes?" She asked, sipping wine from the glass held delicately in her hand "You beckoned me"

"Is everything alright?" He reached out to touch her shoulder in a comforting gesture, and was mildly surprised when she twisted her should slightly out of his reach. He had a suspicion that she would simply lie to him and tell him everything was fine, however he wanted to ask first before finding out from others

"Would you know a reason why I shouldn't be?" Her voice held the same sweet pleasantness, but had an underlying tone to it that he couldn't quite place it.

It was rather unnerving. Elrond had only really dealt with the pleasant, cooperative Ava, but had a sinking feeling that streak was about to end. He had a feeling he was about to come into contact with part of Ava who had been trained to rule a country in the face of darkness, who was more powerful and cunning than most realised.

"No" He answered carefully, then as an afterthought added "Should I?"

She conveyed that was the incorrect answer in the form of raised eyebrow, and another delicate sip of wine. "I have a feeling you're not being quite honest with me"

He gaped at her for a moment, lost for words. What was he supposed to say to that? There could be any number of things that she could speaking about, or was simply fishing for information.

"How do you mean?" He eventually managed to say, hoping that was a safe question to ask

"I'm fairly certain you don't wish to have this conversation, Elrond" Her voice still held the pleasant ring to it, but its underlying tone was even cleared. Anger, and hurt. "Especially not now"

Even though she wasn't his child, the hurt in her voice still felt like a stab to his heart "Ava.."

"Its alright though" She plowed on as if he hadn't spoken, schooling her expression into practiced nothing. There was a small smile - almost a smirk - that looked to hold more sorrow than joy. "You were probably sworn to secrecy. Besides if the Elf that raised me couldn't bring himself to be honest with me, why should you?"

She cleared her throat, her facade slipping from her grasp. Elrond thought she might burst into tears right then and there, but instead said "Enjoy the rest of you evening"

With that she retreated back through the crowd to where his two sons and Legolas stood waiting for her, concern and more than mild anger displayed on their faces

**...**

The second Ava emerged from the crowd she was tightly embraced by the familiar arms of Legolas. She had been relatively alright considering the current situation until Elrond had wanted to talk to her. Now, it appeared she might end up crying right here at the edge of the courtyard.

It had been an unspoken agreement not to mention her father, or the fact that Thranduil, Elrond, and Grandesh among others had betrayed them in a sense. As a few elves and men stared, they were quickly chased away by identical killer glares from the twins, and a few dwarvish insults.

There were a few sniffles, and a hiccup before Ava unburied her face from his chest, but didn't pull away. Reaching a hand up Legolas brushed the few tears that had strayed from her eyes before tilting her chin upwards, so she would meet his eyes.

"Did you want to leave?" He asked quietly, as to not draw unwanted attention. Her eyes were still brimed with tears, and for a second Legolas was worried she was going to start full out crying.

But she blinked away the tears and shook her head, managing to pull a smile onto her fair elven face "No, I want to watch Gandalf's fireworks"

Even in this situation Legolas couldn't help but laugh. Gandalf was known by many cultures for his delightful fireworks, and for Ava was nearly the highlight of her year when she was able to see them in their full spector. Not just the little ones the used to show them when they were elflings, but the ones he used for event he deemed worthy of celebrating.

"Alright" Legolas agreed, kissing her temple "Fireworks it is" leaning against the low wall behind him keeping his arm securely around her waist. Keeping her firmly pressed against him.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Gimli who were finally satisfied that the gaping onlookers had been chased away sufficiently turned their attention back to cheering up Ava.

Legolas hadn't really expected Gimli to take to her the way he had, or vice versa. Both were stubborn to an infuriating level, and he had thought their powerful personality would clash. He was pleased to find out that it appeared Ava had already wormed her way into the dwarfs warm heart. It wasn't really obvious, there was now declaration of friendship and love. Well, not a clear on many would understand.

But as Legolas listened to Gimli's rather embarrassing tale of the time he had lost race with his brother and was forced to sprint through his workshop in the nude, and felt the shaking of Ava's shoulder as she laughed gleefully at the tale, it was clear how deep the dwarf already cared for her. The thought warmed his heart. He had no idea what he would have done if two of the dearest people in his life had hated one another.

He noticed a few elves seemed mildly interested by the fact that his arms was still around her waist, and that she was nestled perfectly into his side. It didn't really matter much to him though, he they wanted to stare he'd let them stare. For a moment his eyes locked with Chalion's from across the crowd, before the other elf's face was quickly turned away.

The ending to Gimli's tale was cut short however as loud 'booms' rang across the sky, as the first of Gandalf fireworks exploded in a fantastic array of blues and greens. Detaching herself from his side,Ava wandered forward a little, probably in hopes of getting a better view.

Glancing over to Elrohir a silent agreement passed between them. Then, as quick as lighting Elrohir reached out and grasped Ava lifting her small frame easily into the air and plopping her squarely on Legolas shoulders. Although she gave a small squeak of protest at first, she quickly grasped the hands he offered her and continued to enjoy the fireworks.


	41. Chapter 41

Drawing had also been something he enjoyed to do, an often spent the long dull hours of his watch scribbling away on paper, capturing the sights around him or from the creation of his mind. While he enjoyed drawing nature, he especially enjoyed sketching people, especially while they were unaware.

As, at that moment, Ava very much was. She was sprawled on her stomach in front of the fire, her legs bent, her calves raising into the air slowly swaying back in forth, her arms were tucked her torso and her head rested on her fisted hands. She had somehow managed to pile her long black hair atop her head held in place with the broken shaft of an arrow, her face slightly contorted with concentration as she read the book in front of her.

It wasn't often either of them had the opportunity to disengage complelty from their surroundings, nearly always they had to keep in mind who they were for of course no one else could forget. So the sight before him almost never happened, even the way her shirt had rolled up exposing the dip in her back was something that would never had happened in Greenwood. It was wonderful in a way Legolas was sure he wouldn't be able to he had put it to paper.

Upon finishing his drawing, Legolas looked outside. It was getting pretty late, which meant that if Thranduil was going to come and try to talk to her it would be soon. "Are you going to talk to him?"

With an over exaggerated sigh Ava pushed herself up, so she was sitting cross legged now "I don't know.."

"Are you angry with him?"

"I don't know"

It was Legolas' turn to heave a sigh. Generally, he considered himself fairly gifted when it came to understand women, especially Ava. And then there were times like this. "What do you mean you 'don't know'"

"I mean I don't know!" She snapped, immediately following her words her face softened "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, its not like you've done anything wrong at all"

With another sigh she rose to her feet, ripping the broken arrow from her hair and slashing the air with it as if it were a sword "I don't know. I want to be angry with him, because he didn't tell me, and he lied to me. But at the same time how can I be mad at him for that, when I didn't tell you that he almost faded?"

She paused for a moment to gulp down some air, and began pacing the room before continuing on in the same agitated yet sorrowful tone "But then I think that that's hardly the same thing at all, but then I think he probably only did it to try and protect me; in which case how could I be mad at him for that?" She finished, with a sharp turn on her heel faced Legolas once again.

For a moment Legolas thought that was the end of the tirade, and that he was supposed to say something at the moment. A moment later Ava began talking again.

"But then I think perhaps its simply his own stubborn bull-headedness that kept him from telling me, in which case I have a the full right to be angry with him. But its not as if he would ever truthfully tell me if that were the case, so I will never truly find out exactly what he was thinking in his thick Sindar skull of his!"

She had somehow managed to to round the entire room, and come to a stop in front of the large fluffy bed. "That" she concluded, in a matter-of-fact tone "Is why I'm not sure if I'm angry with him"

With that said, she flopped down on her back beside where he had perched on the mound of feather pillows. For a moment Legolas searched for the proper words to respond with, but eventually settles with "Oh"

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?" She asked him, shifting so she laid between his outstretched legs, her head resting on his chest, just below his chin.

They had sat like this on many, many, occasions in their lifetimes, never had Legolas thought twice about it. Until now, it felt different in a way, more intimate. Not that he would ever complain, quite the contrary.

"Because" Legolas began running his hands through her slightly tangled dark tresses. Then speaking in a badly imitated version of their teacher from when they were little, Melionor "The longer things are around the more complicated they become"

"That young Elflings, is why your History lessons are so long" She finished with a smirk, before both of them erupted into laughter

They were silent for a stretch of time, Legolas continued to run his hands softly through her hair; well aware of the fact if he were to continue there was a high chance she would drift off to sleep. He was contented for the moment on the topic of her father, and his father, deciding to let it rest for now for fear that if he pushed too far she would simply flee from his room. She, and her part seemed quite contented to lay in his lap with her eyes closed, thinking about Valar knows what.

"They're both going to want to talk to me tomorrow" She whispered some time later

Legolas' hands paused "Yes. They are"

"What do I tell them?"

"Whatever you want to tell them"

"Maybe I'll just stay in here all day tomorrow" She said, turning onto her side and snuggling deeper into him "Where its safe from everyone"

His hands began combing her hair once more. He knew she would never just hide away from this, no matter how much she may have wanted to. It wasn't how she was raised, how they were both raised.

No, when tomorrow came she would drag herself out of bed, put on whatever face was expected of her and face everyone. Pretending it didn't bother her as much as it did, until it was just the two of them alone; then she would probably cry. Just has she had done tonight. Then, he would hold her and tell her whatever he thought might help take the pain away. Even for the time being.

When tomorrow came he would do exactly as she had done for him time and time over when the burden of being a prince had been too much for him. When he had ordered an attack, that led to the death of his friends. When he had watched his father suffer alone, unable to help. When in the future when the sea-sickness would become too much for him, as he knew it would.

"Maybe you will" He said instead, wrapping one arm around her and kissed the top of her head

**...**

"Have you heard the rumor?" Tyron asked as he strolled the now mostly emptied streets of the city

He and Adril had been put on patrol. Which meant wandering the city, dragging the drunks off the road and making sure they were still alive. Originally his uncle, Raman, was supposed to be on patrol with Tyron; but he had consumed far too much wine for that. So the duty was passed on to his nephew

"What rumor?" Adril asked, kicking a stone ahead of himself with his boot

"You know how there was a large pack of Orcs in the forest?"

"Of course"

Everyone knew about the Orcs. They had terrorized the nearby town, killing farmers and stealing cattle. A large group of almost a hundred men had been sent to deal with them, but upon reaching where they had been camping they found no trace of them. The men had searched around for days, but found no sight of the foul creatures. His Uncle had been apart of the party searching for them; of course he knew about the orcs

"Rumor has it, that one of the men of the party bribed the Orcs to leave" Tyron whispered his head bent close to Adril' as if he was telling him a life or death secret

"That ridiculous" Adril scoffed, shoving his friend in the shoulder "What could you possibly bribe on Orc with? Their Orcs!"

Tyron shrugged, "Rumor has it; People"

Again, Adril scoffed "If they wanted anybody they could have simply taken them from their farms. Its not as if they would have put up much of a fight"

"Thats not the kind of people I was talking about!" Tyron crowed, clearly pleased his story was having such a reaction. Ever the dramatic

"Then who?"

"Elves"

"Don't be ridiculous Tyron!" Adril abashed, thinking back to his journey here with the elves, and how quickly his Uncle had been unarmed by one. There was no way a group of men would be able to get the Elves to do what they wanted "You've been listening to too many of you Mums tales"

Tyron shrugged "It's just a rumor Adril, no need to get so worked up"


	42. Chapter 42

She recalled sitting around a fire with her brother and the fellowship one evening on their way to Helms Deep, listening intently as Aragorn recalled some of his childhood adventures to help pass the time. At one point he had jokingly commented that the Rivendell elves reminded him of Owls, calm and thoughtful. While the Wood Elves more reminded him of a band of Sparrows; loud and seemingly unorganised but able to pull of feats which should be impossible. At the time she had laughed at the joke, and the glare and fistfull of dirt Legoals threw at his companion. Now she was inclined to agree with his words.

Elves, Eowyn realised may be considered the same race, but were drastically different. The Elves from Rivendell and Lorien were calm souls, and while they certainly laughed and enjoyed themselves they seemed to have a much stricter way of dealing with one another. It was easy to pick out who out of them were the Elves of standing, as the other demeanor changed drastically when conversing with them. These were the Elves that seemed to strike fear into people, their overly calm and ever-knowing demeanors making the Men feel far superior, and rather awkward.

But as she sat with a group of the Wood Elves, Legolas' people, she couldn't help but be drawn into the elaborate stories, and laughing at their rather childish antics. She was seated next to Ava, the one that had invited her to come sit with them, and on her other side sat and Tzipora. Apparently he was Legolas' third in command.

The rather large group of elves chatter continuously; their merry laughter ringing clearly through the room, interrupting other peoples breakfast. Not that they seemed to mine much.

"Oh, Legolas!" One of the Elves across the table manages to say around his laughter, wiping the tears from his eyes "It's such a shame you missed it!"

They had been telling a story of an accident that happened while they were patrolling the woods around their home. Apparently Tzipora had shoved Ava out of a tree 'accidentally' but hadn't anticipated the muddy river bank below the tree. Or the the bugs that lived in the mud, that stung.

"Her face was nearly as big as a mellon!" Another elf exclaimed, his face red with laughter

"It took us nearly ten minutes to pull her out of the mud!" The elf form across the table cheered, before laughter rebounded around the table

Eowyn turned her attention to Ava, whose face had gone a rather bright shade of red. At first Eowyn was worried that it was red in anger, but soon saw the embarrassed smile on her face as the other continued to take joy in her discomfort

"Don't worry Ava, I'm sure no one remembers how loudly the healers yelped in fear upon seeing your face!" Tzipora teased, cackling with delight when Ava groaned and buried her face in Legolas' shoulder.

Its odd sitting with them, when she used to sit with her brother and cousin she was all but excluded from the conversation entirely, it wasn't a woman's place. Especially not one of standing. Eowyn had only been sitting with them for barley and hour and had already laughed so hard she nearly cried. She certainly wouldn't have guessed Legolas was a Prince, and Ava was considered a Princess.

One of the Elves says something in Elvish, and is greeted with a roar of laughter from his companions; even Legolas, who, until that point had somehow resisted laughing openly at Ava's expense. It couldn't have been that bad of a comment, Ava's laughing too.

Ava cleanly snatches a handful of eggs, and launches it at her target; a wet 'splat' sound assuring her she hit her target. Next, she rises cleanly from the table takeing Eowyn with her, then sticking her tongue out at her friends she flounces away

"Are you alright?" Eowyn cautiously asks, looping her arm through Ava's as they stroll caustly towards the door

"Yes" Ava turns to smile at her "They mean well"

"What did they say in Elvish?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm not sure I could translate it so it would make sense" Before Eowyn can respond Ava's attention has flitted away, towards Faramir who's quickly approaching them. She hadn't even noticed him

"Ah, Faramir!" Ava greets brightly, "You couldn't possibly be looking for this wonderful women, could you?"

"Sorry to rip her from your company" Faramir responds, sending Eowyn a bright smile

Instead of responding Ava just smiles, slipping her arm from Eowyn's, "I'll talk to you later" before a ducking little too quickly out of the room.

**...**

Something felt wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.

The door thudded closed behind her, silencing the laughing group of elves and men, leaving her alone in the corridor. She glanced up and down the hall, in a faint hope of discerning what was causing the uneasy feeling usually acquainted with danger. Finding no one, she close her eyes, focusing her will power to listening.

Two weman gigling over an attractive lord, cooks banging plats togeather as they washed, little girls squealing in the garden, the guards boots thudding heavily down the hallway. Nothing sinister, nothing out of the ordinary.

A group of guards approached from the left, Aragorn walking between them talking with someone she didn't recognize. His conversation partner fell short upon noticing her; clearly a part of the untrusting side of the elves. Perhaps that was the source of her uneasiness.

Aragorn's mood remained undamaged, though Ava was sure he was acutely aware of the tension. They exchanged elvish greeting before he reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace, "_What's wrong? What is it that you sense?" _

Of course he would have noticed something was amiss. He had spent too much time around elves in his lifetime for him to not notice such a thing. Many Mortals laughed when Elves claimed to sense something, of course not always are they correct in the suspicions but are more often than not correct. A sense that had saved Aragorns life and numerous occasions when he had done something against his father's wishes and had gotten stranded, or gravely wounded saved only by the fact Elrond had impeccable parental instincts.

Pulling away from the embrace she smiled at him, in what she hoped was a convincing manner "Nothing Estel, everything is alright. My senses are just, off, without the tree's"

With effort she kept the smile on her face, even as the pang of guilt blossomed in her stomach. She hated lying to him. But the last thing she wanted to accomplish was to create doubts about his people, not when they depended so much on him to help rebuild them. Time to change the subject

"Did you have a good night?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows just slightly so only he would be the one to notice the action. Causing a blush to creep into his cheeks

"Yes, I slept very well thank you" He answered, clearing his throat slightly

"Oh I bet you did" Ava smile turns into a knowing smirk, almost giggling with glee as the new King's blush deepens to a scarlett "Don't worry, I'm sure Arwen will tell me about it later"

"And if you ever repeat her words, we might have to kill you" A familiar voice threatens from behind them

Even if she hadn't recognized the voices she would have known who it was by the panic look in the King's eyes. Oh good, his brothers are here.

"You would never be able to" Ava informs them, "You're not good enough to even come close"

"Does that sound like a challenge to you, dear brother?" Elrohir questions

"Indeed it does brother" Elladan agree, identical smirks springing to their lips

"Shall we take this to the training ground then?" Ava purrs, raising an eyebrow in challenge

"Of course!" The twin chorus, each holding a arm for her to take before telling Aragorn they will be back to pester him later.

As she takes their arms Ava notices their stiffness, while their words might be casual and playful it's an act. Their uncomfortable, ready to fight if the need arises. Maybe its not just her sensing it then

**...**

"I told you to be careful of the Elves!" Raman snapped, wishing not for the first time he could raise his voice in order to sound more threatening; but the risk of being overheard was too high. So he kept his voice to a harsh whisper

"We didn't think they would notice! Its not like we're parading about with a band of orcs!" Odair snaps back

"No but you've had dealing with them recently! And if you're not careful you're going to get us all killed" Although his voice may be a whisper, Raman can tell its having the desired effect

"How do you even know they suspect anything, anyway. And why can't we tell Adril?"

Closing his eyes for a moment Raman attempts to settle his temper. Sometimes he forgets how young and stupid his companion is "You can tell, they're more aware and wary of the men around here. They whisper to one another in their tongue. Their King is hardly ever seen alone anymore. They know something is wrong, they just can't place it"

His mind turns to more pressing matters, his nephew "I have reason to believe that Adril has become under their influence. We can't risk him knowing and spoiling everything. Understood?"

"Yes sir" Come Odairs meek reply

"Good, now get back to your assignment!"

**Im so sorry, I love you guys you're amazing! I was hoping to update more wwaayy more often than this, but unfortunitly I've been having family problems and have been emotionally trained. I'll try harder I promise!**

Have a wonderful day my lovelies. 


End file.
